


Have i told you i loved you lately.

by Aliciamaelove



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 86,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciamaelove/pseuds/Aliciamaelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia has a troubled past and the only way she has ever known how to do is run. so she does that. she runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting these on here so that i can delete other older things, and have eveerything organised. :) (PS i personally think this is so bad, but it is 2 years old and my writings really matured! :P

Have I Told You I Loved You Lately  
Alicia’s POV  
Since I was little I've always wanted to move to the UK, and today I've finally gotten that. As we speak I'm stepping off the plane and all I can say is I'm excited, very excited. I'm also a big directioner, and I fancy Louis and Liam the most. Thinking about the boys, I pulled out my phone and checked my twitter, and seeing normal tweets and then I saw one that caught my eye.  
One Direction is at the airport right now, in England getting off to come home for a week! I was in an airport in England; I’m hoping it's this one. As I started walking, I kept going through my tweets until I smacked into something hard, "Ow!" I screamed.   
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I swear I wasn't paying attention, I was just texting my mum letting her know I've arrived!" The boy, with an all too familiar accent, and voice replied. I opened my eyes, and looked up, and there he was, Liam Payne himself.  
I was definitely fangirling on the inside no doubt, but on the outside the only thing I was worrying about was trying to keep a straight face. "Oh it's fine, I was too busy looking through my twitter, and I should've been paying attention as to where I was walking...” I said quietly.   
"You have an American accent, mhm...” he murmured looking at my now red face.   
“Well actuality, it’s Canadian. Is that a problem?” I said smirking.   
"Oh NO! No! I love Canadian accents, I love any accent really, British accents are normal to me, so they don't really sound like accents, if you know what I mean. I-” But he was interrupted. “OH, I have to go; the lads are looking for me, what’s your twitter name love?" He said with a smile.   
"Um wait, I'll write it down...” I said, getting a random piece of paper out, and a pen, and quickly wrote it. Then handed it to him. "There you go." I said.   
"Thanks, I will definitely be DMing you later, thanks so much for being you know calm, and not screaming." He said with a quick hug and a goodbye.   
I stood in the airport, staring off in the direction in which he was walking away. When he turned and smiled at me, waving a final goodbye. I hesitate, smile and wave back. I snapped back to reality wondering if that had really just happen. Less than five minutes later, I heard my phone buzz. I look down at it smiling; I already had a DM from the sweetest guy in the world, Liam Payne.   
Well, I was going to wait love, but I honestly couldn’t. You’re something special, you caught my eye. Where are you staying in London? We should meet up. I stare at the message, as I see my suitcase out of the corner of my eyes. I grab it and wheel it to the closest cab. I wait there reading the message over and over again. Like he will ever see my reply, but I may as well try.   
I write. You’re sweet Liam; I’m the process of moving here! But I haven’t got a place to stay yet, so I will be staying in The Capital Hotel. I’d love to see you. I look over the message as I hope in a taxi, that’s as good as it going to get.   
“Can you please take me to the Capital Hotel Sir?” I ask the cabby; he smiles and nods. I sit there thinking if Liam will ever reply. We make it to the hotel and I thought I saw Liam, I must being going crazy. When I get a message from twitter.   
So I was going to wait, but yet again I couldn’t. I’ve decided to wait at the hotel for you love. If you see me, just come over and say hello. You have a very beautiful name by the way. I stare at my phone awestruck. This is all a dream; I will wake up back home soon! This doesn’t happen to people like me! I pay the cabby and jump out, grab my suitcase out of the trunk when someone tapes me on the shoulder and takes my things.  
“Hello Alicia,” he pauses to close the trunk. “What room are you stay in?”  
“I-I-I’m not too sure.” I stuttered, to utterly shocked to move. “I need to check in first.”  
“Well if you haven’t paid yet, you can always crash at my place and we can find you a Flat tomorrow.” He smiles being the sweetest guy in the world.   
Frozen I mumble “I wouldn’t want to impose, plus you don’t really know me. I know who you are; to be honest I’m a huge directioner!”  
He laughs grabbing my hand and dragging me to where his car was parked, “Well if you stay at my place, I’ll end up knowing you very well love.”  
“Well then I guess; I’m going to have to, aren’t I?” I giggle while covering my face.   
“You are adorable!” he says laughing at me. As the normal North American thing to do, I got all confused as to what side of the car to go to.   
“AH BRITISH VEHICLES ARE SO CONFUSING!” I exclaim when I don’t know which side to go to.   
“Love, over here.” Liam opened the door and waited for me to climb in. it wasn’t a far drive, so Liam just ended up cranking the tunes and singing along. His voice was an angel, and I tried to sing but I mostly sounded terrible so I shut my mouth and watched his face.  
We drove to the boys’ complex, and I nearly stopped breathing. I had to keep myself composed. I still continued to examine Liam’s face, this was all too much! This is not what I am used to, his face is so perfect and he is so perfect, he smiled at me.  
“Well, he we are. Let’s take your things to my room without seeing any of the other boys; I want to keep you my little secret right now.” I giggled and went to grab my suitcases and bags.   
“I’ll help you,” he smiled, grabbing both suitcases leaving me just to carry my two bags. Moving to the UK, you need to bring a lot more things than I thought when I started packing.   
We hurry down the hallway to the elevator, he pressed the button never stopping smiling at me. I felt so honoured to be in the presence of Liam Payne, yet I still couldn’t bring myself to be myself. He check to see if the coast was clear and led me to his room down the hall. He opened the door like a gentleman, and took my things to a little spare room.   
“So, Alicia.” I giggled when he said my name, he just laughed. “How about I start-” there was a loud banging on the door.  
“LIAM, what are you doing in there buddy? Did you go for a drive to find a person?” I heard Louis on the other side of the door and I tried not to laugh.  
“Just ignore them. As I was saying let’s get to know you” he said grabbing my hands and pulling me to the couch. I couldn’t help but smiling, as he put his arm around my waist. I stopped breathing.  
“LIAM, I CAN HEAR YOU TALKING IN THERE, and if you don’t open this door I will go get my key and open it for you.” Louis yelled, Liam sighed.  
“Is it just you Louis?” Liam said in that heavenly voice, getting up to look through the peep-hole.   
“Yes, I promise.” Louis stated.   
Liam turned around and smiled, “Go hide in my room; I want to see if he can find you!”  
“Okay,” I said laughing.   
This is the best day of my life, I thought to myself. I am going to be in the same room as Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne. Hopefully it would just be Louis; I don’t like I could even handle the rest of the boys. I decided to write I twitter status waiting for Louis to find me. I’ve been in the UK for less than a day, and it has been the best day of my entire life. Nothing can change my happiness! That’s when I heard Louis run in.   
“Liam, I know there is someone in here! Where did you hide her?” he asked.  
“Okay, good it was just you! I want to tell you something first Louis,” I heard pause, probably to get Louis to focus. “This is the girl I met in the airport, she is gorgeous. Her name is Alicia, and she just moved here. I was trying to learn more about her but you kept interrupting. I didn’t want to tell you guys yet because I wanted to get to know her. So I went to meet her at her hotel but she didn’t actually have a room yet. I ended up bringing her here, because I want to know her. I want to see her beautiful smile. I swear she is perfect.” He finished saying. I couldn’t help but let a tear escape my eye.   
“Alright mate, let me see this beautiful girl who is stealing your heart.” Louis laughed. I breathed; Liam came to the door and grabbed my hand.   
“Hello Louis,” I said cheerfully. “How are you today?”  
“Wow, Hello Alicia? Am I right?” he asked shyly. “Well Alicia, I am wonderful today and may I just say you are beautiful. Liam choose right.”  
“You’re silly Louis.” I giggled.   
He stepped closer and hugged me, while whispering in my ear loud enough for Liam to hear, “if you ever need I real man, I am available.”  
“See you later guys, have fun talking!” Louis said bounding out of the room. 

Liam’s POV

As Louis was running out of the room, Alicia was laughing. Her beautiful smile really brightened up the room.   
“So would you like to get to know me?” she asked her smile beaming.  
“Of course I do!” I exclaimed.   
She looked around without a smile, “Yes well I don’t know what to tell you, I truly don’t want to scare you with my life…” she trailed off looking down, looking sad.   
“How about I ask you question and you give me the most honest answer, you want to give right now?” I smiled lifting her face to look at me.  
“Okay, let’s get this show on the road” she stated while her laugh filled the room.   
“The basic: age, name, where you’re from, why you left, what you’re looking for here in the UK?” I said thinking that this would be the easy stuff.  
“I’m Alicia Foster, I’m nearly 18, my birthday is October 28th, and I’m from BC in Canada. So really it’s the west coast and I left because I hate everything about it there, it’s just so god damn boring. Well I moved here to because I love the UK, I always have wanted to live the beautiful city of London, and I want to go to school here, I don’t have near enough money yet to begin that, all I have to do now is wait and continue my job. I’m boring you aren’t I?” she asked even though she knew I was intently listening.  
“I don’t think you could bore me. Why did you hate your city so much? I could feel the anger towards it by the way you spat the words out.” I was honestly just too curious to let it slid.  
She took a deep breath, “to many bad memories, to many things happened to me there, it just hurts. Maybe I’ll tell you one day, but not now. I’m sorry, it just hurts too much…” a tear slid down her face, I pulled her into my embrace, and she cried slightly into my shirt.   
“Wow, I’ve known you like for an hour and I’ve already cried, well that’s just fantastic.” She said sarcastically.   
“Love, I don’t mind. How about you tell me about you? What do you like to do for fun, on the weekends, your job, your friends, and your family?” I tried to brighten her mood, this isn’t going well.   
“I’m going to start with my family,” she paused to confirm, I nodded. “Okay I have the best little sister, she is 6 almost 7. We are eleven years apart. Her name is Violet. I also have an older half-sister, but I have never met her, so I don’t know much. My parents are fantastic, they raised me like they did and help me through high school. I have a dog back home his name is Magic, he is a Newfie. Well that is my family…” she seemed to stop and think.  
“My job,” she continued. “Well I’m a writer; I’ve sent so many things off to publishers and I’m just waiting patiently for a reply from one to start of my career. My friends are a rowdy bunch of people; they are all pretty much like me. I have so many friends all over the world from being a Directioner. Its great I love talking to all of them.”  
“You sound like you have a very loving life, your family sounds wonderful! You’re a writer; can I read some of your work?” I ask her  
“Of course you can Liam, would you like me to grab my laptop?” Her smile shines with every word.   
“Yes, go I’m excited now.” I exclaimed. I wasn’t sure what to except of her writing, I wasn’t even to sure what kind of writing she wrote. “Alicia, what kind of stuff do you write?”  
“Crappy stuff in my mind” she mumbled. “I write a lot of poetry, and short stories. I also love writing fan fictions with friends in them because it makes them happy.”  
“Lovely.” I said as she lit up the screen, and opened what seemed to be a blog. I read the first 3 about love. The 4 poem was about death and it brought tears to my eyes. “These are amazing! Where did you learn to write like this?”  
“It just comes naturally, but thank you a lot.” She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I froze, it was totally surprising! I just looked at her and she was smiling at the ground.   
The rest of the night we talk of her life and mine as well. From literally 4pm until 1 am we talked about everything under the sun. Alicia was sure a wonderful girl, her smile lit up the room, I can’t even begin to form the way that she makes me feel. Her voice, her face, her blue eyes, her dark brown flowing hair, her shortness, everything about her was perfect. I knew I made the right choice running into her purposely. 

Alicia’s POV  
He is so undeniably perfect, how did I even manage to meet him. I picked up my phone while Liam made some popcorn so we could watch The Avengers. I was so tired but I would refuse for him to give me his bed.  
“I’m back, are you excited for this movie?” he said smiling that flawless smile.  
“Of course I am!” I said snuggling into his chest after he sat down. The second I got comfy, I was almost asleep.  
“You know Alicia, there is a perfectly good bed in my room” he kissed the top of my head.   
“Yes I know, you can go to bed there if you wish, I want to watch this movie!” I yawned.  
“If you say so love,” he laughed. 10 minutes into the movie, I fell asleep. As I drifted, I felt Liam fall asleep as well. 

 

Liam’s POV  
I woke up with Alicia in my arms, and my phone buzzing on the coffee table. I carefully reached it and answered.   
“Hello?” I dozily said.  
“Oh did I wake you mate? I just wanted to know how your night went!” Louis laughed.  
“It went great, want to have all the boys over at your place tonight? Make sure they bring their girlfriends. I want Alicia to meet everyone; Louis, she is just so perfect everything about her.” I stared down at her slowly waking up.  
“Alright mate, I’ll talk to you later I guess!” Lou sighed.  
“Bye Lou, love you mate!” I hung up the phone to the adorable girl on my lap smiling at me  
“Good Moring beautiful how was your sleep?” I ask stroking her hair.  
“Quite wonderful, you are very comfortable. But I’ve got a question, is there a gym around here I can go to this lovely morning?”   
“You want to go to the gym at 6:45 in the morning? Where have you been all my life?”  
She laughed, “Well I’m going to go get ready for that gym now!”  
I went to my bedroom, and grabbed a change of clothes, may as well get a workout in now. I heard her making a bunch of noise and just laughed. I changed and went to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast, Smoothies. I made one for me and Alicia just as she came out of the bathroom.   
“And you still look beautiful” I mumbled.  
“You are funny!” she laughed. “You made smoothies, you’re amazing!”  
We walked down to the gym hand in hand. We plugged in her gym iPod. We both did our own thing.   
Louis’s POV  
I was heading into town when I heard a loud noise in the gym, I walk over and there’s Liam, and as I walk in more I see Alicia, on the rowing machine singing to herself. I laugh.  
“First date and you brought her to the gym Liam?” I laughed  
“Oh yes Lou, that just what I do. No you goof, she wanted to come and she hasn’t even looked at me for like 2 hours. She is dedicated to looking fantastic.” He smiled.   
“She sure is something special Liam, how was last night?” I asked again, wanting a better details.  
“We stayed up until one talking about her and I, she is utterly perfect. She said that she was afraid to tell me something though. I’ll just wait till she is ready. After we talked we put a movie in and she fell asleep on me, it was one of the best sleeps I’ve had in a long time.” He smiled at her the whole time.  
“Mate, keep her I know the rest of the boys will love her. Just keep doing what you’re doing. I’m going out; I’ll talk to you later.”  
“See you Lou,” he said complete distracted by Alicia walking over to him.   
I was honestly happy to finally see Liam being happy, they were cute. I only wish I wasn’t the only alone one, well there’s Niall but he has girls falling all over him. I’m the oldest people seem to think I’m not as good. Zayn is so lucky with his girl Chandi; those two are just so perfect together. Harry and his mystery girl Taylor, they are cute but they like to be private which is so perfect. Now Liam and Alicia, hopefully they work, I want them to. All this flashed through my mind while I headed into town to find some good food.  
Alicia’s POV   
“Well I’m done for today, what would you like to do today?” I ask shyly.   
“I bet you came to the UK to see some sites, historical things? Let’s have a day out in town, and then tonight we are all going over to Harry and Louis’s! You get to meet everyone even their girls.”   
“Okay, I’m just going to need to shower and maybe eat,” I laugh and begin to run; “I’ll race you to your flat!”  
“That’s not fair you got a head start!” Liam yelled chasing after me. I made it to his room first and he tackled me to the ground.  
“HEY, you aren’t supposed to tackle girls! Don’t you know your manners young man,” I sarcastically laughed.  
“You’re crazy.” He kissed my cheek, I nearly died. “You can shower in the bathroom.”  
“Thank you captain obvious,” he rolled his eyes at me, I just giggled as he helped me up. “I’ll find everything I need in there.”   
I went and grabbed my toiletries and some clothes; I decided to go with bright red shorts, with black off the shoulder top which said live laugh love in bright red. I decide to quickly curl the top layer of my hair after I showered. I put that little amount of mascara on, just to make my eyes pop a bit. I never liked makeup and I still don’t now a days. I squirted a tiny bit of perfume on and put all of my things away, I grabbed my sunglasses and hung them on my shirt.   
It was such a beautiful day in July up in the good ole UK. I walk over to the kitchen, and Liam turns to greet me and his mouth literally drops.  
“Wow, I look that bad huh? I thought so as well” I smirked  
“You look beautiful love,” he smiled as he put his arms around my waist. “We should get going.”  
“Yes let’s go!” I pretty much sang full of excitement.  
We went down to the parkade where we ran into Zayn and his insanely gorgeous girlfriend Chandi; I love her name so much. It was so much nicer then Alicia.   
“Hey mate, who is this?” Zayn said checking me out, I honestly felt so flattered.   
“I’m-,” Liam covered my mouth.   
“You’ll find out later Zayn, just make sure you go to Harry’s And Louis tonight!” he yelled pulling me away. I managed to wave.   
We bopped around hand in hand in London all afternoon; we went to Nando’s for lunch. It was quite an adventurous afternoon. People gawked at my hand in Liam’s, but honestly I didn’t care. Since no one knew who I was and I had sunglasses on all day, I thought to myself that I would be known as a mystery girl.   
We made it back to the complex and I couldn’t figure out how to work the door again.   
“Don’t laugh at me or anything but I can’t get out of the car.” I said shyly.  
He looks in through the driver side door, trying so very hard no to laugh. “Is it locked?”  
“Ha-ha no, I’m just technically challenged with doors.” I look at him scowling while he laughs.   
“Love, I’ll help you out.” Liam laughs walking over to where I sit. As he easily opens the door, I trip over the side of the car. He catches me while still laughing.  
“You’re klutzy,” he gazed deep in my eyes and I couldn’t handle it, so I looked down and smiled.   
“Yes, I know. When are we going to Harry and Louis tonight?” I asked grabbing his hand.   
“Um, how about we head over there at 4ish? I believe the other boys are going at 5.”  
“Okay, what time is it now?” I ask myself checking my phone. “Its 3:30! AH I have to go get changed and re-ready!”  
“Love, you look perfect, you don’t need to change at all.” He smiled, looked down and kissed me. Frozen and shocked, it took me about 5 seconds to follow my instincts. 

Harry’s POV  
I heard someone knocking at the door, excepting it to be my lovely girl Taylor. I went to answer it, when I saw Louis bound out his room down the hall.   
“What are you so excited about Louis?” I wondered  
“We have company tonight!” He exclaimed.   
“I thought it was just us boys with our girls?” curiously I followed him to the door.   
“Yes, but there is a surprise,” I heard Louis open the door. “Hey Liam. Hello Alicia.” Alicia, I thought to myself who the hell is Alicia. I round the corner and I see Liam arm around this girl.  
“Hello Harry!” she squeals with a strange accent.   
“Um, hello? Who are you?” I blurt out without thinking.   
“She is mine harry.” Liam states, and she hits him.  
“I’m Alicia. There is a story behind this, but Liam wants to wait for everyone to be here.” She rolls her eyes.  
“Come in and sit the, no point talking at the door.” Louis grabbed her hand whisking her down the hallway to the living room.   
“Liam, care to explain?” I ask  
“Isn’t she perfect? Alicia is just so amazing!” he said awestruck.   
“You do realize Louis just stole her away?” I start getting slightly annoyed.   
“Yes, and I better go steal her back from him!” he ran off after them   
I stood there shocked for an honest five minutes when Niall, Zayn and Chandi showed up.  
“Hey Mate, what are you looking at?” Niall asked.   
“I’m honestly so confused over Liam right now.” I spit out.   
“You to? I saw him with a girl this morning but I wasn’t allowed to know her name.” Zayn spills.  
“Well she is in the living room, but Liam won’t tell us anything until Taylor shows up.” I say, and as if right on cue she comes up to the door.   
“Sorry, I’m late.” She stops and looks around. “Oh I guess everyone’s here! Oh Chandi! It’s been a while, way too long, let’s go talk!” they walked off down the hall.   
“Well I’m ready for Liam to explain!” Zayn said walking away while me and Niall followed.   
HEEREE  
Liam’s POV  
All the boys sat around the various pieces of furniture, while Alicia and I shared the love seat. All the boys glared at me waiting for answers to the questions I wasn’t answering. Alicia sat beside me awkwardly.  
She turned towards me and whispered, “I told you they wouldn’t like me!”  
“They are all just confused love, maybe I should tell them now!”  
“You Think?” she laughed  
“Okay boys, who wants to know the story?” they all nodded. “So at the Airport the other day, I saw this beautiful girl and we were trying to leave, when I ran into this girl while I was texting. When she looked up from her phone, I couldn’t just let her walk away. The way she smiled was what told me I needed to continue talking to her. Since you boys were rushing me through the airport I asked for her twitter name so I could DM her. I know strange but moving all the way from Canada, I assumed she didn’t have a number then. So literally the minute we got in the car to come back to the complex I messaged her. She took a while to respond; I thought she wasn’t going to but she did. I found out that she really didn’t have a place to stay, and I really wanted to spend time with her. So I let her stay at my place where I learned all about her and she learned more about me. Then at the end of our talking night she fell asleep in my arms. This girl was Alicia.”  
I look over at Alicia; she seemed to be overwhelmed by the way I told the story. I pulled her closer to me while kissing her forehead. I could feel her smile against my shoulder. I could feel everyone in the room watching us.   
“Well that was a lovely story Liam!” Louis said  
“Louis you already knew the story, so shush!”   
“Why did Louis get to know the story but the rest of us didn’t?” Niall exclaimed.  
“Because Louis is annoying and wouldn’t leave us alone yesterday unless I told him.” I explained.   
“Ah alright mate, you know as long as you’re happy, we will be happy!” Niall laughed turning his attention to Alicia. “Let’s get to know you, Alicia. We can’t like you unless we actually know something about you.”  
She giggled and told the boys of her home, life, family, friends, job and herself. Half way through her life story the Chinese arrived and we all ate while she explained. The boys seemed to like her. Alicia is quite fun loving and carefree. She was nearly done tell her story when my phone rang.  
“I’ll be right back, everyone.” I get up and walk down the hallway out the door.  
“Hello, who is this?”  
“OMG LIAM PAYNE! Is this actually you?” a fan screamed in the other end. Lovely no I have to lie.   
“Um who, I think you have the wrong number.” I say hanging up the phone. While I was walking back in I decided to check twitter, the normal everyday tweets saying that people love me. Lots of tweets caught my eye saying who is this? It was a picture of Alicia and I. I thought about checking the trending topics and there it was. #LiamPaynesMysteryGirl. I walked back to the room laughing.   
‘Who was on the phone?” Alicia asks me.   
“I’m not too sure, I just hung up the phone but you’ll never guess what’s trending.” Say passing her my phone. Her jaw drops.  
“WHAT? Number one worldwide trending; I’m going to go like die or something. What is air? And people don’t even know who I am!” she utters in complete shock.   
“What’s trending?” Louis curiously peers over at my phone. “You went out in public with her Liam; did you honestly think people wouldn’t notice?”  
“No Louis, I honestly just didn’t care. Alicia wanted to go see sights and we went out and saw them.” I spit at him.  
“We still don’t know what is trending!” Harry and the others exclaim  
“Liam Payne’s mystery girl, and then there is a picture of us.” Alicia states in shock. The others just laugh.   
“Well this is just lovely.” I say, as Alicia cuddles back into my chest.   
Zayn’s POV  
I look over at my lovely girlfriend, saying “Alicia’s been around here for a while, do you like her?”  
“She is wonderful, sweet, kind, funny, and not to mention perfect. Have you seen her? She is also perfect for Liam, there personalities just click together. Do you not like her Zayn?” Chandi looks at me with her dark eyes.   
“No, she very sweet but it seems like she is hiding something. Haven’t you noticed when Liam compliments her she won’t look at him and say thank you; she looks down and changes the subject? She is hiding something and I don’t want her to hurt my mate.” I say honestly confused.   
“Awe, you’re too sweet Zayn, but Liam knows what he is doing. Maybe she doesn’t know she is beautiful. Liam did say that there are some things in her past that she can’t even talk about. Zayn how about we don’t worry about it and make your last 2 days in London worth it!” she said with tears in her eyes. “I cannot believe you’ve all been home for almost 2 weeks now! You have to go back to America on Saturday. I don’t want you to go.”  
She came crashing into my arms and for the rest of the day I didn’t let her go.  
Harry’s POV  
Sitting on the couch spending the last few days in London with my lovely secret girlfriend Taylor, I sense she felt sad. I always hate leaving her, but I am excited she is coming down to visit us on tour this time. I would just have to wait 3 weeks.  
“Taylor,” I whisper. “Do you want to go public with our relationship yet? You know, it’s been almost a month.”  
“How about when I am down with you next month you can tell everyone, then we would have been in this relationship for 2 months” she smiles, always knowing what to do.   
“Okay love, what do you think of Alicia?” I ask ‘  
“Well, I haven’t had time to really talk with her cause Liam steals her away, but she is sweet, nice, funny and pretty. But I can tell by the way she was around all of us, she is cautious as to what to say. She doesn’t want us to judge her.” Taylor says sadly   
“You can tell all that by looking at her? How,” I utter so confused.  
“By the way she thinks about what she says, the way she looks at the ground when she talks, and the way she moves. It all signs! You need to learn more about girl signs love.” She laughs.   
“You’re adorable; I am going to miss you.” I smiled and kissed her.   
Niall’s POV  
“Hey Lou, don’t you just hate being around the couples sometimes? Like do you ever wish you had someone?” I ask beginning to feel lonely.  
“Awe, mate I’m here for you! But you’re right I’d like to have a girl someday. It was better when Liam wasn’t with Alicia because then it wasn’t as bad. Now all Liam talks about is Alicia, which is fine.” Louis said not so comforting.   
“What do you think of Alicia? I personally think she is nice, and cute. Her voice is sweet and you can totally tell she isn’t from here.”   
“Niall, you like weird things about people. I think Alicia is lovely. She is so mischievous and funny, maybe even more so than me! I could have some competition. But we go back to America on Saturday; hopefully we will find some girls there.” Louis says hopefully.   
“Me and you buddy!” I said to him and we continued bopping around London.   
Alicia’s POV  
I cannot believe I have been living with Liam Payne for almost two weeks now. It feels like just yesterday I laid eye on his amazing face. I had gotten my own flat in the complex, because Liam was leaving in 2 days. We had gotten so close and were actually dating. I hadn’t told him of my past. I had been practicing it to myself whenever I could. I have no idea how to tell him.   
“Love, Where are you?” Liam asked coming into my flat. “I have a surprise for you!”  
“I’m in my room.” I say wiping the tears off my face  
“So I leave Saturday, as you know, I wanted you to come with us for like two weeks. We start in California and work our way up to BC. So you could tour with us for a few weeks because I honestly don’t want to leave you behind. I asked the tour manager and they said it was fine. I haven’t asked the boys yet but they love you! After BC if you want to come back you can or you can hang around with you friends. Taylor and Chandi come down when we are in Seattle right before Vancouver. In Vancouver you could bring friends too. I’m rambling, would you like to come on tour with us?”   
“Of course I would love to come on tour with you, I have been dreaming of this forever.” I say, dreading what I am about to say next. “But I have to tell you something. It is about why I left home, and why I don’t think I’m pretty.”  
I watched as his face changed; I was scared he wouldn’t care about me anymore. I had never ever said it to him; I thought it every single time. I know I am a worthless piece of garbage. He has made me happier but I still hurt.  
“Love, what do you mean?” Liam put his arms around me while I buried my face into his chest. I tried so hard not to cry but my trying wasn’t working, I burst into tears. I felt Liam stroking my back and my hair. I couldn’t tell him, but I had to what other choice did I have?   
“I need to tell you this, it may take a while. I’m not really sure how; I’m going to not cry but I have to tell you.” I say looking into his eyes, he looked so concerned. Taking a deep breath, I stated. “We should either go lie on the bed or sit on the couch, I want to look at you when I tell you this, I’m not going to be a coward and not tell you while I look down.”  
“You know, you are really scaring me. Let’s go lay on the bed.” He said pulling me along to the bedroom. I sat at the head of the bed looking at him while he sat in front of me. I took a deep breath and froze.  
“Love, it is okay! I won’t judge you; I only want to help you. I would never want to hurt you! You mean the world to me.” Liam said grabbing my hand which caused tears to fall down my face. He wiped them away.   
“Okay, I think I’m ready.” I took another deep breath and began. “It all started in grade 8, which was like 5 years ago now. It was a normal year and I was just beginning high school, when I got my first real boyfriend. I was 13 at the time. We dated for about a week before he brought me over to his place. Honestly I should have figured something then but I didn’t. We were at his house alone and he he he….” I trailed off trying not to cry, I was still looking at Liam. He looked so concerned and I felt terrible.   
“We were alone and he raped me...” I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. I saw tears on his face. “It was disgusting and I felt terrible. It took me 3 years to tell someone because I felt stupid. Anyways after that traumatic event it was summer and I was broken. I wouldn’t go out at all, then grade 9 started. Around my birthday I got another boyfriend, 3 weeks later, he raped me. I honestly gave up then and there. About a week later my grandpa died. That was the day I started smoking and doing bad drugs. I regret every single thing I did. I was only 14 at the time. I had no one, I trusted no one. I had one thought then and it was to die. I kept doing the drugs and smoking for a year. In that time period I had a different boyfriend, who tried to do bad things to me until I beat the living hell out of him.”   
I watched Liam’s face, as I noticed the tear streaming down my face. I went over and crawled into his arms I couldn’t handle sitting alone. “There is still more. I just wanted a hug.” I went back to where I was sitting and grabbed both of Liam’s hands.   
“After that it got worse, I started cutting and contemplating suicide, I felt like a worthless piece of trash. I had been walked on by so many people. I gave up.” I showed him the scares on my arms, on the back of my neck and on my sides. He winced but he kept listening. “All of this lasted through all of grade 9 and half of grade 10 when someone finally cared. She helped me through everything, through the hurt she listened and helped. She didn’t judge me, she was always there. I finally saw a brighter side. She stopped me from smoking; the drugs and the drinking that had begun. It was too late for me to go back to what I was before. It took a whole year for me to just feel happy. The grade 11 happened. I finally was happy enough to get a boyfriend and I did. We dated for a good 3 months. But I refused to sleep with him because I knew it would bring back memories.”  
I was crying hard now, I could barely bring up this. It was still so fresh in my mind, I wasn’t over it. It still hurts. Liam pulled me closer to him. I looked back at him. “He had never been violent, I wasn’t expecting this but when I refused he beat me. He almost broke my face; he hit me so hard so many times. When he threw me out the door if couldn’t move, I didn’t know what to do. I went to the one person I knew who cared, the one person I trusted, the one person who never judged me. She made me look normal, covered all the bruises and helped me piece my life back together again. She wouldn’t let me get depressed or anything. From that point on things slowly started to look up and all of grade 12 was wonderful, but I wish that first thing had never happened. I wouldn’t be in this mess of a life.”   
I finally felt as if I could just crawl into his arms and I did. I just cried while saying “Liam, you are an angel. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I may have not known you for a long time I want you to know that you mean everything to me. I want to just stay in your arms forever and never leave.”  
He stroked my back, as tear streamed down his face. He had no idea what to say, I wanted to run away. All the memories were floating around my head, everything. I could feel my arms stinging where the cuts used to lie. I wanted them gone, I wanted to just lie there and never move. It was a good hour of crying before I stopped.  
“Love, I want you to know. I am always here for you. I cannot believe that happened to someone as loving and carefree as you. You are perfection, you are beautiful and you are worth everything. What those guys did to you was terrible; I never want to hurt you. I want to go hunt those guys down and personally hurt them. How could they do this to you? You are so nice and friendly. You are an angel, you mean everything to me, and I never want to let you go! I want you to feel safe; I want you to be happy. I want to stay here and never let you go. Ever.” Liam said; I could feel him still crying. I looked up at him. I wanted to freeze this moment in time and never move.   
Louis’s POV  
“Where is Liam?” I exclaimed, “He was supposed to be here an hour ago, he won’t answer his phone, this is stupid!”  
“Louis is probably just with Alicia. Have you tried going down to either of their rooms?” harry asked annoyed by me.  
“No, but I’m going to now.” I grabbed the key to Liam’s room, and the emergency one to Alicia’s.   
I walked to Liam’s knocked, waited and then let myself in. no one was there. I left and walked over to Alicia’s. I heard what sounded like crying. Oh dear god no, I thought to myself. I knocked, waited but eventually let myself in. I look around but I couldn’t see them, I knocked on the bedroom door.   
“Guys, can I come in?” I ask quietly  
“Sure Louis, but it isn’t the best time.” Liam said but I walked in anyways. Liam had tears rolling down his face cradling Alicia in his arms. I could hear her quietly sobbing. “Did you forget about the band meeting today?”  
“Is it 7 already?” he asked confused.  
“No it is 8. Why? What happened here?” I wondered.  
Alicia crawled out of Liam’s arms and regained herself. I’d never seen anyone so upset, ever.  
“I told Liam why I absolutely think I am broken and why I am a worthless piece of garbage.” Alicia stated clear as day, I stared at her in shock.  
“Alicia, do not say that. You are perfect to me.” Liam pulled her in for a hug, she shrugged him off.   
“Louis I trust you, I don’t know why and I don’t want to think about it. But I need to tell you this. Other than Liam you are the only other person I know and love talking to. The other boys are great but I don’t know them very well, I want to but I don’t know. I need to tell you this. I want you to know me for while me. I want you to be like an older brother to me, if that’s not too much to ask?” She said, as Liam put his arms around her. She was slightly scaring me.  
“Of course I will be an older brother to you, you are amazing Alicia. What do you need to tell me?” I sat down beside her.   
She told me all that happened to her in high school. All the people that hurt her, it made me think. She is broken, I honestly found it hard to believe, but she spoke only the truth. Liam seemed to crying again, he had just heard the story too. By the time she was done, I was crying.   
“Alicia, I don’t know what to say.” I said pulling her into a hug, I felt her crying. She was so young when all this happened. It made me feel terrible. “Alicia, I will always be here for you. You can always trust me. I will be the brother you never had. I promise, love.”  
“Thank you Lou, this means a lot to me.” she kissed my cheek and went to sit with Liam.   
“We should get to that band meeting; I came to get you almost an hour ago.”  
“Yes, I didn’t realize it was so late, I came to talk to Alicia at 2, we’ve been crying most of the afternoon. But Louis, I’m bringing her with me.”  
“Give me two minutes to make it look like I haven’t been crying for like 6 hours.” She runs off to the bathroom, only to come back out 30 seconds later looking perfect again. “Okay I am ready.”  
“How do you look so good all the time?” Liam whispers to her  
“You are amazing, you know that right?” she whispers back. I walk in front of them smiling. I walk into the room realizing my face is still red from crying and so is Liam’s.   
“I’m sorry I am so late boys.” Liam looks at Alicia, “We were distracted.”  
“Too busy eating each other’s faces?” Harry joked.   
“Actually harry, Alicia told Liam a story of her past and then told me. If you don’t notice we have both been crying a lot.” I spit at him. I don’t know why I just did that. “That was rude, I am sorry, I just want to protect Alicia.”  
“Yes it was my fault, I’m sorry boys.” She barely says, with more tears streaming down her face. Alicia and Liam sit on the couch; she curls into his chest and falls asleep.   
“Well let’s get on with this meeting.” Liam says stroking Alicia’s hair.   
Harry’s POV  
Louis told me off, I’m not too sure what had happened but for Louis to be that mad over a joke. It must have been serious. Then Liam tells us that Alicia is coming on tour with us for like 3 weeks. Well she is a lovely girl but I don’t understand what is going on.   
“So Alicia is coming with us?” Niall confirms.   
“Yes Niall, she also told me that her friend really wants to meet you.” Liam smiles.  
“Oh, what’s her name?” Niall gets all excited.   
“Tayler, when we play in Vancouver, Alicia is going to surprise her by bring her back stage.” Liam says staring down at Alicia sleeping. “You can ask Alicia about it later.”  
“So boys, are we ready for this tour? All our girls are going to be there when we hit Seattle, aren’t we excited.” I exclaim.  
“Yes,” they all yell. Louis continues, “But we should all get some sleep and spend out last day with our loved ones.”  
Everyone says goodbye till tomorrow evening. We were pumped but it is always hard leaving home.   
Alicia’s POV  
We boarded the plane at 6 in the morning. I was not looking forward to this long flight, but I must say that first class is lovely! We sat in rows of three, Liam, Louis and me, and Harry Zayn and Niall. Whose seat turned around, I was so shocked. They all laughed at me! In my life I had watched way to many episodes of Mayday, I refused to look out the window. I sat in between the two boys.   
“ARG,” I mumble. “I am tired and you are uncomfortable airplane seat.”  
“Are you talking to inanimate things Alicia?” Louis asks me  
“Yes,” I said moving from Liam’s shoulder to his. “Ah Louis you are comfortable either. This is irritating.” I sat straight up. Liam was just laughing at me.  
“Alicia, you are special.” Louis smirks at me.   
“I know, how long is this flight?” I ask   
“We only took off 10 minutes ago. We aren’t even over the ocean yet. So we have about 10 more hours.”  
“You mean I have to sit still for 10 hours. AHHH” I yell, gaining looks from all over the cabin.   
“Oh just go to sleep Alicia, and we will be there in no time.” I hear Niall yell back at me.  
“Fine, I’ll just shut up.” I say pouting, I gain 5 thank you. I grab my iPod, and then the worse thing happens.   
“Seriously?” I say to myself.  
“What is it now, love?” Liam whispers to me.   
“I forgot headphones, this is going to be a long flight.” I sigh.  
“Use mine, because I stole yours and they are in the suitcase.”  
“You stole my headphones, you little bugger you.” Pulling him into a kiss and stealing his headphones. I put on my favourite playlist, turned the volume to almost full blast, put on my hood, and curled into a ball in the seat.   
6 hours later I woke up to a very loud song, I wasn’t expecting it. I shot straight up in my seat. I ripped out my head phones, and breathe deeply. That scared the shit out of me.  
“Alicia, are you okay?” Liam ask full of panic.   
“Holy crap, that song was loud and it scared me.” I state, and all 5 boys start laughing at me. Pouting, I say, “you guys aren’t very nice, it was scary”  
“Are we there yet?” I ask  
“No but it is lunch, we will get to eat soon,” Niall says. I giggle, Niall always thinks about food.   
The rest of the plane ride flew by; we ate, played games and just had an all-around good time. I started feeling myself trusting the boys. I don’t understand, it took me forever to trust my best friend but these boys are different. They are so easy to get along with. I’ve been a fan for so long, being around them is unreal.   
We landed in LA at 830 in the morning, time difference are going to be the death of me. I flipped on my shades, grabbed my two bags and got off the plane. The first couple days the boys had a lot of rehearsing, so I went out exploring LA on my own. It’s a lovely city.  
The two weeks before the other girls arrived went by so quickly, I was still a mystery, but everyone seems to like me. Zayn and Harry went to the airport to get Chandi and Taylor. I was really hoping to get closer with them. When they got back to the apartment, they tackled me.   
“Oh hi girls” I say laughing on the floor.   
“Alicia! Go get ready, we want to get to know you better, us girls are going out for dinner now.” Chandi demanded.   
“Okay I will go grab my sweater.” I say bounding into the room, Liam looks surprised. I find my favourite sweater. It’s red with all 5 boys’ nicknames on it. I threw it on over my tank top, gave Liam a kiss and ran out the door.   
“Wow, you are fast, did you tell Liam?” Taylor said  
“No, I confused him and ran out of the room. So we should hurry and leave.” I said pulling them out of the hotel. We all threw on our shades and hopped into one of the cars they boys were allowed to use. I was driving. I was the only one who knew how to drive in America.   
“Were to girls?” I ask  
“Um drive around downtown Seattle and when we see something good we will stop.” Chandi blurts out.  
“NOTHING SPICY PLEASE.” I yell, while driving off into downtown.  
Liam’s POV  
I was sitting in the room, looking at the present for Alicia. When she came bounding into the room, grabbing her sweater giving me a kiss and walked out. I sat there for a second and then went to chase after her, but she was already gone. She is always so strange.   
“Where the hell did Taylor go?” Harry yelled. I stepped out into the mini living room of the suite in the hotel. “I went to go get something and now she is gone.”  
“I was thinking the same thing about Chandi, she just kind of vanished” Zayn sighed.   
“Alicia ran into the room, grabbing her sweater and then she ran out.” I say.   
“Where do you think they all went?” Harry wonders.  
“I bet they all went to go get food. They never see each other and Taylor and Chandi barely know Alicia.” Niall said “Anyone else hungry?”  
“How do you know this Niall?” Zayn questioned him.  
“I overheard them talking, so no one else is hungry? Maybe Louis is.”  
Niall wandered down the hall to Louis room.   
“Well we need to go find them, they don’t know there way around or how to get back or how to drive in America.” Harry says grabbing his things.  
“Harry, sit down!” I say. “Alicia lives 3 hours north of here, and has been to Seattle many times. Plus she is Canadian and they drive the same as Americans. Alicia knows what she is doing.”  
“Are you sure they will be okay?” Zayn sits beside harry with a worried expression on his face.  
“Of course I am mates! Let’s watch a movie to pass them time.” I say throwing in 21 Jump Street.   
3 movies later, we all here the booming laughter of the 3 girls in the elevator, Harry, Zayn and I stand up the greet them.  
“LIAM!” Alicia comes crashing into my arms. “I missed you love.” I hear the other girls awing behind us.   
“How was your night girls?” Harry asks pulling Taylor into his arms.   
“It was lovely, but Alicia is a terrible driver. She nearly killed us” Taylor said.   
“I DID NOT! That guy cut me off!” she yells.  
“You didn’t need to pull up beside him and call him a ‘Dirty fucking asshole’” Chandi says laughing.   
“Yes, actually I did. That asshole deserved it. This is why I hate the states! No one knows how to drive.” She groans and falls onto the couch in between Louis and Niall.   
“Where am I supposed to sit Alicia?” I ask.  
“Hmm, I don’t know maybe on your bum.” She says sarcastically.   
“Ha-ha” I sit in front of her and she plays with my hair.   
“So Louis, you may not want to go in your bathroom in your room.” Alicia whispers to him.   
“Oh god, what did you do?” he says and everyone is laughing.   
“How about I show you!” she leaps off the couch towards Louis room.  
“I am terrified Alicia. What the hell did you do?” he follows her and so do the rest of us.  
“You’ll see.” She said in her mischievous little voice. We walked into Louis bathroom and everything looked normal until he opened the curtain on the shower. She filled the shower with carrots, lovely.  
“I was bored when you guys were at rehearsals today, so I did this. Now I feel bad. Btw don’t use your hair dryer.” She said grabbing it and pointing it at him. “Well I’ll show you what I did here.”   
She turned on the blow dryer; glitter flew out of it covering Louis and anyone who was in range. Louis tackled her to the ground.   
“And you think you are so funny?” he said trying to get the dryer. She shot up and grabbed some carrots throwing them at him.   
“Louis, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!” she threw a carrot at him bolting out of the room, pulling me with her. We ran to the elevator and to the car.   
“Liam, let’s go somewhere.” She says throwing the keys in the ignition and driving away. We ended up by the ocean, staring out at the waves crashing against the shore.  
“You know how perfect you are.” She says looking up at me. “You’ve made me feel honestly and perfectly happy! We have been together for nearly a month and I wouldn’t change one moment of it ever. You are too sweet and nice; I think I don’t deserve this. But I love being with you, in your arms, being around you and I love being able to call you mine. Liam I love you.”  
“I love you too. I never want to lose you.” I lean down and kiss her.   
Alicia’s POV  
We were finally in Vancouver; I was finally going to make Niall happy with my best friend Tayler, knowing they would be perfect together. I drove to her apartment.   
“Tayler, OPEN THE DOOR!” I yelled pounding on the door.   
“ALICIA! What are you doing here?” she exclaimed pulling me into a hug.   
“Well I had the tickets to the One Direction concert still, so we are going. FRONT ROW! Middle of the stage!” I tell her! She starts freaking out. I look at my phone its 5. “You have about an hour to get ready, and bring a bag we will stay in the hotel I am at tonight. I have a surprise for you.”  
“You can watch some TV or make something to eat because food out there is expensive. I’m going to go hop in the shower.” She runs off to her room.   
I have about 5 texts from Liam asking if I am alright. I just laugh and reply. I made some Kraft dinner for the both of us and got re-ready for the concert. I was actually excited. We drove out there and I got let in before a lot of fans.   
“How did we just get in so early?” Tayler asks.  
“Ultimate VIP passes. Duh!” I say  
“You didn’t, OMG the sound check is starting.” She says and we both run down to the floor. Louis starts to wave at me but Liam hits him. Phew almost blew the surprise.   
“Alicia, have I ever told you how great of friend you are.” She said giving me the biggest hug ever.   
“We all need to meet them and I wanted to do it with you.” I say and me jump up and down full of excitement. “Look there is Niall. He is smiling at you!”  
“Please don’t let me faint.” She starts to freak out the cute way Tayler does.   
“Hey, I’ll be right back. I have to go to the washroom.” I say, she nods entranced by Niall.   
I see Liam out of the corner of my eye; I sneak back and run to hug him.   
“I missed you” he whispers in my ear. “By the way, Niall thinks Tayler is absolutely beautiful.”  
“I know she is! Where are we going tonight? Like after the concert?” I ask   
“We are going to a local club, we rented the back half. I have to go back and get ready love, I will be missing you! I love you!” Liam says, giving me a quick kiss.   
“I love you too; don’t just pay attention to me during the concert! We are still a secret relationship, you know.” I yell after him.  
I run back to Tayler. Within no time the sound check ends and the concert begins.  
Niall’s POV  
“Did you guys see Alicia’s friend Tayler?” I say while changing.  
“Yes but I mostly just was paying attention to Alicia.” Liam says and I swear I heard Louis whisper ‘me too’  
“You two boys need to pay more attention to the rest of the crowd. Liam you don’t want people to find out your secret.” Harry says, as we are rushed back out on stage.   
The bright lights shine down and the crowd screams. We sing stand up. When it is Liam turn to talk it is right before one thing  
“This goes out to a very special girl, you know who you are and I love you” he says into the microphone, all our mouths fall open; I cannot believe he just did that. I see Alicia’s face beet red in the audience. We all start to sing and Alicia starts to cry, this is lovely.   
Alicia’s POV  
Liam dedicated a song to me. He said he love me. Liam told everyone about us, yet they still don’t know who I am. I love this boy. Tayler starts to leave.   
“Hey let’s just wait a minute until it clears out a bit.” I say watching for Paul.   
“Dude, I cannot believe Liam girlfriend is here in Vancouver with them! I wish we could hang out with them. I bet she is gorgeous.” Tayler says sighing, as I try so hard not to smile. We talk about the concert for five minutes. I put my shades on and Paul comes up to me.   
“You girls ready to go?” Paul asks.  
“Yes, Tayler grab your things I have a surprise for you.” I said following Paul. We don’t even make it back stage before Liam comes running up to me.   
“You know how hard you make it for me to do my job properly? I missed holding you.” He said and kissed me. “Hello Tayler, how are you?”  
“YOU ARE LIAM’S GIRLFRIEND ALICIA!!” she yells at me as we continue walking back stage. “Why didn’t I know this?”  
“I wanted to surprise you; no one but you knows it’s me. I told Niall all about you and he is really interested in you.” I say and her face lights up.  
“Did I ever tell you that I love you Alicia.” she says. And Niall walks up behind her.   
“Niall this is Tayler.” I watch them, they are perfect.   
“How about we go get to know each other?” Niall says grabbing her hand and leading her down to his dressing room.   
“So are all the boys showering? We are all going out to party tonight right?” I ask  
“Well I was waiting for you but yes the other boys are almost ready.” He says pulling me close to him. We walk to his dressing room and he showers quickly. He comes out only wearing boxers.   
“WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?” I groan at him. He came over and kissed me. “Put some clothes on you fool, we have places to go, people to see!”   
He gets dressed and fixes his hair. “Seriously? Hurry up the others are waiting.” I throw a pillow at him. “Come along love.”   
We rush out to the limo where the rest of the boys are waiting. We are all ready to party! We get to the club and go in the back to the reserved area for us.  
“To all of our lovely girls who mean the world to us,” Harry says in a toast!  
“To the 5 most spectacular boys to walk the planet,” I say!  
I see Niall and Tay getting on really well, then there is Harry and Taylor dancing, then there is Zayn and Chandi being as cute as can be. Then there is Liam Louis and I, I would love to be alone with Liam but I didn’t want Louis to feel bad. So I paid more attention to him, I felt like someone was watching me the whole time.   
“I’ll be right back! Okay love?” I tell Liam he nods. I walk down out of the area we are in the use the washroom. I come out 5 minutes later.   
“Miss me, bitch?” my ex-boyfriend who beat me to a bloody pulp said to me.   
Liam’s POV  
I hear an ear piercing scream, and then my name being frantically yelled. All the boys look at me, I notice Alicia has been gone a while. I see her being thrown over someone shoulder and dragged out the back door.   
“Liam? Was that Alicia?” Louis face was panic stricken.   
“I believe so, follow me.” I said, the rest of the boy couldn’t believe it. Louis and I ran through the crowd. We crashed through the back doors when I heard her voice.  
“You mother fucking asshole put me down I refuse to do what you say.” Alicia’s voice echoes down the alley. I was able to see her now. She hadn’t seen Louis and me yet.   
“If I put you down will you stop yelling?” this prick said.   
“Yes.” He puts her down and Alicia punches him in the face, and runs.   
“You fucking bitch,” he ran after her and tackled her to the ground. I saw him then hit her in the face, Many times. I ran after them and so did Louis, I heard the other boys close behind.   
“You think someone is going to save you now, you stupid little whore. Why did you even leave me in the first place? I wouldn’t need to kidnap you if you would have slept with me then. But no, you had to be the little bitch you are and leave me. You deserve this.” he punched her in the face again. She stopped struggling and became a pile on the ground. Louis ran past me; I could see the fury in his eyes.   
“Hey prick, get the hell off of her.” Louis yelled punching the guy in the back of the head. He got up and tried to hit Lou, but Lou was too fast. I came up behind the guy, putting my arm around his neck in a hold.  
“Leave Alicia alone, don’t you dare come near her again,” I growl. I heard faint sirens in the background. Harry pulls me away from him and punches him square in the jaw; Zayn joins Harry in holding him back.   
I collapse beside Alicia, she is still breathing but her face is bleeding and broken. Louis sits on the other side of checking to see if she is alright. Neither of us knows what we are doing, I break down crying. The police and paramedics show up. They take the prick into custody. Alicia comes to right when the paramedics arrive.   
“I refuse to go to the hospital.” She says, “I’m fine this has happened before.”  
“Ma’am you need to go.” The paramedic tries to bargain with her.   
“I am not going anywhere; you can examine my face and then I’m going to go to bed.” She spits out, obviously angered.   
“Yes ma’am.” He examines her face.  
“There will be no permanent damage, or scaring. But it will be painful. If you get traumatic headaches, please come to the hospital, as it will be a sign of internal bleeding.” He says and walks away.  
“Where is the fucking asshole?” she asks the police, it was like I wasn’t even there. “Can I beat him?”  
“No you may not, but I will allow you to tell him off.” He walks over the cruiser. She yells terrible, life threatening things that the police officer let slide.   
“Okay, that is enough Ma’am. Would you like to press charges?”  
“Can the crown just press charges, I don’t want to sue him, but I want him to go to jail.” She angrily says.   
“Yes, I need your story.” He says. Alicia tells him of that part of her past the other boys just listen in horror.   
“All that had happened to you? You are only 17 nearly 18.” The police officer says in shock.   
“Yes, all that and more. This is just the icing on the cake.” She says walking away from him and right past us back into the club. “Lovely, I wrecked out party”  
I stare at her in disbelief. I followed her back in, while the others went to the limo.   
“I need another glass of whatever the hell I am drinking!” I hear Alicia yell at the bartender. She had three tall empty glasses in front of her. I walk over to her as she chugs the 4th one in a minute flat.   
“Oh hey you,” she says to me with this fake happiness.   
“We are heading back to the hotel now, love. Everyone is waiting outside.” I tell her.  
“Okay, good bartender man, I need one more drink before-” Alicia starts to say.  
“No she doesn’t, we are leaving now love.” I say pulling her out of her chair, and putting her sunglasses on to cover her face.  
“Okay fine.” She said, very unable to walk, I end up picking her up and carrying her to the limo.   
“Hey everyone.” She slurs as she gets in. everyone stares at her in utter shock, considering she isn’t even old enough to drink. This is going to be a long night.   
Alicia’s POV  
I woke up the next morning at 6. No one was up yet, my face hurt, my body hurt. I will kill that fucking asshole. I rolled out of bed, changed into my gym clothes. Grabbing my iPod, I headed out the door. The thoughts are floating in my head. The hurtful words he yelled at me, like good ole times. I stretch out my body and begin my normal routine. Music blasting, he is still all that I am thinking about.   
I go to lift weights; the anger building inside me erupts. I throw the weight at the glass, shattering it.   
“FUCK!” I yell. I better go do something about this. I finish my workout. I tell the front desk about my ‘accident’ and pay them. By the time I’m done its 8am.   
I climb the stairs and sneak into the room. Liam seems to be waking up; I grab a change of clothes and hop in the shower blasting my music. When I get out, my clothes are gone and all that’s left is my bra and undies. Liam I am going to kill you. I walk out to my suitcase.   
“Good morning beautiful, don’t you just look fine.” He says checking me out.   
“You know, I thought I heard the door open when I showered. You little bugger.” I said grabbing my shirt.   
“You should keep that off and come lie in bed.” He said winking.   
“You wish, maybe if you didn’t steal my clothes I would of.” I stuck my tongue out at him and put my shirt on. Then he pulled me onto the bed.  
“AHH! What are you doing? Let me go Liam!” I screamed as he tickled me. “Stop, I. cant. Breathe.”  
“What do you say?” he said as he continued to tickle me.   
“Please. LIAM. PLEASE. STOP.” I say in between the laughing while trying to squirm away.   
“Fine, can I have a kiss first?” he asks, I give him a kiss and he lets me free.  
“You know I don’t like you. You are evil.” I say trying to glare at him but failing miserably.   
“I love you too!” he yells. I laugh and finish getting dressed. I go to look at my face in the mirror.  
“Liaaaammmmm.” I groan, “My face hurts, is it bruised that bad?”  
“No, if I didn’t know what happen. I wouldn’t even know.” He says, “That sounded stupid, you know what I mean. “  
“You are crazy,” I said kissing him again. I pulled away and smiled.  
“Oh, I have a present for you!” he exclaims.  
“NO, no you don’t, why would you spend money on me?” I ask him.  
“Because I love you, tomorrow is our one month but since we are busy I want to give it to you now!” he said pulling me out of the room.  
“Well where are we going?” I ask.  
“I hide it in Niall’s room so you wouldn’t find it. Wait here.” He says and starts to walk away.  
“You wish, I want to see my best friend Tayler!” we walk to their room. We knock and Niall lets us in. the room is covered in food.  
“What did you guys do last night?” I yell.  
“We had a food fight, I won.” Tayler said snuggling back up beside Niall.  
“What’s up mates?” Niall questioned.  
“I was just getting Alicia’s gift.” He said secretly grabbing it and putting it in his pocket. Tayler winked at me.  
“See you two later!” I said skipping out of the room pulling Liam along. We walked to the little sitting area on the top floor suite. He turned me around.  
“What are you-” I start.  
“Close your eyes, and just wait.” He says, putting something around my neck. Oh no, I am going to cry. This cannot be true. He means so much to me. I love this boy, this crazy, amazing, sweet, funny boy! I look down to see a heart shaped locket with a picture of us in it. He spins me around.  
“Ah, why are you crying? Don’t cry love.” He wipes away the tears, I look at him.  
“This is too much, I can’t even begin to say thank you.”  
“You don’t need to say anything.” He said smiling. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, as I heard awing in the background, but nothing else matter but Liam.   
Chandi’s POV  
I look at Liam and Alicia being all cute like always. I wonder how she hasn’t broken down yet. I saw her laying there nearly dead. I saw that guy deliver the last blow. I saw Louis beat the shit out of him. I saw the blood rolling down Alicia’s face. Yet today it is like it never even happened. I haven’t seen her cry. Last night after she told her story to the cops, she wouldn’t even look at any of us. Not even when she was drunk. She sat there, zoned out.   
I have never seen anyone as brave as her. She didn’t cry. She didn’t even seem to break. I don’t understand, how could you not be broken? I remember hearing her say ‘it happens all the time, I’m used to it,’ how could you be used to it? That poor young girl, I need to help her.   
“Okay, so since everyone is here now!” Alicia exclaims, walking away from Liam, but he follows like a little puppy. “I know what we are doing today. Since you boys have a day off and its SUPER nice out, we are going to Playland.”  
“REALLY? Dude, you are so smart.” Tayler said, I thought, what is Playland?  
“Where are we going Alicia?” Zayn asked.   
“Oh Playland, it’s the only fun thing to do in Vancouver. It’s an amusement park, it is lame compared to most, but I love It.” she says smiling. “NO OBJECTIONS! Everyone grab your bags, money, ID, whatever else you need and meet out here in 10.”   
We all nodded, I just couldn’t help but think how if she so happy.   
Alicia’s POV  
We have to take two different cars, but I drive one, Tayler drives the other. We are the only one who knows how to get there. Security follows close behind. Since it was spontaneous, and it was a Tuesday, Playland shouldn’t be too busy. We get in there and the boys want to do everything.  
We go on all the rides, and we eat so much food. After about 2 hours, I see him, that same guy that beat me just last night, Darrell. We make eye contact, instinctively I move closer to Liam. I knew why he was here. He wouldn’t let me get away with anything.   
The boys decided it was time to play the arcade games. I really had to go pee, but I had pretended I never saw Darrell.  
“I have to use the washroom; I’ll be right back love.” I said  
“No, last time that happened you almost died.” He says pulling me closer to him. “You need someone to go with you.”  
“Please, Liam he is in jail! I will be okay.” I said walking away. Liam was watching me I just knew.   
I walk out of the bathroom and there Darrell is. I couldn’t believe it, I thought it was imagination.   
“You are not getting away so easily this time.” He said pulling me to the back entrance. I still had my phone, but I had dropped my bag. He didn’t notice, I prayed for the first time ever, that Liam would find it.   
“Why aren’t you fighting this time?” he purred in my face. “You look so tasty today.”  
“You are pathetic.” I said as he knocked me out.   
Liam’s POV  
Alicia had been gone a while, so I grab Tayler.  
“Hi, so have you seen Alicia? She was going to the bathroom like 20 minutes ago.” I say worried.  
“Let’s go check.” She says sighing. The other boys notice and follow us. That’s when I see her bag on the ground and the slightest amount of blood around it. Tayler goes in there.   
“Um Liam, she isn’t in there, no one is.” Tayler pauses. “But you should see this.”  
I walk in, not sure what to accept. In her blood on the mirror it said ‘I got your princess, good luck finding her.’ my whole world was gone. I went to her bag, I dug around in there. Her phone wasn’t there, maybe she still has it.  
Tayler was telling everyone what happened. Again we were on the phone with the police. They came took samples, evidence and fingerprints. Then my phone rang. The name says Alicia, the boys notice my face and huddle around, and I put it on speaker phone.  
“Hello, Alicia?”   
“Liam, I should of listened I am sorry-” she started, until I heard her whimper in pain.   
“That wasn’t what you were supposed to say bitch.” He paused. “SAY WHAT I TOLD YOU TO SAY!”  
“Liam, I am being forced to say. I don’t…” she started crying, I could hear this prick hit her. “I can’t say it, I will not say it. Darrell, I refuse to say it. Beat me all you want, I love him, I will not say I don’t.”  
“You whore, I bet all you do is sleep with him, like how you used to sleep around before we dated.” He yells in her face, slapping her.  
“I have never slept around. I’ve been raped multiple times you ass swipe. You are going to do it to me next, so why should I even try anymore. WHY DON’T YOU JUST KILL ME!” I hear her say, my heart breaks. No one makes as sound, it’s almost seems as if they forgot they were on the phone.   
“Maybe I will kill you, I’ll make your little boy toy dance around the world looking for you, and one day I will just kill you. But I don’t think I could. Alicia you know I love you.”  
“No you fucking don’t. You lust me, all you have ever wanted to do is get in my pants. You know what; He won’t have to find me because I will kill you. Do not under estimate the power of me. You fuck head.” She says.  
“You make me want you so bad. The things I will do to you later.” He says, my little angel is danger. I try not to cry.  
“I will never stop struggling. I will never stop trying to get away from you. I will never stop loving Liam. I will never stop wanting to be with the other boys. I will never stop thinking about Taylor, Tayler and Chandi. I will never stop trying to kill you. I will never stop.” She screams, and then I hear her whimpering. By now all the boys are crying, the girls are crying. I am trying so hard to old myself together, but I fail miserably.  
“Good luck with that; I am going to torture you into loving me! You will give me your love. Or I will kill Liam.” He says, I hear her whimpering.   
“You will never hurt my Liam, you won’t hurt any of the boys. I am not letting you do that.” She says in defeat.  
“Then you will do as I say, or it’s down they go.” He pauses. “Look at the blood drip down your arms. We will be right back.” I hear two doors open and close.   
“Liam I wasn’t supposed to leave this on, Go home please. Don’t look for me. I need you to be safe. I love you more than anything in the world. Stay heavily guarded and make sure you don’t let anyone go anywhere alone. I will be alright.” She was crying.   
“Alicia, I, no none of us are going to let him hurt us, we are going to find you. I will search every single house in the country if I have to. I will find you, I will not ever give up. I will search forever my love. Please don’t give up hope ever. I love you. We all love you. We will find you.” I said bawling my eyes out.  
“Well I know where I am, we are in Langley. I am probably going to Darrell Clemens house, or one of his friends. That all the help I can give you.” She pauses. “They are coming back. Liam, I love you with all my heart and I always will. Never forget that.”  
The line went dead and I realised how many police officers were standing around listening. I dropped the phone and fell to the ground, clutching onto her bag. He was hurting her. My angel, my life, my happiness, my everything, I could see her smile in my mind.  
“Liam, we will find her. He has pulled this shit before. He didn’t touch her, he just took her.” Tayler said to me.   
“Wait, what? Why wouldn’t she tell me this has happened before?” I ask frantically.   
“Alicia is different. She isn’t over the fact that he would try and do this, she has been though the rape, drugs, drinking, and smoking which she is all over with. Like you bring it up and she doesn’t care. Alicia once really care for Darrell, she used to talk about him all the time. Until he beat her, she was broken. I was the girl that helped her though everything. He always brings her back, I just don’t know what he will do this time. Alicia never had you before.” She said with tears streaming down her face. Niall pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest.   
“Mate, she will be alright. Alicia is a tough cookie, did you not hear her standing up for us?” Louis says pulling me into a hug.  
“Lou, did you not hear her say why don’t you kill me now?” I say rudely.  
“Mate,” Harry said patting my back. “We will find her. Nothing is going to stop us. We will postpone the tour, we will postpone the interviews, and everything will be on hold until we find Alicia.”  
“We won’t let anyone hurt her ever again, and we will get that asshole in jail.” Chandi chimes in. Zayn nods.   
“Nothing will stop us from finding her, Liam. She means too much to you to let her get hurt.” Niall says and Tayler kisses him.  
“None of us are going to give up.” Taylor adds.   
“Well we better get on the phone to all the arenas and everything else that we need to postpone, what shall we make it two weeks later now?” Paul asks, and Louis goes off to talk with him.  
I stand there holding Alicia’s bag, wishing I was holding her, wishing I could smell her hair, or feel her touch or anything. I just want to hold her in my arms and never let go.   
Alicia’s POV  
I woke up naked, cuffed to a bad. Fucking lovely I thought to myself. Where am I? Well my head is spinning. He has drugged me. I can feel it creeping through my skin, down my body. God I hate drugs. He has the TV on. A news flash comes on.   
“A 17 year old girl has been kidnapped from Playland today, she was there with the boys of One Direction. This is her.” it showed a picture of me. “This is a photo of who took her.” they showed Darrell. “If anyone see or knows anything of Alicia where about please contact the police.”  
“Look what your little boy toy did.” He said “Everyone knows you are dating Liam Payne of One Direction now. Don’t you wish he didn’t do that.”  
“No, I wish I had clothes on.” I said bluntly.   
“What is so great about this gay pop star!? Honestly you could do better honey.” He said coming over and touching me.  
“Stop touching me. Liam is perfect, he is sweet, kind, amazing, nice, smart, and honest. He always thinks of me before he thinks of himself. Unlike you, you are ignorant prick, an asshole, a jackass, should I go on?” I said spitting in his face. He back handed me.  
“I am in charge here! Not you, you will not be a bitch. You will do what I say.” He yelled in my face.  
“You wish buddy.” I said, as he wrapped his hands around my neck and began to strangle me. I could feel myself slipping away, as he pulled his hands off my neck. He climbed on top of me and went for a ride.   
I hate everything right now, I thought to myself.  
Tayler’s POV  
My best friend gone, it’s been 3 days and there hasn’t been a word about her, nothing. I swear Liam is broken, he has tried to go out in public but he just gets swarmed by people. I hear him at night sitting in his room crying. That is all I do at night now. Cry, I cuddle close to Niall and I cry.   
I need her back in my life, I thought to myself.  
“GAH! God dammit Alicia, this is all my fault.” I say to myself.  
“No Tay, it isn’t.” Niall says coming to comfort me.  
“I got them together so long ago. He seemed like such a sweet guy. I told her to go for it! This is my entire fault.” I cry into his chest.  
“No, I know you. You would have known if he was bad. This is an entirely different thing. Something must have happened when they were dating. Or he has a creepy obsessive personality. But this isn’t your fault princess.” He said kissing my forehead.   
Alicia’s POV  
What has it been now? 4 days. I don’t even know. I at least have clothes now and I am unchained from the bed. He gave me my necklace that Liam gave me. I haven’t cried yet. I haven’t showed emotion. I sit there waiting for him to kill me, waiting for it all to end.   
“Hello beautiful!” he marches into the room. I look at the wall. “How are you?”  
“Fuck off. Don’t touch me.” I said still fighting.   
“Oh maybe I will just fuck you.” He said trying to grab me.  
“You wish.” I said punching him square in the nose. I saw the blood stream down his face. I ran for the door.   
“I gave you a little freedom, and you abuse It.” he said pulling me to the ground by my hair. My mind is shaken; I feel blood streaming down my neck.   
“You fucking ass hole. Can you just let me free?” I said punching him.  
“Don’t you just wish.” He said tying me back onto the cold hard bed. “You will enjoy this, bitch.”  
I lay there, trying to forget what was happening but every time I did, he would punch me in the stomach. I will kill this asshole in his sleep. He won’t ever see the light of day. I know I deserve this. It is happening to me. I must deserve this. 

Liam’s POV  
It’s been 5 days without my love. The police believe to have found where she is being kept, but they can’t do anything without permission. I just want her back. WHY DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND THIS. I started crying again. Why?   
“Liam, how are you doing?” Louis asks coming into the room. He looks happy. “I have some bad news, and some good news.”  
“I want the bad news first Lou,” I said dreading to hear that they haven’t found Alicia.   
“They haven’t found Alicia, but they know where she may be.” He says. “Oh and Darrell has been arrested and is in custody.”  
“THEY FOUND HIM, BUT THEY HAVEN’T FOUND MY ALICIA.” I scream at him.   
“Liam, relax. Darrell gave the police 5 places she could be. They are searching the higher risk places first.” Louis says trying to calm me.   
“When they find her, come talk to me and not a minute sooner.” I go back to sobbing in bed.   
Alicia’s POV  
I wake up after what six days. I am in a car, my legs are cut very deep and there is blood everywhere. I think I can voices. I see bright lights. I sit up. I am alone. Maybe this is what heaven is like. Ha like I am good enough to go to heaven. I want my Liam, like all I ever want.   
“Hello,” I hear a familiar voice, I look up.  
“Louis, what are you doing here? Where is Liam?” I ask as he lifts me out of the vehicle, and onto a gurney.   
“He will be here, love. He just hasn’t been himself the last week. I don’t think he has left the hotel room.” He says quietly following me to the ambulance and climbing in behind the paramedic.   
“Louis, thank you for finding me,” I say worried about Liam while slowly fading. “But I don’t want Liam to see me like this. Please, at the hospital don’t let him in to see me until I fix myself.”  
“I promise, I won’t let him in until you say.” Louis say panicked. “Alicia, you have to stay with us. Stay awake, don’t let the darkness consume you.”  
“Louis, you’ve been a great brother figure to me. I love you…” I said as I faded.  
“Alicia? ALICIA NO! Come back to us! ALICIA!” I hear as I fade.

 

Louis’s POV  
I watch as they try and bring life back to Alicia. Dear god please let her live, I think to myself. Just as I see the life spring back into her. I watch her breath; the paramedics are frantically working on the cuts. This poor girl never deserved any of this.   
We make it to the hospital in no time flat, we have a private area where Alicia should be taken, but she goes straight to ER. Liam tries to chase after her.  
“No mate, Alicia said she doesn’t want you to see her until she looks better. The medics said she hasn’t eaten in days, she was also badly beaten today before he dumped her body and she has giant 2 inch cuts down both of her legs.” I said.  
“But Louis…” He starts.  
“No Liam, I promised her. She will let you see her when she is ready.” I said patting him on the back.   
I look around at everyone, Tay, Taylor and Chandi are talking on the couch, Zayn, Harry and Niall are gone to buy Alicia gifts. Her family sits in the corner talking, or mostly crying. Liam just stares at where she was pulled into. He looks terrible; I know he can’t be feeling too good. I need to cheer him up before he sees her.  
“Liam mate, come on. We found her, she is alive. That trash bag is in jail. You need to cheer up. She doesn’t want to see you hurting. She wants you to be happy to see her; she wants you to be there for her. She needs you to be strong.” I say.   
“You are right; I need to pull myself together. She just makes me so crazy! It is too much, she is my perfect angel. I cannot help myself for acting so insane.” Liam says cheering up a bit.  
“Well let’s go down and see the other boys! Maybe find Alicia the perfect gift.” I say dragging him to the gift shop.   
We saw the other boys surrounded by about 15 fans; I’m not too sure how they got into the hospital. When they saw Liam and me, they ran to us.   
“Whoa,” I said. “What is this all about?”   
“Well, we know what happened to Alicia, and we heard she was rescued. So a bunch of us made things on Twitter and Tumblr for her, to let her know that we all love her.” one girl said way to fast.   
“Seriously?” Liam said with tears in his eyes. They all nod. “You guys are the best fans in the world. Honestly thank you so much.”  
None of us could really wrap our heads around this fact, they handed us a pile of things, from poems to stories to happy tweets to things to make Alicia feel better to why they love her. We then all hugged them, and went back to gift shopping.   
“Mates, did that seriously just happen?” Niall asked.  
“I believe it did. I feel as if we should share this with the world.” Liam said, grabbing his phone. “I shall tweet, ‘Thank you so much for anyone who did this, you guys are honestly the best family in the world.’”   
“We all shall do something along those lines.” I said laughing. We walk back upstairs to where Alicia is with piles of presents. We all get comfortable on the various couches as a nurse walks in.   
“Hello, I am Shannon. I will be Alicia’s Nurse.” She said smiling. “Alicia is doing fine. We stitched her wounds back up. They should heal within a few weeks. She has 3 cracked ribs, multiple bruises down her arms and legs. She was also sexually assaulted quite a few times. Since she hasn’t been awake, we are not too sure on her emotional state. We have a feeling it isn’t too good, and we would like to have her under examination for about a week.”  
“So Alicia is going to be okay?” Tayler said with tears welling up in her eyes.   
“Yes she is. I was told by the paramedics, that the last thing she said was…” Shannon paused looking at the clipboard. “She only wants Louis in her room until she is looking better.”  
“Yes, she said that to me.” I said, as the boys eyeball me. “Boys, there is nothing going on between me and Alicia, she is like my little sister.”  
“Well yes, that is all. Alicia should be up within the nest hour or so.” Shannon said walking out of the room.   
“Guys, she is alright. This is lovely.” I say.  
Chandi’s POV  
I sit on the couch, cuddled up between the other girls. I can feel Tay sobbing; her best friend is going to be emotionally scarred for life. From the way both of them talk this is a regular occurrence.   
“So Tay, Alicia has been kidnapped by that Darrell character before?” I ask.  
“Well yes, but he never hurt her. Actually he hit Alicia a few times, but never anything this serious. Back in like grade 8 and 9, Alicia was rapped, not once but twice. It was terrible. I knew her a bit then but I could see her falling apart. Then when I helped her throughout grade 10, she got better. By 11th grade she felt as if she was finally ready to spring into the dating world. I helped her met Darrell, which I now believe was the worst mistake of my life.” She paused noticing the boys listening as well. “Anyways, the dated for about three months. Darrell wanted to sleep with her, and he tried. Alicia obviously said no because of the person she is. Darrell got very angry and slapped her, leaving her with a bruised face, and a slight concussion. Obviously they broke up. He never stopped stalking her. I think he honestly did love her at one point, like I know she loved him.”  
“Wait, so Darrell has been like this the whole time?” Harry asks.  
“Yes, he has. There has been 2 times where he has taken her. Once they went on a date against Alicia’s will. The other time he took her to his basement, and left her there for a while. I never knew what happened there. Alicia is weird; she will keep things that hurt her bottled up for years before she either forgets or gets over them.” Tay says sighing.   
“So, Darrell is some sort of crazy stalker. Why didn’t she ever tell us?” I say, “Like we all love her. Why does she hide things?”  
“Alicia hides things because she is to hurt to share them.” Liam says groggily, he has obviously been crying.   
“She is very strange, and I bet the first thing she will say to you Liam is ‘I don’t deserve to be with you!’” Tay says, “If she doesn’t say it I will honestly be shocked.”  
“Tay,” I say. “Thank you for sharing that story with us, it helps us all understand better.” Everyone nodded.   
I snuggled back up with the girls, getting to know Tay better. Tay is perfect for Niall. Her long curly blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, her adorable smile, Niall and Tay are perfect for one another. He better not let her go.   
After the long hour passes, Alicia still isn’t up. So we continue to talk. I notice Zayn, my lovely boyfriend of just over a year, completely zoned out. He looks concerned, worried, broken. I excuse myself from the girls and walk over to him.   
“Zayn love, are you alright? The last few days you haven’t been yourself.” I say worried.   
“Yes, it’s just everyone has been so upset lately.” He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “I did something terrible, I am truly sorry Love. I hope you will forgive me.”  
“Zayn Malik, what did you do?” I said frantically, causing everyone to look at us.  
He took a deep breath and uttered the word I wish I would never have to hear. “I’m sorry, I cheated on you the other night when I went out partying to relieve the pain.”  
I wanted to rip his head off, but honestly those pleading eyes, his sad smile, and his honesty. I just couldn’t be mad. I knew the hard time everyone was going through. Zayn watching one of his ‘Brothers’ deal with something like this, would be traumatic. I look at him with tears spilling out of my eyes. He has the same look.   
“I can’t believe you, Zayn. We can talk about this later.” I said walking back to the couch and hiding my face into Taylor’s shirt and crying.   
Zayn’s POV  
I cheated on the most understanding, loving, caring girl. Chandi didn’t even get mad. She just walked away crying. I knew she was mad, but now was not the time or place to deal with it. When Alicia was better, or at least awake we could talk about it. I am so disappointed in myself.  
“Malik, what the fuck, were you thinking?” Louis came over silently yelling at me.   
“I don’t know Lou; I honestly had too much to drink. I went home with a girl. I don’t even remember what happened. But we can talk about this later. This isn’t about me breaking the most beautiful girl’s heart. It is about Alicia right now.” I said hugging him and crying. When Louis shot of in the other direction, he heard the ever so familiar scream of Alicia.   
Alicia’s POV  
I woke up in a white room, with the immense throbbing pain in my head and body. Someone I don’t even know tried to touch me. I let out a blood curdling scream.  
“Alicia, it is okay you are at the hospital. You were saved.” The girl said pausing. “I am Shannon, and I will be your nurse for the remainder of the week.”  
“Oh, I am sor-” I was cut off by Louis bounding in the room.  
“What is going on here?” he asks frantically.  
“Well I am an idiot, and didn’t realise I was in the hospital. Nothing to worry about Lou.” I say smiling. He yells out the door that everything is okay.   
“Well Alicia that is all I need to check for now. I will be back later.” Shannon said smiling leaving the room.   
“Louis, how do I look?” I ask worried.   
“Fantastic for what you’ve been through.” He says smiling.  
“Okay, seriously. Do you have a mirror? Wait I bet Zayn has a mirror.” I said slightly laughing.   
I must be happy, don’t make anyone worry. They don’t even deserve to be in this mess with me. I thought to myself. Smiling, Faking, Pretending, I honestly wanted to curl up and get shot in the face.   
“Here Alicia.” he said laughing, handing me a mirror. I almost couldn’t bring the mirror to my face.  
I look at my face, quite black under my eyes, my cheeks looked hallow, my eyes looked faint, my lips were dried. Lovely, this is all so great.  
“Louis, did you boys happen to bring any of my stuff here?” I ask politely.   
“Um, yes?” Louis said questionably.  
“Can you bring me a back bag filled with makeup products please?”  
“Alicia you don’t-” he started but I cut me off.  
“Please.” I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine.” He went over to a bag out in the hall and grabs a few things.  
“Thank you Loueh” I said giving him a big grin. He was about to pat my head when I winced away from him.  
“Alicia.” he said concerned. “I am not going to hurt you love.”  
“I know. I am okay. Don’t worry about me.” I said. I added a little powered foundation on my face to even out the colours, some eye drops in my eyes to make them look nicer and some lip gloss. I look in the mirror. Eh I look good enough.  
“How do I look now?” I ask  
“Worse than before, I think you should just let everyone see you but it is your choice.” Lou says sighing.   
“Thanks Lou, I feel better now! You are great company.” I say sarcastically. “Okay tell everyone they can come in, but not too loud, and tell them not to touch me unless I pull them to me. Okay?”   
“Of course love. As you command.” He says laughing  
“Ha-ha, you are so funny Mr.” I said, waiting for them all to come in, sighing this will be a long day.   
Lou had the idea to bring each person in one by one. I saw them outside the door waiting.   
“TAYLER” I yelled slowly pulling her into a hug. “Do not blame yourself for this; I know you are thinking it. I love you! Thank you for being here.”  
“Hah, like I wouldn’t be here you lunatic.” She said placing a teddy bear and a rose on my lap. “Here you go, I missed you. Now let’s never do that again.”  
“Awe what I was planning on getting kidnapped next week.” I said sarcastically, she just rolled her eyes.   
“Stop faking the smiles.” She whispered in my ear, before she sat down on the couch. I just smiled at her as Niall walked in.  
“NIALL!” I exclaimed, telling him to give me a hug.  
“ALICIA!” he smiled.   
“I missed you. The Irish in my life was getting on the down low. How are you?” I said smiling.   
“I am good Alicia, here you go.” He said placing presents in my hands, a notebook and a really fancy pen. “Liam told me how much you love writing.”  
“Niall” I sighed. “You didn’t have to do this, but thank you.” I said as he went and sat by Tayler.  
“WHOA, is this a relationship? Treat each other right, or I will kill both of you. Seriously.” I said giving them the evil eye. They laughed at me and kissed. I thought about how I missed my Liam.   
“Alicia!” Chandi came in saying. “So girl, never ever, ever do anything like that again. Wow I missed your smile. You are too cute.”   
I pulled her into a hug; I could see pain in her eyes. I whispered to her “Are you okay love?”  
“No, but this isn’t about me. It is about you being safe and home with the One Direction family” she said, I could feel warm tears on my shirt.  
“Tell me please love.” I pulled her away so I could look at her face.  
“Zayn cheated on me, but I don’t know.” She paused regaining herself. “I got you these.”   
She placed a chocolate bar and a nice t-shirt on my lap. “Chandi, you didn’t have to do this, but I love Reese’s. I will talk to that boy.” I said as she went and sat down on the couch.  
“Hey Alicia,” Zayn came into the room. He placed the gifts on my lap and I pulled him into a hug.  
“Zayn, I missed you and all but really you cheated. I will be talking to you later Mr. Malik.” I whispered in his ear. “Thank you for the teddy Zayn.”  
“I missed you, don’t do that again.” He said in a sad voice.   
“I wasn’t planning on it.” I said laughing. Ugh Louis, I thought to myself. Why did you have to put Liam last?  
Taylor and Harry came in the room together. “TAYLOR, HARRY!” I yelled, “Look at this beautiful couple right here.”  
“Alicia, you are a goof.” Taylor said as I hugged her. “But I missed you dearly. Let’s all stay happy from now on.”  
“Yes.” Harry said, as I pulled him down of a hug. “I missed you, well obviously everyone did. But no more secrets about weird crazy guys, okay?”  
“You guys like to wreck all my fun.” I said sarcastically looking at the gifts they left for me. A scrapbook of all the good moments we have all had together, and some very nice earrings. “You two this is too much. Thank you. Everyone thank you for the presents.”  
“Louis,” I look at him, “is Liam next?”  
“No I am.” He said bounding from the door to me. “I got you lots of things, and some things from fans that were just the sweetest.”   
“Louis, what I don’t have fans?” I said, while he place letters after letters, tweets after tweets and other loving things from all of their fans.   
“Everyone was worried about you. All of our fans love you. Liam still hasn’t even officially announced it.” he said hugging me.  
“I love you Lou, and I definitely missed you.” I whispered in his ear. He kissed my head.   
“Okay Liam, come on in now.” Louis yelled and my heart stopped dead.   
Liam’s POV  
I heard Alicia laughing and yelling, being herself with everyone else. I was scared when Louis said, don’t touch her. But from what I saw through the door, she was alright. Louis had given her all the gifts and I just had this bracelet with our names on it, and the day I asked her to be my girlfriend.   
“Okay Liam, come on in now.” Louis yelled and I froze, I could see Alicia did the same thing when she saw me. I walked up to the chair beside the bed.  
“I missed you so much Liam. I never took the necklace off. I wouldn’t let him take you away from Me.” she said in a single breath.   
“Love, I missed you dearly. Your sweet and innocent smile, your beautiful blue eyes, your adorable rosy cheeks, your soft lips, your long shinny hair, I missed everything about you. I wasn’t there to protect you and I felt terrible every day. I don’t think I stopped crying once. I was so lost without you.” I paused slipping the bracelet onto her wrist, seeing the tears build in her eyes. “I want to hold you and never let you go. I never want you to leave my arms. I love you more than anything Alicia, and this made me realise how much I need you.” I went to kiss her, and she moved her head away.   
“You deserve so much better than me, Liam. Honestly you could do so much better. I am not even good enough to be in the room with all of you fantastic people. There are much better people for you. They don’t have terrible screwed up lives, where every day all they want to do is die. Other people don’t think about it all the time. Every single fucking day I think about it, I think about how much better you would be without me, I think about how much better the band would be without me, I think about how much the fans must hate me, I think about how terrible hideous I am, I think about how I shouldn’t even be able to say that I am completely in love with Liam Payne. But I am. I don’t deserve to be, there are many other girls that could be much better than me. Everyone is better than a whore like me…” Alicia trails off, tears streaming down her face, not looking at anyone but the bed. She took the bracelet and necklace and placed it in front of her.   
I looked around the room, everyone’s faces were shocked. She just sat there with no emotions, staring down intertwining her fingers with the chain of the necklace.   
“All of you guys shouldn’t have had to deal with my problems. Not even you Tayler. I just don’t think I am good enough for any of you. I never have been. I never will be. I love all of you dearly and I missed you. But I am not adorable like Tayler or carefree like Niall, or funny like Louis, or random like Harry, or beautiful like Taylor, or amazing like Zayn, or cute like Chandi. And I am and never will be as sweet as you Liam.” She said looking at everyone. No one talked, nor did the move.   
“Alicia, you honestly have to be kidding yourself.” Louis says with anger in his tone. “You think we would look for you for a week, postpone our whole tour and cancel the one after because we want you to get better in a proper environment. Alicia, if you don’t want to listen to Liam, a boy who cried for a whole week because he couldn’t hold you. You will listen to, someone who considers you as a younger sibling. I have 4 of those and if I include you that makes 5. I want to protect you from harm Alicia, I don’t know about everyone else. You made my life better; you made Liam’s life better.”   
“Louis, I’m sorry. It was just my opinion. Maybe I need help.” She said crying.   
“I am sorry I got mad, it just angers me that you can say so many bad things about yourself, before you think about all the amazing qualities you have. I searched every day for you, without police permission. I am the guy who found Darrell and called the police, I am the guy who knew to look for you in the last place listed. You would’ve died in that car if I didn’t show up when I did. I found you because I couldn’t see Liam hurting any more, and because you are my little sister.” Louis said crying into her arm.   
“Thank you Lou,” she paused breathing deeply. “Want to grab me a face cloth, so everyone can see what I actually look like right now.”  
“Sure thing love,” Lou said. I looked at the way they were treating each other and it had jealousy burn deep down in my heart. Louis was trying to steal my Alicia.   
“Liam, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things. I want to get help, and I want you to come to that help with me. No one else, just you my love,” She said pulling my face to hers and kissing me.   
Louis gave her the face cloth, she wiped away lots of makeup to reveal the scar on her forehead, dark bruises under her eyes, hallow looking cheeks.  
“I want to rip that ‘Darrell’ guy’s head off, right about now.” Harry and Zayn said in unison when they saw her.  
“That won’t be necessary boys, from what the police have told me. He had a broken jaw, nose and fractured ribs.” Louis says smiling down at Alicia.   
“What did you people actually think I sat there and took the abuse? I beat the living hell out of him every chance I had. But it usually ended in me not being fast enough and my head being slammed on the ground, or being strangled. But you know I fought back.” She said proudly. I frowned at what she added.  
“Alicia, can you promise me that you will get help?” I said just to make sure.   
“Yes.” She said looking down.  
“Alicia, Look me in or Liam in the eyes and say it.” Tayler said coming to the side of the bed.   
“Tayler, I promise…” she paused, looking down. “I can’t do it; I cannot promise I will get help. I don’t need help. I am one hundred percent fine.”  
“I knew you were lying. I know right now your planning something I can see it in your eyes. Alicia what are you planning?” Tayler asks.  
“Nothing, I swear it is nothing. I just have avoided getting help for years. Maybe I will get some back in England when the tours over. Right now I just want my body to heal.” Alicia said smiling.   
“Fine.” Tayler says sitting back down beside Niall. Everyone sat silent for about 5 minutes watching Alicia, she was thinking.  
“Holy mother of god!” she screamed, grabbing her leg. “Why does my leg hurt so much?”  
“Someone call the nurse.” I said. Alicia was screaming in pain, as 3 nurses ran in.   
“What is wrong? Why is she screaming?”  
“Alicia said her leg hurts.” I said scared. They moved the blanket, there was blood everywhere.  
“Ah, has she been moving around? The cut on the one side stitch broke; the other side is doing well.” The nurse said.  
“No she hasn’t moved, not that I’ve noticed.” I said.   
“We will give her some pain killers for her to sleep.” She paused. “Can everyone clear the room please?”   
I didn’t want to move, I wanted to stay beside her but Louis dragged me out and sat me on the couch. He is still trying to steal my girl. This is a good time to talk to him.   
Harry’s POV  
Lou and Alicia had some sort of weird relationship. Everyone could tell how angry Liam was. We all left the room, to a freaking out Alicia. We all sat down on the various couches when I heard Liam yelling.  
“Stop trying to steal my girlfriend Lou.” Liam spat at him.  
“What are you even talking about Liam?” he said annoyed.  
“All that stuff you said to Alicia stop with the little sister bullshit. You want her to be yours.” Liam roared.  
“You really think I would do that? What kind of friend are you then? I would never steal her from you Liam. You two are perfect together. I would never ever in my life time want to wreck something as strong as what you to have. She is a little sister to me. I was just saying what was on my mind, what you should have been doing instead of me! What I did to help you.” Louis spat at him.   
“I’m sorry Lou, it’s just I lost her this whole week. I really don’t want to lose her again.” Liam said sighing. “I love you mate. I never thanked you for helping. So thank you.”  
They hugged, what is Liam problem. He hasn’t been himself. I would never say this out to anyone but maybe Alicia was a bad influence. Yet they both loved each other so much. Liam also isn’t depressed anymore. Lou hasn’t been as sad either. None of us have been that upset lately. I don’t know what to think anymore. I decided I don’t like Alicia.   
Zayn’s POV  
Louis and Liam were fighting, lovely. I knew Liam wasn’t himself lately. Liam just loved Alicia so much. All she does is hurt. I thought to myself sighing. Chandi walked over to me.   
“We need to talk now.” She said in a hushed urgent tone. I got up and followed her to the other side of the room. “Why Zayn, I just want to know why.”  
“Chandi, I don’t know. Everyone was so depressed. There was Louis always searching for Alicia, Liam always crying, Niall always comforting Tay, You and Taylor always worried about it, and Harry was scared as well. I just didn’t know what to do. I hand no one to talk to. Everyone’s main priority was finding Alicia; I just didn’t know what to do. So one night, I went out to a club got way to drunk and went home with some bimbo. I don’t even know her name, or what even happened.” I said sighing.   
“I am so, I don’t even know. Zayn I love you with all of my heart but honestly I am always here to talk to you. I am mad, but I can’t leave you. If that’s what you were trying to do, too bad because I love you too much, I refuse to talk to you for the next couple days. Which probably won’t end up working but I am mad at you.” She said, walking away.   
“I love you. Please forgive me.” I said pulling her into a hug. “Don’t stay mad at me too long.”  
“I won’t, you know that.” She gave me a quick kiss and went to sit down. This was going to be a long week.   
Alicia’s POV  
I was in and out of sleep for 6 days, I would wake up eat, talk, feel immense pain and be put back to sleep. The sleep wasn’t good at all! It was horrible re-enactments of what happened, over and over again. I wake up screaming, and crying uncontrollably. I need out of this hospital. Soon, it is driving me more insane then I need to be.   
“Alicia,” The nurse says walking in. “Today will be your last day in the hospital.”  
“Seriously? YES!” I exclaim  
“Yes, but you cannot workout, or do any high activity things for at least 2 more weeks. When you guys go back to the UK, we want you to get some emotional help and get all the healing checked up on.” She paused checking her papers. “We need to check to make sure everything is alright and then you are free to go. Be warned there are fans waiting outside for you and the boys.”  
“Thank you miss!” I yell. “Liam, I get to leave this terrible place! I finally get go home.”  
“Well when the tours over, we are taking a year break. We only have, like 10 more shows. So about 3 weeks.” Liam said to me smiling.  
“But can’t I go home soon love. I really want to go back to the UK.” I asked.  
“No love, I want you to be safe, not 10 hours away. Please stay here with me.” he pleaded with his adorable brown eyes.   
“Fine, just because you are the cutest thing ever.” I said giving him a kiss.   
I got the okay to leave. After lying in bed for a week, and having your legs cut open, it is VERY difficult to walk. I tried to get up, but I mostly just fell over. One leg was completely numb. The other worked perfectly.  
“Okay, walking is going to be difficult.” I laughed wrapping my arms around Liam and Louis.   
“Don’t worry, I could just carry you.” Liam said picking me up bridal style, carrying me to the door. “There are a lot of people outside.”  
“Oh my, put me down then.” I said  
“No my precious angel, I want you in my arms.” He said.   
“Whoa, hold up you two. Wait for everyone else, does everyone have everything?” Louis yells. We all nod our heads.   
“Okay I am going to carry Alicia out last. Everyone go ahead of us, please?” Liam says.   
“Are you sure Liam? Why not go in the middle?” Harry said.   
“Nah, everyone go ahead. Girls put your sunglasses on, let’s all be mysterious.” Liam says laughing.  
“Liam put me down or give me a kiss! You have to option chose now!” I said as Louis walked out the door.  
“Well you aren’t walking so…” he leaned down and kissed me. “Are you ready for this? People may say rude things.”  
“Ah whatever, let them.” I said, as I refused to put on sunglasses, my face had healed well, but I was still wearing sweats and a sweater to hide my arms and legs from the public.   
I could hear people waiting out there, maybe 50. Louis walked out, put my things in the car and signed a few autographs, Tay, Taylor and Chandi all climbed into the car waving. Harry, Niall and Zayn were taking photos and signing autographs when we finally stepped outside.   
“Liam, I can walk. Please put me down.” I pleaded one more time for everyone to hear. People were talking pictures of us.  
“Alicia, we are almost to the car…”he said  
“Put me down please.” I gave him puppy dog eyes.   
“Fine.” I stretched my legs. Pushed his arms off me, I tried to walk and fell down.  
“And this is why I was carrying you.” He said helping me up. Everyone was aweing and smiling calling us the cutest couple, calling me beautiful, making me smile. That’s when I heard the worst thing ever.  
“I bet you deserved to be kidnapped, you whore.” Some ‘fan’ yelled. I whipped my head around, and saw them right behind me. “Yes, you heard me right. You deserved it.”   
“You cannot be serious,” I said, pulling away from Liam and limping towards this boy?  
“Yes, I am,” He smiled.  
“Oh my, I know who you are! You are Darrell best friend Mike. Yet you have the same disgusting mindset that he has. I bet you know everything he did to me.” I glared at him; everyone in the crowd was staring at us.   
“You bet I do, why not show everyone what he worked so hard on. What he did to you?” he spoke louder  
“Because honestly it isn’t any of their business what that asshole did to me, I don’t really care what you say Mike, just tell Darrell, Nothing can ever change my happiness. And I still won’t ever stop loving Liam.” I said turning around, limping into Liam’s arms and right into the car. Liam turned to wave at everyone while I was getting in the car; everyone was applauding at what I did. I felt proud until I sat down.  
“Why the hell did you do that Alicia?” Louis asked frantically.   
“Because after all I have been through I do not deserve to be told that, I deserved what that asshole did to me.” I said to him.  
“You know that is going to be everywhere?” He said.   
“I still don’t care Lou, why should I care what other people think of me?” I said rolling my eyes.   
“You don’t even understand what you just did, do you?” he kept trying, by this time Liam was sitting beside me.   
“Good job love, I believe you handled that well.” Liam said kissing my head.   
“Are you serious Liam? That was terrible! Why would you let her do that?” Louis spat at Liam.  
“Calm down Lou, Alicia needs to fight her own battles. That didn’t need to be said.” Liam said rolling his eyes. We were both really annoyed by Louis.   
“Why are you all so calm-” Louis started.   
“Oh Louis just shut the hell up! No one wants to hear you whine. Shut your mouth and be quiet!” Harry yelled. I was a bit shocked. Louis just pouted in the corner of the car as the rest of us were distracted by our loved ones.   
Louis’s POV  
Everyone always seemed mad at me; it was getting on my nerves. Harry is always with Taylor, Zayn is always with Chandi, and Niall Is always with Tay, Liam is always with Alicia. We had 3 shows left on the tour. Everyday kept droning on, as I had to pretend to be the fun loving guy I have always been. I wish I had someone. Why haven’t the boys even tried to set me up with someone? I guess I am not worthy enough.   
3 in the morning I laid in bed, until I heard a door open and the sound of a suitcase, I got up to investigate. Alicia was standing by the elevator waiting with her bags.  
“Um, where exactly are you going Alicia?” I said causing her to jump.  
“Louis, what are you doing? Um I am going nowhere. I was just getting ready for us to leave tomorrow.”  
“At 3 in the morning?” I questioned.  
“Yes duh, doesn’t everyone?” she said panicked.  
“Okay, where are you really going?” I said getting closer to her.  
“Home, I am going back to the UK. I can’t be here anymore Lou; it’s too many bad memories, even if we are in Texas. I can still feel him near. The dreams are too much I wake up crying. I need to get out of North America.” She said crying in my arms.   
“If I let you go, will you promise me you will not hurt yourself in any way, shape or form?” I look at her.   
“No…” she says looking down. I sigh.  
“Go put your things away, we go home next week. We are going to talk.” I pause, “actually, go sit in my room. I will put your things by the door.”  
I grabbed her bags, put them by the door and went back to my room, where Alicia was crying on the bed.   
“How have you been love?” I ask pulling her up.   
“Terrible Lou, every time Liam touches me I wince. I know he isn’t going to hurt me, but I am scared.” I look at her blue eyes full of tears.   
“Alicia, it is okay. Liam loves you with all his heart. He would never in a million years even thing about making you sad, let alone hurting you.” I said stroking her hair.   
“Louis, what if I am pregnant with Darrell child. I’ve been really sick lately and everything just feels weird.” She said looking at me.   
“Dear god no. that won’t happen. If it does, I don’t know what we would all do.” I said worried.  
“I would never keep the baby, I would get an abortion. I don’t care what people think of me, I will not have some asshole who raped me baby.” She stated clearly.  
“I understand Alicia. If it happens that you are, I will take you there myself.” I said hugging her tightly.  
“Louis, I have to show you something.” She pauses pulling off her sweater to relieve her arms.  
“When did you do this?” I stared at the cuts up and down her left arm.  
“Every time you guys have a show or every time I am alone. It happens a lot, there are 3 from tonight. In total since we have been on the road, I think I have cut 24 times.” She said just starching at them.   
“Does Liam know?” I ask.  
“No, no one does, just you Tommo.” She says laughing.   
“Alicia, you can’t do this anymore. This is why you always wear a sweater?” she nods. “Alicia you are showing Liam in the morning. Or whenever but you have to love. I know it is going to be hard. I only wants what is best for you.” I said crying.  
“Lou, don’t cry. Please do not cry, look at the terrible person I am.” She said wrapping her arms around me. “I’m sorry Lou; I just don’t know how to deal with the pain any other way.”  
“Licia, when we get home, you are getting help. If you like it or not, I will not stand by and watch you suffer.” I said to her.  
“But Louis-” she started.  
“No, you will. The boys and I will force you to go. We just want to see you get better.” I said kissing her on the head.   
“I am sorry, I should go back to Liam.” She said sadly.  
“You can always crash here, I wasn’t done talking to you.” I said, as she pulled her sweater back on.   
“Alright, but I think I am going to be sick.” She ran off to the bathroom. Lovely, I thought to myself She is pregnant and suicidal, this is fantastic.   
She came out of the bathroom crying. I held her and hoped that she was just sick.  
Liam’s POV  
I woke up around 4am to an empty bed, and all of Alicia’s stuff gone. I went into a full out panic. I got up and threw a shirt on, looking around the room for her. I walked into the bathroom, finding blood all over the sink.   
“Alicia.” I whisper.   
I walk out of our room, and find her bags outside of the door. I looked around the suite; everything looked the same, no struggle. I started to panic more. I saw Louis light on in his room and the faint sound of puking. I walked over to the door and listen. I heard crying, Louis and Alicia. I knocked on the door not know what to expect.   
“Oh hey Liam, come on in.” Louis says opening the door to a crying Alicia on the bed.  
“What is going on here?” I exclaim. Alicia just looks at me with the saddest of eyes.   
“Well,” Louis begins. Sitting down on the bed beside Alicia, “Licia, here wanted to go home, without telling anyone. I happened to be up and heard her moving around out there. I asked her if she would hurt herself if I let her go home, she said that she probably would. In that point I invited her into my room to talk about things with her.” Louis said.  
“Liam, I am sorry. It’s just being here is bring back memories, nightmares and unhappiness. I was going to phone you when I landed, to let you know I was alright. I just don’t know what to do. I cut all the time, and I am probably pregnant. Everything is just so bad right now.” She said crying and curling into Louis chest. Every word she said stung.   
“We go home soon love, I will get you the help you need, I won’t ever let another person harm you. Even if you ever stop loving me, I will not let another person hurt you.” I paused trying not to cry. “You cut? You think you are Pregnant? How is that even possible?”  
“Well Darrell raped me many times, and I will not keep a child of his. I don’t care what you think I am getting an abortion if there is a child inside of my body.” She said straight at me with anger in her tone.   
“Yes love of course.” I said finally sitting beside her. She pulled off her sweater, I saw her arms.  
“Every time I am alone, this happens, 3 from tonight, pretty much 3 from every night.” She paused trying to stop the tears. “I just don’t know any other way to deal with the pain, I am sorry. I just don’t know what to do anymore. Every time you touch me, I wince. I know you won’t hurt me but I still wince, and I don’t even know why.”   
“Love, I am always here for you.” I say pulling her into my arms. “We can go home early; I will do anything to see you never cry again. I want you to be happy.”  
“No, I wouldn’t take you away from your fans. We can stay it’s only a few more days. I think I can manage.” She said sighing.  
“I want you to go with the other girls to the concert tomorrow. Please, they keep saying that you don’t really talk anymore.” I asked.  
“I know. I haven’t been myself lately, nothing feels right anymore. But I will do anything for you love.” She said with a slight smile.  
“Okay, well lets go take away your cutting utensils, and go to bed.” I said pulling her up.  
“Meh, I am not tired though!” she said prancing out of the room.  
“Thanks Lou, I don’t know what I would do without you mate.” I said giving him a hug.  
“No problem mate. I don’t want anyone to be hurt anymore. .” He says following. We get to the bathroom, where I seem to find a lot more sharp things then I thought.  
“Where did you get all these?” I asked shocked.  
“I went shopping. It was quite nice. I wouldn’t look in the tub either. I should have washed it out better.” She said quietly. Lou and I both looked in the tub, horrified at the amount of blood there.  
“Next time you want to cut love, come to one of us, ANY of us. Even the other boys would help you, or even the girls. We are all here to help you Alicia. We are all a family.” Louis said pulling her into a hug.  
“I will always be here for you. I would leave any concert to see you happy.” I said giving her a kiss.  
“Let’s go watch a movie, it’s like 5 am, and you guys don’t work today.” She said walking into the TV area of the suite.   
We threw in Madagascar and enjoyed the morning laughing way too loud.   
Harry’s POV  
I woke up to the sound of laughter at 530 in the morning. What was this shit? I saw my lovely girlfriend Taylor lying peacefully beside me. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I heard Louis laughing along with Liam and Alicia. Lovely he is with Alicia again.   
Ever since she came around, all Lou wants to do is spend time with her. I haven’t had a single minute of Louis time the whole 2 months Alicia has been here. She never talks to any of the other boys. Well actually, her and Niall are good friends, they love to eat together, that and Alicia set Niall up with Tayler. Zayn and Alicia have that same mysterious attitude, always thinking about something, I’ve seen them have a heart to heart before, Alicia also give him advice on his relationship troubles. Then there is Alicia and Louis best friends, Louis replaced me with her. I don’t even know what to think anymore. I could understand Alicia stealing the love and attention from Liam; she is literally all he ever talks about now. I think about all these things as I jump in the shower. Why has she never tried to make an effort with me?  
I jump out of the shower, got dressed; I decided I would talk to her alone. I wanted to know why she hated me. Without any of the other boys I could call her out on the hate. I give Taylor a kiss on the forehead and walk off into the TV room.   
“Good Morning everyone.” I say walking into the room, “What is going on here?”  
“Well none of us could sleep…”Liam said winking at Louis and Alicia. “So we put in a movie, all of us are way over tired.”  
“Interesting.” I paused gaining the courage. “Hey Alicia, can I talk to you alone right now?”  
“Of course Harry! We can talk in mine and Liam room, if you would like?” she said smiling.  
“Awesome.” I said following her leap from the couch to the door. She let me in. there room was a mess, wow. I looked in the bathroom and saw blood all in the sink. What the hell goes on in here?  
“What’s up Harry?” she asks innocently.  
“Why do you hate me? You make an effort to hang out with all the other boys, become great friends with them, but you neglect me! I don’t understand.” I say  
“Harry, where on earth did you get the idea that I hated you? I have never and will never hate you. I have tried so many times to have a heart to heart with you or even just hang out with you, you ignore me. You give me dirty glares. You just treat me like I shouldn’t be here at all. Why harry, why?” she says getting angry.  
I had never thought of it that way. I think back to all the time I told Alicia I was busy, or I would just ignore her. I felt the pain of guilt wash over me.   
“Oh my, I am sorry Alicia. I know I don’t like you. I don’t even know why. It is a silly reason, no reason at all.” I said without thinking, I could see tears form in her eyes.   
“Why do you hate me Harry? I am only nice to you. You are one of my biggest idols, I thought we were friends. So why do you hate me?” she asked nearly yelling.  
“You stole Louis from me…” I trailed off.   
“Seriously? You hate me because I am friends with Louis, this is just sad.” She said full of different emotions.   
“Well I don’t think I spend any time with him anymore, you are all he talks about. I don’t even know why, because I never talk to him. I don’t know why he needs to protect you so much. Alicia I just don’t know.” I said crying.  
“Harry, I honestly never meant to steal your best friend from you. I know how much Lou means to you, but you don’t even try and spend time with him. You know I have been trying to go home, back to the UK. So that you boys could have so well deserved boy time.” She paused pulling up her sleeves. “But they won’t let me. This is what I do all the time.”  
I stared at her arms, “there are so many.” I said feeling terrible.   
“I will stay away from Louis if you want me to Harry. I just want us to be friends. I want to be able to spend laughing afternoons with you just as I do the other boys.” She said smiling.  
“Yes, well I don’t know Alicia. You are lovely, but you are just too messed up to be around us. You bring the band down. You make everyone look stupid, like how can you manage to get kidnapped. How is that even possible? You made us cancel our tour; you are ruining all of our lives. And I don’t like it, I don’t like you.” I said getting up, looking at her crying. I walked straight out of the room, looking straight at Liam I said. “The band is getting worse and it all her fault.”   
I went straight back to my room, where I heard the ever most scary sound. Police sirens, hopefully they weren’t coming to the hotel, please tell me no.  
Alicia’s POV  
The tears were streaming down my face, as I grabbed the lamp off the bedside table and slammed it into the wall. I grabbed one of the broken pieces and placed it on my wrist. I couldn’t even stop myself. On my right arm, I clumsily craved the words whore, loser, idiot and terrible into my arms. I curled up on the floor beside the bed, I don’t know how long I waited but Liam came rushing into the room.  
“Alicia?” He said frantically. When he saw the state I was in, “Dear god, what happened?”  
“I don’t know.” I said silently.  
“Louis, GET IN HERE NOW!” Liam yelled, as Louis came running in. “What the hell did Harry do?”   
“He thinks I am ruining your guy’s careers, I agree with him.” I said bolting up and grabbing my arm.  
“Why is the lamp broken?” Liam said looking down, “Alicia, why is there blood all over the floor?”  
“I am fine. Harry said and I quote ‘you are just too messed up to be around us. You bring the band down. You make everyone look stupid… You made us cancel our tour; you are ruining all of our lives. And I don’t like it, I don’t like you.’ I just wanted to be friends with him.” I said walking towards the bathroom to clean my arm, why was it bleeding so much.   
Louis starred right at my arm. “Did you write words?”   
I ignored him, closing the door on the bathroom and adding one more word, clearly on my left arm. Worthless, as I waited for the bleeding to stop, I began to feel light headed. Finally I managed to clean it, as both boys continued to bang on the door.   
“Alicia, I swear I will break down this door.” Liam yelled. I ignored him.   
The pain in my mind was gone; all I could feel was the stinging of the words, whore, loser, idiot, terrible and worthless. I was numb. I looked in the medicine cabinet. Grabbing the container of T3’s, debating whether or not to take them, when the door broke down; I stood frozen with the bottle open in hand.   
“What are you doing?” Louis asked, I had no sweater on, they could see every word burning into my skin, I could feel them burning into my mind. Liam lifted up my arms.   
“Alicia why?” he asked crying. Dear god no.   
“Because I had no other way to deal with the pain love,” I said throwing the pill bottle in the garbage. I couldn’t hurt him anymore.   
“What about those pills? Did you take any?” he asked.   
“No, I was going to but I didn’t.” I said. “I’m sorry; I am such a terrible human being.”   
“Don’t ever say that again Alicia, I love you with all I got. I understand what you did, it wasn’t your fault.” Liam said pulling me into his arms, I couldn’t help but cry again.   
What a terrible train wreck I am.  
Chandi’s POV  
I was woken up suddenly by a loud bang against that wall, some screaming, sirens and yelling. I had no idea what was going on outside the room. Zayn was still asleep on the other bed. I woke him up.  
“Ah, why am I up so early?” he asked confused.  
“I just heard the scariest thing, yelling, a bang against the way, screaming, and yelling from Alicia and Liam’s room.” I said, right before we hear Liam yell.  
“Alicia, I swear I will break down this door.”  
“What the hell is going on out there?” Zayn threw on some pajamas, as did I.  
We wonder over to their room, only to see Niall and Tay doing the same thing.  
“Did you two here all the noise as well?” Niall asked.  
“Yes, I’m not too sure, what is going on.” I say  
“YOU DID WHAT HARRY?” I hear Taylor yell in their room, “EVERYONE LOVES ALICIA, HOW COULD YOU TELL HER SHE RUINED EVERYONES LIVES’S!”  
We walked over to Liam’s room. I wasn’t too sure what to expect, as we all walked into the room. Alicia was crying in Liam’s arms, Louis was frantically pacing, Liam was crying as well. The lamp was smashed on the ground, there was a hole in the wall, in one spot it looked like blood all over the floor, and the bathroom door was broken down, to reveal a sink full of blood and a sharp piece of lamp.   
Taylor came barging through the door. “Alicia, I don’t care what harry said, you are perfect. If anything you have made my life better love. You have made all our lives better. You have a rough past and it is hard to believe all these things happened to you so young. I honestly feel that you have had a positive effect on everyone; you have that effect on everyone you meet. I don’t know how you do it. But you are perfect love.”  
“What is going on?” Tay asked frantically kneeling beside her best friend. “Alicia, what did you do to your arms?”  
“Oh my, Harry did this to you.” Taylor stormed back out of the room.   
“Okay, anyone wish to explain what happened?” I asked.   
“Well, Liam, Alicia and I were up most of the night talking about things, so at around 5 we put a movie in. around 6 Harry came out to talk to Alicia, they came in here and we heard yelling and then Harry said to her. I will say exactly what Alicia said Harry had said ‘you are just too messed up to be around us. You bring the band down. You make everyone look stupid… You made us cancel our tour; you are ruining all of our lives. And I don’t like it, I don’t like you.’ Now I’m not too sure what Alicia did after but this is the mess that was brought upon by it.” Louis explained.   
“He did what? He told this poor innocent girl, that she has ruined everyone lives?” Niall asked out of shock. Zayn stormed out of the room, Niall soon followed him. I sat down beside Alicia.  
“Alicia, why did harry say all of that?” I ask softly.  
“Because I stole his friendship with Lou, or at least that’s what I got from the conversation,” She said getting up and throwing on a sweater.  
“I love you girl. You are perfect, I don’t know why he would say any of those things, I agree with Taylor, you made all of our lives better.” I said stroking her hair.   
“Thank you Chandi, just thank you for being my friend.” She said, before curling up on the bed. Liam went to lie on one side, I laid on the other. While Louis and Tay left.   
“Fall asleep love, I promise everything is going to get better.” Liam said as she cried.  
“I am going to kill Styles.” I whispered to myself.  
Taylor’s POV  
“Harry, what the fuck is your fucking problem?” I yelled storming back into the room.  
“Are you serious still on this?” harry sighed.  
“Yes because the room is filled with blood, the bathroom is covered with blood and pills. She craved words into her arm.” I continued yelling!  
“Wow, what an attention whore.” He said.  
“You did not just say that!” I yelled and slapped him.  
“What the hell is your problem?” He yelled back at me, as Zayn soon followed by Niall came into the room.   
“Harry seriously? You told Alicia that she ruined all of our lives that she is stupid, that she is bring the band down, the she is messed up. I find that Alicia is one of the best people to talk to!” Zayn yelled at him, I nodded in agreement.  
“Alicia is amazing! She is one of the sweetest girls you would ever meet, and you treat her like this! Honestly if anything she has made us all happier.” Niall sternly said.   
“Why is everyone so mad at me?” harry asked like the idiot he was.   
“SHE CRAVED WORDS INTO HER ARMS.” I yelled in his face.  
“What words?” he asked.  
“Whore,” I said  
“Idiot,” Zayn continued  
“Loser,” Niall said.  
“Terrible,” Tay said, walking into the room.  
“And worthless,” Louis finished.   
“Did she seriously?” Harry said with guilt in his eyes.   
“Yes she did Harry,” Louis started. “All of this because we don’t spend any time together anymore, you have got to be kidding me? We spend time together all the time! Just because Alicia is a sister to me doesn’t mean you have to hate her.”  
“Lou, it wasn’t like that…” Harry tried.  
“Really or was it because she is bringing down the band? If anything Styles you are the one doing that. Like everyone else already said, Alicia has made us happier. She is funny, sweet, honest, nice, easy to talk to, and a normal girl. By saying all these things you didn’t just hurt Alicia, you hurt all of us. Just because you don’t like her for ‘Stealing me away from you’ doesn’t mean you have the right to treat her like this.” Louis yelled. We all nodded in agreement.  
Harry broke down right then and there, “Guys, I am sorry I did this. I don’t know what I am thinking. I don’t hate Alicia, but I don’t love her. She is a lovely girl, and nice but I thought she never tried to spend any time with me. Yet she pointed out to me today, that she has tried many times. I feel terrible.”  
“Harry, I love you. We all still love you! But you should have thought this one through. We all know how broken Alicia is; she was raped constantly for a week. We just have to keep her happy.” I said looking into his green eyes.   
“Where is Alicia? She doesn’t deserve this.” Harry asked looking at me.  
“Liam isn’t going to allow you anywhere near her Harry.” Tay said. “Plus, I believe Liam is making her sleep to calm her down.”  
“Harry you are going to have to wait. You better come up with some good apology, not only to her but to all of us.” Louis said leaving the room with Zayn, Niall and Tay.  
I could not believe he did that, “Harry I am not helping you with the apology this time.”  
This is going to be a long week.   
Liam’s POV  
I stayed beside Alicia the whole time she slept. When she finally woke up, 6 hours later, she woke up screaming.  
“Alicia, love it is alright, I am right here.” I said, wrapping my arms around her.  
“Liam, I never want to sleep again. Those were horrible nightmares.” She said nearly in tears.  
“Love, you just always remember I am right here to protect you and nothing can ever hurt you.” I said kissing her forehead.  
“I’m going to shower.” She said getting up, grabbing her clothes and sighing at the broken door. She mumbled, “I am a horrible person.”  
I got up and changed, it was really only lunch and we still had a full day ahead of us. I tidy up the room and tried to fix everything that was broken. That wasn’t going to happen. In no time at all the room was clean.  
I heard quiet footsteps and then I was tackled to the ground. “Boo!” Alicia yelled in my face, I rolled over so I was on my back and she lay on my stomach.   
“I love you, you know that right?” she said.  
“I love you too.” I said, as she smiled. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her.  
“Whoa, you guys should have put a sign on the door.” Chandi laughed, waltzing into the room with everyone else.  
“Ooo everyone is here. What’s up?” Alicia said cheerfully.  
“Why are you so happy?” Tay asks her.  
“Well, Liam is adorable and I want to be happy, so I am making myself happy. Duh.” She laughed.   
“Alright then, who wants to go out for the day here in Texas? We can hit up an amusement park and then all go out for dinner.” Niall suggested.  
“YES!” Alicia exclaimed.   
“Okay, everyone be ready in 10.” Niall said leading everyone out of the room.  
“This time I am not letting you out of my sight love!” I said still lying on the floor.  
“Okay, let’s get ready.” She said bounding upwards grabbing everything she needed and pulling on a sweater.  
Alicia had shorts on; you could clearly see the scar on her legs. She had a sweater on, her favourite one, the one with all of the boys’ names on it. I laughed at her cuteness.   
“You are perfect, you know that right?” I said to her, pulling her close to me.  
“You are to kind.” She said as our lips met.   
The rest of the day we bopped around the city doing crazy things, fans would casually ask us for autographs or pictures. Most fans wanted pictures with the girls as well. All in all it was a good day filled with happiness, hopefully everlasting.  
Alicia’s POV  
It was the last full day we had in America, the boys were going on a show for and interview. So all us girls were getting ready, the boys said they had a surprise.  
“I wonder what the surprise is.” Tay said blow drying her blonde curly hair.  
“I bet they are just taking us all out for dinner.” Chandi said straightening her beautiful dark brown hair.  
“No there probably isn’t a surprise and the boys are tricking us.” Taylor laughed braiding her blonde hair down the side.  
“I thought we were going to an interview with them.” I paused, finishing the curl in my hair. “Oh my, is it a live interview?”  
“Um, yes I believe it is.” Tay said.  
“Oh No, they are going to bring us up to them.” I said terrified.  
“What? Can they even do that?” Tayler exclaimed.   
“Yes they can, but will they?” Chandi questioned.  
“I bet they will.” Tay said laughing.  
“Guys, I have a plan.” I said as everyone moved closer. “We all dress, you know a bit nicer than usual, with our hair done and fancyish clothes and sunglasses. So if the boys do decide to call us up on stage, we look damn cool.”   
“Yes,” they said in unison, Taylor continued. “What is the weather like today?”  
“Sunny as hell,” Chandi said opening the curtains. “Who is up to wear shorts?”  
“Actually, the boys left us clothes to wear.” I said going to the closet and pulling out shorts and tanks. “I better get to wear my sweater.”  
“Liam will let you do anything Alicia; you have him wrapped around your little finger.” Tay said, while the other girls laughed.  
Chandi had off-white shorts with a grey off the shoulder top, that read love me. She also had some purple vans, when she had it all on it really tied together. Taylor had jean shorts, with a red tank top and a grey cardigan, and tied together with some black toms. Tay had bright pink shorts, with a moustache off the shoulder top, which slightly showed her tummy. She tied it all together with a pair of pink hello kitty vans. I had a pair of dark jean shorts, which showed off the scars. They had faded nicely but I knew they were there. I threw on the white and purple tanks and my favourite pair of toms, they were bright red.   
“Guys, how bad do the scars on my legs look?” I asked nervously.  
“Well on the one side it is completely gone, and on the other it is just a little red.” Chandi smiled, “Barely noticeable.”   
“Okay, but I don’t know what sweater to wear!” I ask panicked.  
“Alicia, relax.” Tay said.  
“Well there is one on the bed here with a cute note.” Taylor said, “Awe it say ‘I washed it for you, I love you.’”  
“Oh YES! I love him, that’s my favourite sweater.” I said slipping on my red sweater with all of the boy’s nicknames on it.  
“Alicia you still wear it?” Tay asked  
“All the time, Liam loves it, well so do the rest of the boys!” I said, “Why don’t you wear yours anymore?”  
“I do, but not in the summer time crazy!” Tay said laughing. We all put the final touches on our outfits, necklace, earring and sunglasses.   
“Are you girls ready to go?” Louis said coming into the room. “Wow all of you are beautiful but it’s time to go.” Tay, Taylor and Chandi went skipping to the boys; I waited for a second to look at the scars in the mirror.  
“Lou, how bad do the scars look?” I asked him.  
“I can barely see the one at all and the other is gone. You look fine love; no one is going to judge you. It’s time to go.” He said, slapping my ass.  
“Hey Lou, NO!” I said turning and punching him in the arm. Liam saw us and started laughing.   
“Where did you come from Beautiful?” Liam asked pulling me into his arms.   
“You are silly! Thanks for washing my sweater, it feels new again.” I said, giving him a quick kiss.   
“You’re welcome.” Liam said. “Let’s get this show on the road.”   
“I’d like to say,” I started. “That we are all very matching.”  
The boys laughed and us girls eyeballed them. We all went downstairs to the lobby and out the front door through so many fans. We all just followed the security to the incredibly large limo; the 9 of us went out for the interview which would be a huge surprise.   
Louis POV  
We arrive at the TV studio. I don’t even know what show we are interviewing on. Yet the boys still wanted to bring their girls up. They ran over to the person interviewing us and asked. Everything was fine, and it made it very easy that the girls were in the audience. We were all finished being prepped and then we were called out, the live audience cheered.  
“Hello boys.” The lady said as we all sat down on the couch.   
“Hello.” I said.   
We talked about the tour that just ended, the new album, our homes, our families, our future idea and our fans. We had been talking for a solid half an hour and it was time for the question, we wanted.  
“So boys, who is single?” the lady asked, I put up my hand smiling. “Only you Louis?”  
“Yes, I am happy and single.” I said smiling.  
“So what are your girl’s names?” the lady asked.  
“Well, we actually have a surprise for the audience.” Liam beamed. I looked at the girls and they all hand sunglasses on. They are funny. “Our girlfriends are here and we are going to bring them on stage.”  
I saw the looks on the girls’ faces, and laughed. Alicia looked pissed, Tay looked terrified and Chandi and Taylor looked annoyed. This is going to be fun.   
Liam’s POV  
We got up in the order the girls were sitting, Zayn, Harry, Niall and then myself. We walked up to them. Chandi grabbed Zayn’s hand and walked down to the couches on the stage, Taylor jumped on Harrys back, Niall put his arm around Tay and they walked down to the stage. Alicia crashed into my arms and I hugged her. A few peopled awed.   
“You know it’s hard being able to see you, and knowing I can’t come and sit in your lap.” She whispered, “Oh by the way, this is cruel and I’m terrified.”  
“It will be alright love.” I whispered, kissing her on the head. As we walked down to the stage where the other boys sat, I could tell all the other girls were nervous.  
“Well now that you’re all down here, let’s get to know you girls.” The lady said. “By the way you all match and it is adorable. Let’s start down at the end with Zayn.”  
“Well I am Chandi, and I’ve been with Zayn for a long time now.” She said smiling.  
“How old are you? What do you do? How long have you been together? Where do you live? I want all you girls to answer these questions.” The lady beamed.   
“Oh well I’m 19, I am a college student, I’ve been with Zayn for just over a year now. I live with Zayn.” Chandi said.  
“We have had our little dumb fights, but I love Chandi with all my heart and I couldn’t bear to lose her. She is just perfect.” Zayn beamed.   
“Well that is lovely, you guys are obviously happy together?” she asked and they both nodded. “That is cute. Harry no one even knew you had a girlfriend let’s hear this story.”  
“I am Taylor, I’m 19, I am also in college. Harry and I have been together for 4 months now. I live in England.” She giggled smiling.   
“Yes, we have been together, we met while I was on tour in Europe and we really got along. We talked and got to know each other for months, then I finally asked her out.” Harry said smiling at Taylor.  
“That is so sweet, you two are perfect.” The lady beamed turning towards Niall. “What about you two? No one knew about you two!”  
“I am also Tayler, but I spell it differently. Plus we have just decided to call me Tay to make things less confusing. I’m 18. Niall and I have been almost a month. I am from Canada. I’m going to college in a week.” Tay said smiling.  
“Tay and I meet through Alicia, we were touring in Canada and we met and honestly we haven’t really been separated since then.” Niall said as Tay giggled.   
“That is very sweet, you are two very cute blond happy people.” The lady laughed. “Louis you are all alone, are you looking for anyone?”  
“I’m not particularly looking for anyone, but if I find someone I wouldn’t be upset. I’m looking for a funny, sweet girl.” Lou said smiling.   
“I will keep my eyes open for you.” She said looking around in the crowd, Louis laughed. “So Liam and Alicia, how about you two? You two never really went official, but everyone knows about you two.”  
“I am obviously Alicia, I am 17 nearly 18, I have a silly late birthday. I am a writer, and debating going to college. In a few days it is mine and Liam’s 2 months. I am Canadian, but I now live in the UK with Liam. That is all about me.” Alicia giggled.  
“It’s a cute little story of how we met, we ran into each other at the airport and we started talking from there. Whenever we can be together, we are together,” I said smiling at her.   
“That is adorable, but I have to ask. You were the one that was kidnaped?” the Lady asked looking straight at Alicia.   
“Yes, but we don’t have to talk about it anymore.” She said grabbing her arms, making sure no one could see.   
“That’s alright sweetheart that is all the time we have today. I am sorry but we have to go!” The lady said. All us boys thanked her and left the stage as she signed off.  
“No more taking us on stage, never ever again, please!” Alicia said and the other girls agree.   
“Fine, we just wanted everyone to know about you girls.” Harry said pulling Taylor into his arms.   
“So what are we doing tonight?” Tay asks.   
“We rented an entire restaurant for us, and then headed back to the hotel since we leave at an early hour tomorrow.” Louis said smiling.  
“Oh that exciting,” Alicia said as her phone rang, “I have to take this, wait for me guys.”  
Alicia walked off into another room; I could hear her voice change. She was happier? Who could be on that phone? We waited ten minutes before she returned, with a huge smile on her face.   
“What got you all happy?” Chandi asks, poking at her.   
“I will tell you guys in the limo.” Alicia giggled, walking away.  
Alicia’s POV   
We all climbed into the limo, falling into our normal seats. Harry and Taylor were on the left side. Chandi and Zayn were on the right. Niall and Tay were in the middle. Liam was on one side of me, Louis was on the other. I leaned against Liam with my feet on Louis’s lap.   
“So, what are you so happy about Alicia?” Liam asks me, stroking my hair.   
“Oh right,” I said. “Tomorrow I am going to New York!”  
“What?!” Louis asks, raising his eyebrow.  
“Well the publishing company phoned, and they got my poems and short stories, I sent out 3 months ago. They want to publish me.” I said excitedly.  
“WHAT?!?” Tay exclaimed.  
“Yes, they want to publish me!” I yelled.   
“You can’t be serious?” Chandi yelled.   
“I am, I can’t believe it either.” I screamed.  
“Well let’s celebrate!” Zayn yelled, while Niall opened a bottle of champagne.  
“Congratulation,” Harry said nicely. He still hadn’t apologized; everything was still tense between the whole group when he talked. I knew he hurt all of us, when he hurt me. There were a few moments of silence, Lou broke the silence.  
“I am so happy for you, Alicia this is an amazing thing happening for you! Never stop dreaming!” Louis said pulling me into a hug.  
“Thanks Lou, Thank you everyone!” I said smiling.  
“Love, this amazing, I can’t even begin to say how proud I am of you.” He started, pulling me away from Lou, and now whispering in my ear. “You deserve every piece of this, you’re fantastic. I love you and I am so incredibly proud.”  
“I love you too.” I whisper back, “don’t ever think I’m not proud of you though. You and the boys are truly my inspiration.”  
“You are truly adorable.” He said pulling my face close to his, “I love you to infinity and beyond.”  
“Oh just kiss me you fool.” I exclaimed before kissing him, the passionate way that we did. I heard the awkward clearing of a throat from Lou’s direction. Pulling away, I giggled like an idiot.  
“So, since you and I bet Liam are going to New York tomorrow. That totally wrecks any idea of going on a mini vacation.” Louis said.  
“We were going to go on vacation?” I ask.  
“Yes, remember we took 6 months off. We have lots of time to do whatever we want. We were going to discuss places to go on the plane. We can postpone it.” Lou added.   
“Why do I never know anything?” I said getting 3 nods from the girls. I corrected myself, “Why do WE never know anything?”  
“Because we all love surprises.” Niall said.  
“Lovely.” Taylor says.   
“I don’t know if I’ve mentioned.” Tay started. “I want to move to the UK, but I have been accepted to a college, and well I can’t move yet. You guys don’t know how much I want to.”   
“Tay, No you have to come back with us.” Chandi and Taylor whined.  
“You have to go eh?” I said.  
“Yes, I do. My parents paid. I can get over there at Thanksgiving in October, and the after Christmas I can move out there. I only have one semester enrolled.” Tay said sadly.  
“Aw,” Niall said, playing with Tay’s hair. “I want to stay here with you.”   
“I’d love that, but you’ve been gone for so long. Niall you should go home, see your friends and family. Then come and visit, I think being apart will help us become stronger together.” Tay said with hope.  
“Fine, only because you asked so nicely.” He said kissing her cheek.  
“Zayn, why can’t you be that sweet?” Chandi joked.   
“I’ve got to keep up my bad boy image, love.” Zayn said and we all laughed.  
“Oh yes, right a forgot about that.” Chandi laughed.   
“Look at how cute you two couples are!” Taylor gushed. “We could never be as cute as you guys.”  
“Oh really?” Harry said laughing.   
“Yes, I mean look at them.” Taylor said, leaning in to kiss Harry.   
“I still think Liam and I are the cutest couple.” I joked.  
“I second that.” Liam said pulling me closer to him.  
“Louis, which is the cutest couple?” I commanded.  
“Let me think, none of you are worthy of that title!” Lou laughed.  
“Cheater,” Niall said and everyone agreed.  
“Whatever, you can all keep competing.” Louis said sadly  
I whispered to him, “Lou, you will find the perfect girl someday, I just know it!” he smiled me.  
“We are finally here.” I said, leaping out of the limo.  
We talked about everything at the restaurant. Vacations, parties, birthdays, work, school and relaxing, we were all to go home for a well-deserved six month break. Tay was going back to Canada for college within the week. Chandi and Taylor go back for a second year of college in a few days. Liam and I were off to New York for a few days. Liam’s birthday was next week, Niall’s birthday is in a few weeks, and my birthday is in a couple months. Taylor decided it was time to move in with Harry. Harry and Louis decided they both need new apartments in the complex. Everything was beginning to look a lot better.  
Louis’s POV  
Being around 4 couples is hard, especially when you have no one. Thoughts like these floated through my head as I went to pick up Alicia and Liam from the airport. They were home from New York. I missed them, I missed Alicia. I don’t know what it is about her, but she is the perfect friend. I wait at the pickup area until I hear Alicia laugh.  
“LOUIS!” She screamed, running to me.  
“ALICIA! Hi.” I yelled, pulling her into a hug. “Hey Liam, how was New York?”  
“Fantastic! They read my short stories, they think I have great potential for a novel, they want me to do some schooling, they also have decided to publish about 10 of my poems in various books.” Alicia said full of excitement.  
“Yes, all that happened, and we went around saw the city, you know tourist stuff.” Liam added.   
“Sounds you both had a lovely time.” I said leading them to the car.   
“What happened while we’ve been away?” Liam asked.  
“You guys were gone 4 days; honestly it’s not that long. But Harry and Taylor got there new flat. I found myself a smaller one, closer to you guys actually. Zayn and Chandi are away in Paris, I believe. Niall and Tay are always texting or on Skype or something. I’ve been around town with a few friends. No one has gone home to our families yet, we were thinking of doing that as a group and yep that’s all you missed.” I said.  
“Exciting,” Alicia said pulling me away when Liam put bags in the trunk. “I need your help to get a gift for Liam’s birthday, it’s in 3 days. Tomorrow me and you, Okay Lou bear?”  
“Alright, but did you just call me Lou Bear?” I asked puzzled.   
“You told him his new nickname?” Liam asked.  
“Yes but only I can call him that Liam! And Lou, people call you boo bear, so I thought of Lou Bear and it’s cute.” Alicia said smiling  
“But I don’t have a nickname for you!” I exclaimed climbing into the driver seat.  
“SHOTGUN!” Alicia yelled, climbing into the passenger seat, “and a few people used to call me Licia Bear.”  
“Okay, I will call you Licia bear.” I said laughing. I could tell Liam was giving me some sort of dirty look in the mirror. I couldn’t stop being Alicia’s friend, she is my best friend.   
“I’m hungry, let’s get something to eat.” Alicia paused, “Actually I haven’t bought and made real food in forever! We are going grocery shopping.”  
“Alright boss,” I said turning into the nearest store. We park and Alicia jumps out, running towards the carts.   
“She is a child.” I say, laughing.   
“I know, that’s why I love her.” Liam says, chasing after her. I ran after them and we were in the store in no time.   
“What time is it?” Alicia asks.  
“Um about 1pm.” I say.  
“So I will be making dinner for everyone, Louis tell everyone not to go out! And Liam, push the cart.” Alicia commands.   
“Yes Ma’am.” I say sarcastically.   
“What does everyone like? I could make something Canadian.” She asks.  
“Make whatever you would like, everyone else will eat whatever you make.” Liam says kissing her cheek. I feel a slight pain of jealousy and I push it away.   
“Hmm, I think I will make some poutine, and then we can buy more groceries for the rest of the week.” Alicia said skipping down the aisle.   
We wandered around the store, collecting fresh fruit and veggies, some meat, some junk food and everything else essential for home. Spending over 300 dollars, Alicia just laughs. We start driving back to the apartment and I realize how much she means to me.  
Harry’s POV  
I received a text from Lou, which was really uncommon now. Alicia and Lou are best friends, but everyone sees that she means more to him. He loves her.   
“Love, did Lou text you as well?” I yell from the living room. Taylor comes prancing out of the bedroom.  
“Yes, we are going to Liam’s tonight, Alicia is making us food.” She exclaims. “Speaking of Alicia, have you apologized to her yet? I know you apologized to Liam and everyone else.”  
“No I was planning to on the airplane home the other day, but she went to New York. I’ve got it all planned in my head. I will tonight.” I said, as the nerves arrived.  
“Do you still not like her? Or did you think about that as well?” Taylor asked.  
“I’ve thought about it, she has made things better within the band. She made Lou, Liam and Niall happier, she helped Zayn and Chandi’s relationship, and she helped ours to. Alicia is a lovely person, and has done great things for us. I was wrong to say those things then. Alicia never deserved the hate. I’ve seen the hate she gets on twitter for just being with Liam. I shouldn’t have said anything. I actually do like her now that I’ve accepted it.” I say defeated.   
“You don’t have to like her. You just have to accept the fact that Lou and you grew apart, it was bound to happen love. You know with the amount of rumors about you to.” She said hugging me, “I will always love you.”  
“And I will always love you, I’m thinking about heading over there earlier to talk to Alicia. Ill text Liam.” I said, grabbing my phone asking if they were home. He replied and saying yes they were back and we could come over at any time. “Love go get ready, we shall leave in 10 minutes.”  
“Alright,” Taylor said running to our room and changing. A little less than 5 minutes later, she was ready. We walked down to their flat and knocked. Louis answered the door.  
“Harry!” Lou exclaimed hugging me. “We haven’t had any Harry Louis time in forever. I miss you buddy, me and you Tuesday! Okay?”   
“OF COURSE!” I yelled, “But why not tomorrow?”  
“Oh, I’m going out birthday shopping with Alicia tomorrow, she doesn’t know what to get Liam.” Lou said smiling.   
“Speaking of Alicia, where is she?” I ask, as Taylor goes to lie on the couch.  
“Kitchen,” Lou said following Taylor to the couch. I walk to the kitchen of the flat where I see Alicia chopping something on a cutting board, and Liam pestering her.  
“Hey guys.” I say smiling, “What are you doing?”  
“Making dinner, while Liam continues to annoy and distract me.” Alicia said rolling her eyes.   
“I am not distracting you Alicia.” Liam said kissing her neck.  
“Get out of the kitchen Liam!” She laughed wiggling away.  
“You two are cute,” I pause, “Can I talk to you Alicia?”  
“Of course, Liam now you have to leave.” She said turning to face him.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” he says quietly  
“Yes, now go bug Louis or Taylor.” Alicia laughed giving Liam a quick kiss and pushing him out of the room. “What’s up Harry?”  
“I want to apologize for what happened a while back.” I started  
“Oh, Harry you don’t have to. I’m alright; see the scars are fading now.” She said lifting up her sleeves; I finally got to see what she did to herself.  
“I did this to you.” I said gently touching the words.  
“No Harry, I did it to myself. I over reacted, I shouldn’t of done that. I’m sorry I caused pain to you and the group.” She said quietly.  
“Alicia, please just listen to me.” I paused, and she nodded. “I shouldn’t have said those things to you, I had no right to. Nothing can take back what I said, but I have thought about it a lot and I want you to know, I don’t hate you. You are a wonderful person; you’ve made the band happier. You’ve made Lou a lot happier, he loves you. You and Liam are the most adorable thing. You got Niall his princess. You repaired Zayn and Chandi relationship, and you’ve made Taylor happier. I honestly couldn’t be more thankful for making the people I love happier. Let’s start over Alicia.”  
“I have just been myself Harry; I didn’t know I had such an effect on the band. You know you are one of my idols. No matter how much time I spend with you boys, you are still my idols and I am still a fan. I am just lucky.” She said smiling. “But sure let’s start over.”  
“I’m Harry Styles,” I said jokily. Alicia burst into laughter, as I noticed Liam watching us.  
“Come give me a hug Mr. Styles.” Alicia said still laughing, pulling me into a hug.  
“So you guys are good now?” Liam exclaimed.  
“Seriously spying Liam, get out of my kitchen. I need to cook before Niall gets here or he will complain.” Alicia said pushing us both out of the kitchen.  
Half an hour later, Alicia laid the food out on the table, we all grabbed a plate and dug in. I took a picture before everyone ate and tweeted ‘Alicia made us some Canadian food today. :)’ We all sat around laughing and having a good time. The food was delicious and by the time Niall was on thirds it was 8 o’clock.  
“This has been a great day!” Chandi exclaimed, cuddled up close to Zayn.   
“Yes it has!” Taylor adds, bouncing up and down beside me.  
“Alicia, you make delicious food.” Niall claims and everyone agrees.   
“Thanks everyone, but who has the remote?” Alicia said.  
“Oh you’re looking for this?” Liam said holding it up, as he stood on the other side of the room.  
“May I please have it?” Alicia said with puppy dog eyes.   
“Come and get it love.” He winked.  
“LIAM!” She yelled chasing after him.  
“They are too cute.” Louis said.  
“I miss Tay,” Niall pouted, “I’m going to Skype Tay, she should be up now.”   
“Seriously?” Chandi and Taylor exclaimed, with Chandi adding, “I know it’s only been a week, but I honestly miss her.”  
We all sigh agreeing, as Liam and Alicia raced back into the room. She tackles him and they end up breaking the coffee table.   
“LIAM!” she yells, while lying on top of him. “Look what you did!”  
“This is your fault!”  
“No way, it’s yours” she said kissing him.  
“Well I can’t deny that logic.” Liam smiled at her.   
“This needs to go on twitter; everyone always makes jokes of it.” Zayn said snapping a picture of them still wrestling for the remote; nearly everyone was in the background of the picture. The tweet read ‘Liam and Alicia were wrestling and they broke the table. We are definitely all laughing.’   
“Tay!” We all hear Niall exclaim. We rush over to the iPad and we spend the night laughing and having an all-around good time, being the great friends we have all become.  
Alicia’s POV  
After that fantastic night, I rolled out of bed at the early hour of 7 o’clock. I tried not to wake Liam up as I climbed out of bed; it seems I succeed for now. I hope in the shower and get ready in half an hour. I grab everything I need from our room and rush out into the living room, just as Louis calls me.  
“Hey Lou,” I say.  
“Good you are up! Did you tell Liam where you’re going?” he asks.  
“No, I want it to be a surprise. You better be ready.” I say.  
“On my way down.” He exclaimed  
“Don’t knock on the door; I’ll meet you by the elevator in 5.” I say hanging up.   
I grab my red toms, an apple and my purse. I was throwing on my sweater, as I turned around to see Liam with his arms crossed over his bare chest.  
“Good morning Love,” I say with the sweetest smile.  
"Good Morning, where are you off to?" Liam asked with a hint of anger in his sweet voice.  
“I’m going out." I say trying to slip out of the door. Liam puts his arms around my waist and his forehead on mine.  
"Where are you really going love?" He asked sweetly.  
"You know if you didn't do this, I would have been obliged to tell you." I said  
"Please tell me love?" He says with puppy dog eyes.  
"Good god, your killing me." I said looking into his eyes, "fine, I’ll tell you! I'm going shopping with Lou to get something for someone special."   
"Well why didn't you tell me?" He asked  
"Because I wanted it to be a surprise!" I said, “But I have to go love, Lou is waiting for me!”  
"Alright, have a good day!" He paused giving me a long passionate kiss, "I love you."  
"I love you too," I state as I slowly move from his arms, only going back to kiss him again. I slip out of the door with my purse over my shoulder and my sunglasses on my face. I run down the hall to where Louis is waiting.   
"Took you long enough?" Lou sarcastically said.   
"Ha, Liam woke up so I kind of told him where I was going." I laughed walking into the elevator. "Where are we off to today Loubear?"  
"Well I thought we could go to this little cafe for breakfast, then hit up the mall and figure out what you'd like to get Liam. Then go for lunch, maybe head out for a movie or something.'" Lou said smiling.   
"That is a lovely plan! I don't know what to get Liam for his birthday!" I exclaim  
"Well a good watch is always an option. Alicia he will love anything you get him." Lou said patting my back as we arrived at his car.  
We drove for half an hour to get to this little cafe on the outskirts of London. We had some little breakfast sandwiches along with tea. A few fans found Lou and asked for autographs and pictures. We left the cafe after an hour of just talking. We drove to the mall in Manchester and walked in and out of stores for hours, until I saw what I Liam would love.   
"Lou! Look at that watch, its beautiful!" I said staring at the 700 dollar watch.   
"That is a nice watch, but it’s pricey. Can you afford it?" He said.   
"Well the publishing company paid me 10 thousand dollars, so for right now we are all good!" I said beaming walking into the store.   
"Excuse me sir, I'd like to purchase that watch." I charm.   
"Yes madam. How would you like to be paying for it?" The employee asked.  
"Um debit." I said smiling. Swiping my card and paying in full, this watch will be perfect for Liam. We exit the shop with the watch in its cute little box, and head over to find some lunch.  
"That was a steal you had there!" Lou said patting me on the back while pulling me into a side hug.   
"I know! I didn't think I would find anything! Hopefully he will love it!" I exclaim. "You know that was fast, you mind showing me some of the best clothing shops in London!"  
"Yes! Let's go shopping!" Lou grabbed my hand pulling me throughout the mall.   
We wander into to store after store, buying bags and bags of clothes. I had spent nearly half my money by the end of it. We climb back into Lou's care at quarter after 2, I had at least 14 bags of clothes, and Lou had about 6. He drove back to town where we went to Nandos for lunch. Spend another hour talking about things only true friends can say. We bopped around London for a while longer before catching a new comedy movie in theatres. We went home and headed up to Lou's flat, where we went through all the clothes.   
"That was a lovely day Loubear!" I said smiling, finally sitting down after the long day.   
"It was a good day wasn't it?" He smiled sitting beside me facing me, very oddly close.   
"So Lou, you got yourself a lady interest yet?" I poked at him  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He winked at me.   
"What Lou who is it?!?" I exclaimed.  
"If I tell you, you can't tell a soul." He said moving closer to my face.  
"I promise my lips are sealed." I said, doing the motion of locking my lips.  
"Okay." He said, before he grabbed my face and kissed me. I sat there while he kissed me for about 20 seconds, before I realized what he was doing. I'm not sure if I thought he was Liam or not but I was generally confused!  
"LOUIS," I screamed. "What in the fuck do you think you are doing?"   
“You asked me who I fancied, and I've wanted to do that since I first saw you. Then I realized how much alike we are and Alicia you just have to understand I love you." He said sadly.  
"Lou, I don't have to understand! I'm fucking in love with one of your best friends, and you are my best friend! For god sakes!" I sit down hyper ventilating.   
"Alicia calm down." He said rubbing my back.  
"How am I supposed to calm down?!" I scream, grabbing all my bags and leaving.  
"Alicia, come back let's talk about it!" He screamed after me!   
"Louis maybe I will talk to you later, right now fuck off!" I screamed at him as I slammed the door.   
I went and sat down by my flat door, texting Liam to see if he was home. Thank goodness he wasn't, I threw all my stuff on the sofa and went and hide his present in the spare room behind the computer. I needed someone to tell, I couldn't go to Liam, and I couldn't go to Louis. I don't really trust Harry. Zayn and Chandi were out on a date. Taylor was at work. Tay, my best friend, was in Canada, probably sleeping. There was always Niall. I decided to phone Niall.  
Niall’s POV  
I lied in bed, bored out of mind, when my phone rang.   
"Hello?" I said.  
"Niall, can I come over?" Someone who sounded like Alicia said, it sounded like she was crying.  
"Alicia? Is that you?" I ask  
"Yes, no one is around and I need a hug." she was definitely crying.   
"Of course you can come over." I said.   
"Okay, well I'm at your door, I've been wandering." She said as I heard a knock.   
"I’ll be right there." I said hanging up the phone and bounding out of the bed to the door.   
I opened the door and Alicia came to give me a hug. She was with Louis all day, what did he do? I think to myself. I walk with her to the couch, rubbing her back. She looked confused and lost. It took her a solid 10 minutes to stop crying before she spoke.   
"Louis kissed me." Alicia said staring at the wall.   
"Wait? WHAT?" I stated shocked.   
"Louis and I were out shopping all day, we had a really good day and I went over to his flat, when we were talking I asked who he liked, he said don't say anything to me, I promised then he kissed me." She paused. "After I stopped hyper ventilating I started crying which is when I left and I came to you."   
"I am honestly going to go beat that child. Why in the hell would he do that!?" I exclaimed.  
"He claimed he loves me." She said straight faced.   
"Well duh," I rolled my eyes. "If you didn't notice that, you are oblivious."   
"Niall, what?" She said confused.  
"You know the way you and Liam look at each other; it’s the same way Louis looks at you. Alicia, you and Liam are adorable, but the way you and Louis are is the same. You and Louis are best friends and even though he knows you love Liam, he wants it to be more." I said flatly  
She sat there thinking, finally answering after 5 minutes, "Niall you are right. Dear god, why is this happening? What I am supposed to tell Liam? How am I going to talk to Louis?"   
"Calm down, I'd go back to Lou's flat and talk to him now. There's no point in waiting, tell him that you are just friends." I said patting her on the back.   
"Good plan Niall, thank you buddy." She said giving me a hug and leaving. "Oh and if you talk to Tay tonight tell her I miss and love her."   
"Will do Alicia! Just remember I'm always here for you, if no one else is." I yelled at her as she skipped down the hall.  
That girl was crazy, Lou why did you have to do this and mess everything up. That boy deserves to be beaten. I thought to myself as my Skype began to make noises.   
“TAY,” I exclaim! We talk to night away, just as we normally do.  
Chandi’s POV  
It was August 29th, Liam’s birthday. Alicia sent me to the store to pick up his cake, browsing through the aisle as I see an eye catching magazine. ‘Alicia is cheating on Liam with Louis,’ with a picture of them hugging. The next headline ‘Niall and Tay broke up?’ with a picture of Niall being sad in London. The next headline dropped my mouth to the ground, ‘I’m pregnant with Zayn’s baby.’ This tiny little bitch holding her tummy was beside it.   
“The fuck is this shit.” I say to myself, just as I walk up to collect the very elaborate Toy story cake for Liam.   
They carry the cake to my car and I pay them. Nervously driving home staring at the Magazine siting on the seat beside me, I arrive at the complex. Taylor was waiting downstairs to help me carry the cake to the games room. Stuffing the magazine into my bag, I carry the cake up. We walk into the room.  
“Holy crap!” I exclaim, walking into the overly decorated room. “Who did this?”  
“I did, well we did.” Louis said, adding the few final touches.   
“Well here is the cake!” Taylor exclaimed, taking the beautiful cake out of the box.  
“Alicia out did herself on this cake, and I mean look at the room as well! Like WOW. Look at all the presents.” Zayn said, wrapping his arms around me.  
“When will they be here?” Niall yelled from the other side of the room.  
“In about 30 seconds, EVERYONE HIDE!” Louis said pushing everyone.  
“Alicia, where are we going? Can I take the blindfold off yet?” I heard Liam question.  
“Just shush you!” Alicia said, “Okay take it off!”  
“SURPRISE!” Everyone jumped up and screamed.  
“Oh my goodness! You guys didn’t have to do this!” Liam exclaimed, quickly hugging everyone in the room.  
“Alicia made us.” Louis said, patting her back, she moved away from him.   
“Let’s go see your cake!” Alicia exclaimed, dragging Liam over to where the cake sat. He screamed with happiness. I smiled for a second and then went back to being worried. Zayn noticed.  
“Love you alright?” He asked quietly. I started to cry silently, causing him to hug me tight.  
“Get away from me Malik.” I spat.   
“Whoa, what the hell is wrong with you?” Zayn said as everyone walked over to us.   
“What’s going on over here?” Harry asked.  
“Well some asshole got another chick pregnant, and someone is cheating and apparently someone broke up. Why in the fuck do I never know anything?” I stated.  
“Wait, WHAT?” Alicia yelled.  
“Look at this,” I said, digging around in my bag. “These are the headlines, Alicia cheating on Liam with Louis, Niall and Tay broke up, and I’m pregnant with Zayn’s baby. Anyone care to explain?”  
“I can assure you, that Tay and I are 100 percent together. I promise you that, it’s just a rumor because she is in Canada and I’m here in the UK.” Niall said sadly. “I miss my princess.”  
“Okay one rumor put to rest,” I said wanting Zayn to speak up.  
“Holy mother fucking hell,” Alicia said snatching the magazine from my hands and reading part of the article out loud. “‘Alicia was seen with Louis all day shopping. The couple was seen hugging, prancing and sources say kissing all afternoon, While Liam was seen alone at the gym and the market.’ These people are fucking stupid. Great this is what people are going to think of me now, just because I was shopping for Liam all day with Lou yesterday. For god sakes, where is this company, I’m calling for a recall and an apology.” Alicia screamed.  
“Alicia, calm down. I know you would never cheat love, you are my perfect angel. These are just rumors, people are just jealous of our love.” Liam said, hugging Alicia, trying to calm her down.  
“This is what pisses me off in society, just because I had no one else to go shopping with, just because me and Lou are best friends, obviously means I am cheating on the love of my life. Yes this all fucking makes sense.” Alicia said sarcastically angry.   
“So that’s a rumor as well,” I started before I was cut off by Alicia.   
“Oh well here’s one that wasn’t a headline, ‘Taylor and Harry is a fake relationship, both are seen with others and are never touching.’ What the fuck is this shit?” Alicia exclaimed.   
“WHAT?!” Taylor screamed.  
“This magazine is a load of fucking bullshit!” Harry said.  
“Anyways, Zayn have anything to say about this pregnant chick?”  
“Well remember back when Alicia was kidnapped,” He said, as she winced. “And how I told you I cheated on you, it could be true. I highly doubt it, but I don’t know Chandi.”   
“You ass,” I said slapping him. “Let’s read some of this article, ‘This girl is from Australia, and is said to be 3 months pregnant.’ When the fuck, were you in Australia?”  
“We haven’t been in Australia in 5 months! I am not lying, love I am always honest with you!” Zayn said crying slightly.  
“Well this magazine is either 100 percent true and everyone is lying, or a complete piece of bullshit.” I said hugging Zayn.  
“Well let’s just forget about it for now, and try to have a good time.” Louis said.  
We had a good time; Liam opened all his present and didn’t want to eat the cake because he loved it so much. It was a great night, unforgettable.  
Liam’s POV  
We had now been home a month, lots had happened in a month. Niall flew to Canada for his birthday, because he couldn’t spend it with anyone but Tay. Alicia and Louis had grown oddly closer. Louis and I had to force Alicia to the doctors and therapists. Alicia finally went alone, 3 times a week, she was slowly getting happier. Chandi and Zayn were fighting, on again and off again, the story ended up being fake, but they weren’t happy with each other. Yet the both of them always went back to each other. We all ignored them. Harry and Taylor were doing their normal thing. Everything was slowly getting better and Tay was coming up soon.   
It was the beginning of October, the start of fall and the start of change. It’s only been 3 months since I’ve known Alicia, but it feels like a lifetime. I roll over in bed to find her not there, like usual she has disappeared.   
“Love, where are you hiding?” I yell rolling out of bed and looking out the bedroom door.  
“Right behind you silly.” She whispers in my ear, causing me to jump.  
“How did you get there?” I ask puzzled.  
“Magic,” she winks pulling me onto the bed.   
“You are magical.” I say, kissing her, until she slips away. “Where are you going now?”  
“On an adventure,” Alicia smiles, hopping into the kitchen.  
“Oh dear,” I whisper to myself.  
“OH MY GOD! AHHHHHH!” Alicia screeched from the kitchen. I ran towards her.  
“What is wrong? What is it?” I say, panicked.  
“Tay is going to be here in 7 days!” She says, dancing around the kitchen.  
“Seriously, that’s why you yelled.” I say annoyed.  
“Hey,” she said hitting me, “lighten up, no need to be a stick in the mud.”  
“You are crazy.” I laughed wrapping my arms around her.   
“I love you Liam.” She whispered.  
“I love you too Alicia.” I whispered as I kissed her.   
Life couldn’t get any better, honestly nothing could go wrong.  
Alicia’s POV  
3 more days until Tay was home, I thought to myself as we all hung out in the games room. Taylor and Harry playing pinball, Zayn and Chandi playing Fifa, they loudly batted against one another. Niall, Liam and Louis played a game of card or something, while I browsed Tumblr on my laptop. I sat there, trying to hide as much as I could from the boys. I read through my messages, it’s not like twitter; I don’t get as much hate on Tumblr. Hate is just hate, and haters are always going to hate. I was lost in my own world until my tummy grumbled.  
“Liaaammm,” I groaned, “I’m hungry.”  
“Me too.” Niall spoke up. Liam tried to talk but people interrupted him.   
“Well go get food,” Louis starred at Niall.  
“Alicia, want to go for Nandos or pizza or something?” Niall said to me.  
“Yes! Let me grab my bag, I think I brought it up here.” I said closing my laptop, making sure to logout of everything. “Let’s go, Bye Liam!”  
“Bye love,” Liam said, giving me a quick kiss before going back to his game.  
“So Alicia, how has the therapy been?” Niall asked.  
“Excellent, I’m learning lots and I know that it wasn’t my fault. Everything is just getting better.” I said smiling.  
“Well that great! The pizza joint is just down the street, would you like to walk?” He asks.  
“Sure why not eh?” I say laughing.  
We walk down the street laughing and having a good time. We made it to the little pizza diner and order the food to go, we both wanted to get back to the others. We were walking out of the pizza place when my phone rang.   
“Niall can you hold this for me, while I answer this.” I ask, handing him my box, and digging through my bag for my phone.  
“Sure.” He smiled.  
“Hello?” I said   
“Hello Ma’am, is this Alicia Foster?” A lady rang.  
“I’m Nurse Elizabeth of the Vancouver hospital, and we have been trying to get ahold of Niall Horan, Boyfriend of Tayler Brooks.” She says, as my heart sank, tears weld up in my eyes. “Can you pass this message on for us?”  
“Of course,” I said turning away from Niall so he couldn’t see me.   
“Tayler has been a terrible accident; yesterday she was t-boned and is in critical condition. We aren’t too sure if we can bring her back to 100 percent but we are trying. Our best bet is the she only has a few weeks, and from the time she has been awake she has asked for Niall and yourself.”  
“This can’t be happening. What happened when she was hit?” I whisper  
“Well this drunk driver t-boned her on the way to college, her car flipped into the ditch, she has few fractured ribs, and a broken arm, along with some internal bleeding that we are trying to stop. That’s why she may not have much time left; can you guys be down here soon?”  
“We will be down tomorrow,” I said nearly bawling, “thank you for calling madam.”   
“I hope you have a safe flight out.” She said hanging up. I collapsed to the ground.  
“Alicia?” Niall said panicked. “Alicia, what is wrong?”  
“It Tay, she’s in the hospital…in critical condition…they don’t think she will make it…” I said in between the sobbing.  
“What?” Niall said crushed placing the food on the ground.   
“Niall, we have to leave tonight. I will not lose her.” I said sobbing.  
“Yes, lets head back to the complex.” He said helping me off the ground, I hugged him hard.  
“Everything was so good. Why did this have to happen?” I said into Niall’s chest.  
“What happened? How was she injured?” Niall said trying to wipe away the tears.  
“Tay was t-boned by a drunk driver, her car flipped and she has a bunch of internal bleed, they don’t know if they can stop it.” I said crying harder. Niall mouth drops, tears roll down his face and he just stops walking. “Niall we have to go, we need to move, we need to leave for Vancouver.”  
We both literally ran back to the complex and up to the game room, Niall was bawling and I was comforting him best as I could. I can’t believe this shit is happening, I didn’t want to go back to Vancouver hospital I was only there 2 months ago. Everything isn’t getting better, hell is just getting worse.   
Louis’s POV  
I hear the door open and the two come in, I think I hear crying but I’m not sure.  
“Niall it is okay, we need to tell everyone first and then we can leave. I promise you, I’m not letting her leave.” Alicia said sobbing, Liam nearly tripped over the table he was up so fast.  
“What’s wrong? What happened?” Liam asked panicked. Niall broke into tears again, and Alicia hugged him.  
“Niall and I are going to Vancouver tonight.” Alicia said quietly.  
“Now why would you do that?” Liam asked, as everyone gathered near the door.  
“It will be okay Niall, I promise,” Alicia says again.  
“What has happened?” I ask.  
“Tay is in the Hospital, in critical condition.” Alicia said sobbing, “she was in a car accident and the car flipped and bad things happened.”  
“WHAT?” Taylor screams, and the she starts to cry.  
“This isn’t true; tell me it’s a joke.” Chandi asks, with tears in her eyes, clutching to Zayn.  
“I wouldn’t joke about this.” Alicia states. Chandi breaks down in Zayn’s arms, He cries silently.   
“Alicia, it will be okay.” Liam says, pulling her from Niall.   
“Will it Liam? My best friend is in the fucking hospital.” Alicia yelled, walking out of the room. I ran after her.  
“Are you alright Licia?” I ask, pulling her into a hug.  
“No, but I need to go pack, Can you go tell Niall to pack? And well anyone else who wants to come. Meet in the lobby in an hour.” Alicia said racing down the hall to her flat. I walk back to the room.  
“Alicia says anyone who is coming to Vancouver with her and Niall is to pack and be ready in an hour. Meet in the lobby.” I said as everyone went to their rooms.   
Everyone met downstairs before piling into the van, it was a tight squeeze but we all made it to the airport in no time flat. We all bought tickets to the first flight to Vancouver. Niall was cuddled up to one side of Liam, Alicia was on the other, Always the comforter, and No one ever comes to me. I thought to myself. I looked at Alicia, so beautiful, so perfect. I wish she was mine, I wish that all the time, but I shouldn’t. I remember when she came to talk to me after I kissed her, she pretend like nothing happened, and she kissed me back. I was so confused, and then she said my lips were soft and left. Liam loves her so much, I love her just as much, and I’m just forced to love her as a friend. Yet I live with it, and I’m the best friend she will ever have, well other than Tay.   
We spend the long flight sleeping, or crying. When we finally land in Vancouver, most of us go back to the hotel; Only Niall and Alicia go to the hospital. If Tay is in critical condition we wouldn’t all be allowed in, anyways. Everything in our lives was just beginning to become normal again.  
Niall’s POV  
Alicia and I arrived at the hospital and were whisked away to a private room; through the window I could see Tay. Laying there covered in wires and cords, looking lifeless, my princess was in danger and I wasn’t there to save her. Now I’m too late. We walked in the room, Alicia collapsed on one side of the bed bawling, tear pooled on the mattress, and she starred at Tay. I stood by the door unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to think. It feels like I stare at her for hours before she moves slightly. I rush to her side. Alicia is on the other sill bawling.  
“I hurt everywhere.” Tay quietly groans.  
“Princess, it’s me Niall.” I say quietly, gently kissing her hand.  
“Niall, I miss you. I never want to leave your side.” She whispered. By now Alicia had noticed Tay was talking.  
“TAYLER BROOKS! Never ever do this again!” Alicia said with a tear soaked face, still sobbing.  
“It was pay back for you being kidnapped.” She laughed, “I won’t, I’m glad you both are here.”  
“I’m glad you are doing better than I thought. The others are here, we just didn’t know how many people they’d let in, so we just came.” Alicia explains, still crying.  
“Alicia you don’t need to cry, I’m okay.” She said, as the monitor started going crazy.  
“Niall, I will always love you.” She said as Alicia and I were pushed out of the room.   
“I love you too my princess, you are going to be okay!” I yelled through the door!  
Alicia was crying harder again, I thought we may as well go back to the hotel. We started walking down the hall when Alicia froze.   
“What’s wrong Alicia?” I ask, as I notice what I think is blood on the floor.  
“I don’t know but my back hurts.” She said wiping her back, bringing her hand, cover in blood, to her face.  
“Oh my god.” I say, as I see a boy running after Alicia. I’m not sure who it is, but they yell.  
“You think Darrell would let you live, you prissy little bitch? He may be in jail but we got you back to Canada now.”  
“YOU HURT TAYLER?” I yell, punching the guy in the face, “Alicia call Liam and run.”  
“Niall no, I’m not leaving you. It’s better if they kill me, and not you.” Alicia says flatly.   
“I don’t see anyone, run to the exit.” I say dragging her along; we make it to the van without anyone noticing us. “Let me see your back.”  
“Be careful.” Alicia says, as I lift up her sweater, to see it’s just a scrape across her back, not deep just a small cut, but it cut the whole bottom of her sweater and was across her back.  
“It’s not deep, or that bad but it wrecked your sweater and shirt, and it is across your back.”  
“Fucking lovely, they pulled all this, to get me back to Canada. I don’t care what Tay says she is coming back with us.” Alicia says full of anger hate regret and pain.  
In no time flat we are back at the hotel, where everyone lounges around on the couches. Alicia has blood dried down her legs, back and on her hands, and somehow on her face. We walk in and Liam’s mouth drops.  
“What the Hell happened?” Liam yells.  
“This was all a trick to get me back to Vancouver, Darrell didn’t want me to live, he wants me dead, that’s why he tried to kill Tay, to get me back home.” Alicia says, “Look what one of his friends did.” She lifts up her shirt and sweater to reveal the pain.   
“We didn’t notice, until Alicia froze and I knocked out the guy. We need security everywhere here. Especially Liam and Alicia, we will get some to Tay now.” I said, grabbing my phone to call security. “Maybe even the cops.”  
“No More cops, I just want to sleep.” Alicia said nearly falling over.  
“Are you still bleeding love?” Liam asks.  
“I don’t know I can’t see my back.” She said falling over, “But by my lightheadedness I would say yes.”   
“We need to go back to hospital, to check on Tay and bring her security.” Louis said picking up Alicia. “And get this one all fixed up.”  
This is going to be lovely news for the fans, that all of us are at risk of dying. I can imagine what they are going to think.   
Liam’s POV  
They told Alicia to stay in a hospital bed; she didn’t listen for 2 solid days she protested. She is at least fine and its healing and it seem Tay is getting better to. Tay is awake more, able to move a little more, and the doctors believe all the bleeding has stopped. She wasn’t as bad as they thought. Niall hasn’t left her side. I swear this hospital is a little to familiar to all of us. We all sat around the room, when I noticed Alicia was nowhere to be found, and the security was distracted.   
“Does anyone know where Alicia went?” I ask nervously.  
“I saw her checking her phone 5 minutes ago.” Tay says, being the only one that faced the door. “She may have snuck out of the room.”  
“Crap.” I say, as I get up to find her, Lou follows me.  
“Where do you think she went?” Lou asks  
“To the bad guys, she doesn’t want anyone else to be hurt.” I say, a little behind us two security guards trailed.  
“You don’t think she let them kill her?” Louis asks nervously.  
“I do, I know she would. Alicia would rather hurt herself than anyone else.” I say, searching everywhere. Lou and I were wandering when we ran into Zayn and Harry with security.  
“You find her?” I ask terrified.  
“No, we searched the whole floor above as well, if anything she went outside.” Harry sighed.  
“We already checked this floor, we will go outside. You guys check the front, we will check the back.” Lou says as we all break up and move.   
We wander around the back until we hear yelling, Alicia yelling. “If you want to kill me, you have to take me down first. I’ve knocked out two of your little friends now, come and get me.”  
“Dear god, she won’t go down without a fight.” I say, as we both run towards her. 2 guys lay on the ground around her, one is in the bush and she is fight one. I run towards the guy in the bush, Lou runs towards Alicia.  
“Hey asshole, stay away from my girlfriend.” I say, as I use my boxing to beat his ass. Securities run up behind me and handcuff him, along with the other 3 guys.  
“Alicia you seriously need to stop disappearing, before you get yourself killed.” I yell at her.   
“Well I’d rather have myself hurt then any of you.” She yells back.  
“Oh so you’d rather have my world be crushed then be safe beside me.” I yell at her.  
“I’d rather have you live forever and I take what I deserve.” She quietly says walking away.  
“Alicia you don’t deserve this, this isn’t your fault love.” I say, following her.   
“You are perfect Licia.” Lou says, stopping her.   
“No, I am sorry but I am not. If I was this wouldn’t have happened. Your fans hate me, everyone hates me but you two and I bet you two hate me secretly.” Alicia says crying.  
“No, I love you. You are my best friend, you know me for me and you are my little sister. This shouldn’t have happened to you, but bad things happen to good people.” Lou says, pulling her into a hug. She whispered something to him, but I didn’t catch it.  
“I’m sorry Liam. I’m sorry, I should be better, but I won’t ever be good enough for you.” She say, as she comes crashing into my arms.   
“Well I honestly don’t think I’m good enough for you and you sweet soul.” I say, kissing the top of her head.  
“That was a lie.” She whispers.  
“I could never lie to you. You are perfect little angel.” I say, as she breaks down in my arms. “What is wrong love?”  
“Why don’t you tell him Louis?” she says, staring at him. “I don’t know, but ever since then I’ve felt terrible. It’s been over a month now and I am still sad because of it and I went to therapy. Actually I really didn’t go to therapy if you didn’t force me to.”   
“Wait you never went to therapy?” I ask confused.  
“No, of course I went. Louis you are going to tell him. I can’t live with it anymore.” She pretty much yells at Louis, well I stand there confused.  
“Fine, but I don’t know how.” Lou exclaims.  
“Did you guys sleep together or something? Because if you have I will be angry because well I haven’t even got it yet.” I joke, Alicia gives me this look.  
“Ha-ha funny guy, Lou wishes he did.” She jokes back.  
“Anyways Liam, don’t be mad at me, but remember when Alicia and I went birthday shopping for you.” Lou asks me.  
“Yes, I always wear the watch.” I say, looking down at the beautiful watch.  
“Well, after the entire day, we went back to my flat and we were talking. Alicia asked me who I like, and then I kind of maybe kissed her.” Lou says, looking at the ground.  
“Wait you what?” I yell.  
“I kissed Alicia.” He says flatly.  
“Why?” I ask sadly.  
“Because I love her Liam, but she didn’t kiss me back. She kind of took 5 seconds to realize it wasn’t you, then she freaked out, hyper ventilated, cried and left. I don’t know where she went, but she came back little over an hour later for me to apologize and I did.” Louis said staring at Alicia, I was slightly crying.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you love. I was just so scared you would hate me, I didn’t even do anything, and I just didn’t know what to do. Niall helped me through it because he was the only one I could talk to.” She says, wiping away my tears.  
“I could never hate you, I will always love you. I’m just a little hurt that my best friend kissed my girlfriend.” I say angered.  
“Liam please just forgets about it, Lou and I decided to pretend it never happened, and now that you know, I’d like to do the same.” Alicia says, kissing me and walking back inside.  
“Why Louis? Couldn’t you have found your own girlfriend?” I ask.  
“I could have, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. I HAD strong feelings for her, but since then they are just friendly ones, I swear on my life mate.” Louis says.  
“Are you 100 percent sure?” I ask cautiously  
“Yes, plus I’ve got another interest now, yet I won’t really know what’s happening there until we get back home.” He says smiling and walking into the hospital.  
I couldn’t help but feel betrayed. Louis kissed Alicia, no matter how many times my mind said it, and it didn’t sound right. But they were honest finally and I know they are like brother and sister. I honestly trust Alicia too, I’m a little mad at Louis but what am I going to do about it now. Alicia is still mine and hopefully she always will be. I think to myself as I catch up to the two grabbing Alicia’s hand and whispering.  
“You are my tough little cookie, and I love you more than anything in the world.”  
“I love you to infinity and beyond,” Alicia giggles, pulling herself closer to myself.  
Tayler’s POV  
I never knew how much I hated hospitals until I sat in that bed for 2 solid weeks, Zayn, Chandi, Taylor, Harry, and Louis went home last week because management wanted the boys home, and the girls had to work. Alicia refused to leave, which caused Liam to refuse to leave, and Niall I don’t think has moved from my side once. Everything was better, and I was allowed to leave.   
“I am so thankful to be going home.”  
“Change of plans buddy!” Alicia starts, “You are coming to the UK with us, and I’ve talked it over with your professors, parents and roommates. YOU GET TO LIVE WITH US ROWDY BUNCH!”  
“Wow, some is excited.” I say laughing at Alicia  
“Yes Niall is.” She burst out laughing.  
“What about all my stuff?” I ask concerned,  
“Well Alicia and I have been packing it, with the help of your roommates,” Liam smiles, seeming just as excited.  
“Who must I say are HOT, like I didn’t know you roomed with guys?” Alicia winks at me, that little trickster.  
“YOU ROOM WITH GUYS?” Niall yells.  
“No, Alicia quit being an ass.” I sternly say to her. She just laughs.  
“Oh thank goodness,” Niall breathes.  
“I still can’t believe they did this to you, just to get me back to Canada, like they didn’t threaten me at all. I don’t understand.” Alicia states. “This was my entire fault.”  
“No it wasn’t, you crazy lunatic.” I say to her, “you just go in a messed up situation, but now they are all in jail and awaiting trial.”  
“Fine, just because you called me a lunatic,” Alicia says laughing.  
“Only you would take that as a compliment,” I say laughing with her.  
“Oh so Tay is allowed to compliment you but I can’t,” Liam says.  
“Liam, that wasn’t a compliment.” Alicia starts, “But see when you compliment me it’s because you are being sweet, and nice which I don’t believe I deserve. See Tay was being an ass and that’s why I accept it.”  
“You are seriously the silliest person in the world. I love you.” Liam says, trying to kiss Alicia, but she runs away.   
“If you love me, you’re going to have to catch me.” Alicia says winking at Liam while leaving.   
“I guess we will meet you guys at the car in a few minutes.” Liam says before chasing after Alicia.  
“Why are they so cute?” I sigh, getting the rest of my things together.   
“We are cute in a different way princess.” Niall says putting his arms around my waist. I turned to face him.  
“I missed you holding me.” I say, “I missed you.”  
“I missed you to princess, and now for the rest of our break I get to have you with me.” Niall charms, before kissing me.  
“We should get going? Alicia and Liam are waiting, and we have a plane to catch.” I say smiling.   
“Let’s go then,” Niall say, grabbing my hand. We walk outside to see Alicia and Liam making out on the side of the car.  
“Hey losers, get a room!” I yell at them, causing Alicia to jump.  
“Sure, technically outside is a room, so we have one.” Alicia says like the smartass she is.   
“Shut up and get out of the way.” I say pushing them over and climbing in the backseat.   
“Who is driving?” Niall asks.  
“I am!” Alicia chimes climbing into the seat, “this car is an airport rental so no one has to come get it. I already say bye to my car.”  
“Alicia you have issues with your car!” Liam says climbing into the passenger seat.  
“My car is my baby, its better then you.” She jokes sticking her tongue out at Liam.  
“Oh really?” Liam says leaning close to Alicia and kissing her.   
“Drive the car,” Niall and I yell from the back.  
“Fine, ill floor it.” Alicia grins, laughing.   
“If we die, I’m blaming you.” Niall yells.  
“I am a great driver.” She says, braking behind someone who cut her off. “Fucking asshole, this is my lane.”  
“Oh yes, a great driver,” Liam says sarcastically.  
“Hey you, zip the lip.” Alicia laughs, grabbing Liam’s hand.   
“Both hands on the wheel missy,” I joke from the back seat.  
“Make me loser,” she winks in the rearview mirror. “We have 4 hours until the plane leaves, so we are making a quick stop somewhere first.”  
“Alright where are we going?” Liam asks, as confused as the rest of us, until I realize we are in our home town.  
“I miss my little sister, and I missed her birthday so I am going to surprise her at school, my parents know I’m taking her out of an hour.” Alicia explains as we pull up to the school.   
Alicia’s POV  
I hadn’t seen my now 7 year old sister since I was in the hospital, which is a traumatic event for her, for my whole family. Lots of my relatives have contacted me since then, but being in London it’s hard to commutate. We arrive at the school, I hope out of the car, tell everyone else to wait.   
“Hello, who may I help you?” the secretary chimes.  
“I’m here to pick up Violet Foster.” I smile.   
“Oh yes, I will call her down.” The lady smiles, a few moments later my sister is there.   
“She will be back at lunch time.” I smile, grabbing Violet’s hand. “How have you been cutie pie?”  
“Good, but I didn’t know you were coming to my school.” She beams.  
“Well surprise, Tay her boyfriend and my boyfriend will be with us for the hour, and then I’m going home to England.” I say helping her into the car. I climb back into the driver.  
“Okay Violet, This is Liam, ad that Niall.” I say pointing to the boys. “You know Tay.”  
“Okay Alicia, are you dating Liam?” she asks, already knowing the answer.  
“Yes, silly. And Tay is dating Niall. You still like One Direction?” I ask  
“Yes and so do all my friends. Can I take a picture with them later?” she asks me.  
“I don’t know ask them!” I exclaim driving to the restaurant.  
“Niall and Liam,” She squeaks in her cute little voice, “Can I have a picture with you guys later?”  
“Of course sweetheart, you can have anything you want.” Liam beams, I just smile.  
“Yes you can cutie.” Niall says, tickling her in the back seat.  
“No funny business back there.” I say sternly. “Where do you want to go for lunch?”  
“WHITESPOT” Violet and Tay yell.   
“Alright, Boys have you ever been to whitespot?” I ask.  
“No, is it a Canadian thing?” Niall asks.   
“Yep, a Canadian west coast thing, it’s the best thing ever.” I exclaim and the girls agree.   
We make it there in no time, and unnoticed. Best thing about being from a small town. Liam adores my sister and it is super cute. I take a picture of him helping her out and post it to twitter with the caption ‘Liam and my cute little sister. I mean this is a cuteness overload.’ We order our food and talk for a full hour, laughing and all having a good time. The boys get noticed a few times while we are eating, but nothing prepared me for the restaurant to have 40 girls outside it by the time we left. Tay and Violet pushed through them to the car. I stood in front of Niall and Liam stood behind, Niall and his claustrophobia. We got back in the car and drove away.  
“That was annoying.” Violet says and we all break out laughing.  
“it can be,” Liam explains, “But our girls are dedicated and we love them for it.”  
“OH NO!” Violet exclaims, “I never got my picture with the boys.”  
“We will at your school, and I will send it to mom, okay?” I say speeding down the street.   
“Alright sister,” She exclaims going back to talking to Niall. We make it to the school in no time flat, and some kids are out for lunch.   
“Okay picture.” I say to myself grabbing my camera from the trunk.  
“Stand in front of the car with both boys, and then I’ll do one with each of them.” I say setting up the tripod to get a nice picture, I snap many pictures of them smiling and laughing. “Perfect, time to go Vi, say bye to the boys.”   
She goes to hug Niall and he picks her up giving her a big hug, Liam does the same. I give her a big hug, with a few tears in my eyes.  
“I love you Violet, I’ll see you soon okay?” I say dropping her at her class.  
“I love you too. Maybe we can come visit you.” She said hugging me, before disappearing into the class room.   
I walk back to the car where the others wait, sitting on the car, I hug Liam wiping away my tears. We all hop in and begin the long journey home. We are photographed the whole time at the airport. Like how do people even find out when the boys leaves places, it doesn’t make sense to me. We finally boarded the plane, and I curled into Liam’s chest and fell asleep.  
Liam’s POV  
We land in London and I wake up Alicia, who isn’t too pleased to be moving.  
“I hate airplanes; I wish I was a superhero, so I could fly around. Plus I’d is the coolest superhero ever.” She groans grabbing her bags.  
“Alright love.” I say pushing her along.  
“Who is picking us up today, since its 2am in the morning?” Alicia asks.  
“I actually don’t know. Maybe Lou, Harry or Zayn or the girls.” I say wondering, “Niall who is picking us up?”  
“Who do you think?” Niall says dumbly, looking at Alicia.  
“Louis?” I question.  
“Duh,” Niall says annoyed, and tired. I whisper to Alicia who is waiting for bags, “I’ll be right back love.”  
“Okay.” She says in her half asleep state.   
“Niall, come here for a sec.” I say to him. “Why didn’t you tell me Alicia and Louis kissed? I thought we were best friends!”  
“Dude, you’ve seen Alicia sad, it is impossible to say anything when she is upset, plus she doesn’t trust many people, and she needs people to trust.” Niall explains.  
“Well you could of hinted it.” I say.  
“Liam, honestly you didn’t think it was a little obvious. I mean next time look at the way they treat each other, just watch them. They act like a couple, Alicia doesn’t do it purposely but I think Louis does.” Niall says cautiously, “but I’d watch Alicia and Louis from now on, if you guys ever get in a fight that is where she will be.”  
“Niall, you are a great best friend.” I say half hugging him.  
“Niam all the way Liam,” He laughs going back over to Tayler. I turn around and Alicia is gone again.  
“Seriously?” I say to myself. When I hear something behind me, and feel someone crash against me.  
“Hello Leeyum.” Alicia giggles in my ear.  
“Oh my, you are tired aren’t you?” I ask, carrying her back over to the luggage.   
“I am no tired, I am just crazy.” She says, kissing my neck repeatedly.  
“Stop it,” I whine, “It tickles!”  
“Hmm, I don’t want to stop.” She laughs.  
“Oh really?” I say, spinning her off my back and in front of me. “Care to surrender now?”  
“Never!” she exclaims, kissing my neck again.  
“Oh now you’re going to get it.” I say tickling her tummy.  
“No, please stop. I can’t breathe.” She whines as she tries to run away.  
“Never,” I whisper in her ear.  
“Please Liam, please.” She says, giving me the puppy dog face.  
“No you are not allowed to do that.” I exclaim, trying not to look her in the eyes, while tickling her.  
“Please,” she pleads, with that same face. I finally give in and look at her.  
“Fine, you win.”  
“I know. I love you.” She says kissing me cheek and skipping away. I chase after her tickling her again. “Leeyum no, okay fine you win, you win.”  
“That’s what I thought.” I saying kissing her passionately, and that’s when I notice the paparazzi watching us, along with some fans. “We’ve had company this whole time.”  
“Oh my, well this is embarrassing.” Alicia says turning the other direction.  
“Why?” I ask as we finally begin to leave the airport.  
“Because I just like beat you, and you are big puppy.” She said smirking.  
“I am a puppy. Since when have I been a puppy?” I ask  
“You’ve always been a sad puppy Liam!” Tay says smiling.  
“Wait what, why?” I ask completely confused.  
“Well when you sing, you look sad.” Tay starts.  
“And you have a very close resemblance to a puppy.” Alicia continues.  
“I would have to agree with them Li.” Niall says.   
“So why was I never informed?” I ask.  
“Because you just were,” Alicia says dancing around the airport, when I hear Lou.  
“Hey guys!” Louis yells.  
“LOUIS!” Alicia yells and runs towards him. “Buddy, how you been?”  
“I now see what you mean Niall.” I say to him. He just nods, not happy with Lou.  
“I’ve been great Licia! How about you guys?” he asks.  
“Fantastic, but I am sick of being away from my bed. Take us home sergeant.” Alicia commands, laughing.  
“Yes captain.” Lou laughs taking our bags to the car. I grab onto Alicia.  
“Stop running away from me love, I feel lonely when you do.” I say sadly.  
“Awe I’m sorry puppy.” She says smiling.   
We make it home and I am glad to be in our flat. Everyone s home, we are all where we belong. We are all together. It’s nearly Alicia’s birthday and I wanted to do something special for her. Tomorrow I would get everyone’s help. Things are never going to get bad again. I fell asleep, cuddled close to Alicia in our bed.  
Zayn’s POV  
Everyone has been home now for 3 days. I can’t stop thinking about mine and Chandi’s news, when to tell everyone though. I was woken up to someone a little too loud.  
“Chandi, you alright love?” I yell from the bedroom, while slipping on some pants.   
“Yes I am fine. I can just feel the baby moving around in there.” She said smiling.  
“I still cannot believe I’m going to be a dad. I know we are both only 20, but why does it even matter.” I state happily.  
“I know we have an ultrasound today. Should we find out the sex?” she asks nervously.  
“No let’s have a surprise, and tonight we will tell everyone tonight!” I exclaim.  
“Alright go get dressed! We have to leave soon babe.” She says finishing getting ready.   
I get ready in no time flat for me, grabbing breakfast and everything we needed. We headed out the door, to find out our future. While driving I was thinking to myself, I’d love a girl, or a boy or twins. Then I thought the press is going to have a hay day with this. We arrived at the clinic in no time flat.  
“I’m excited.” I say, grabbing Chandi’s hand.   
“Me too babe.” She says, as we walk into the clinic. A very lovely doctor walked us to the room, where they started everything up, everything was going fine.  
“Oh my goodness.” The doctor squealed.  
“What’s wrong with my baby?” I ask frantically.  
“Is this the first ultrasound?”  
“No, we’ve had one before, but things have been hectic lately.” Chandi explained.  
“Well, you guys are having twins.” The lady cheered.  
“Wait what?” Chandi exclaims, grabbing my hand.  
“Yes twins.” She says pointing out each child.  
“How did they not know this at like 8 weeks?” Chandi asks.  
“You are about 21 weeks in and just starting to show more. At 8 weeks it’s hard to tell because the babies are very small.” The lady explains.  
“Well this is so exciting!” I exclaim, with a few tears in my eyes.   
“Unless you want to know the sex; that is all we need for today.” The lady says smiling. “Come back in about 2 weeks?”  
“Alright thank you!” I exclaim pulling Chandi outside. “I am so excited babe.”  
“Me too,” She jumps into my arms. “I love you, and I love our babies.”  
“I love you too.” I said kissing her, and then I kissed her belly, “And I love you two.”  
“Let’s go get ready for tonight! We are talking everyone out to a restaurant!” I exclaim, “Can you text everyone to meet downstairs at 5?”  
“I sure can babe.” Chandi says glowing. “I’ll tell them to dress fancy as well.”  
Chandi’s POV  
Zayn and I grab our last few things before we head out the door to meet everyone downstairs. We walk to the elevator, when it opens we find a lovely dressed Alicia and Liam kissing in there.  
“Hello guys.” I say, causing Alicia to jump.  
“Oh my, Hello,” Alicia says embarrassed.  
“You guys have been really clingy lately, why?” Zayn asks.  
“Um, I don’t know, I am afraid of losing Liam.” Alicia says smiling at him.  
“Yes, this one has been very crazy lately, and very affectionate, but you know I’m not complaining.” Liam says kissing her forehead. Alicia giggles.   
“Well hopefully everyone is already downstairs.” Zayn says nervously.  
“Relax babe,” I whisper in his ear. Zayn grabs my hand again, as we reach the lobby. “Lovely everyone is here.”  
“Where are we going for dinner with everyone dressed so nice?” Louis says, moving to stand between Alicia and Harry.  
“Well to a fancy restaurant, duh. The limo is around back, you know just in case any people were out front.” I say, leading the group outside.   
We drive to the restaurant, all getting out looking fabulous, and head inside to the private section, where we are all sat at a table. Everyone orders there food and while we are waiting, I look over at Zayn, who is ever so nervous.  
“It’s time to tell them.” I whisper in Zayn’s ear before raising my voice. “So Zayn and I called you all here today because we have amazing news!”   
“Well what is it?” Lou asks sassily.   
“I’m pregnant.” I exclaim.  
“With Twins,” Zayn continues full of excitement!  
Liam is the first one to speak, “What?!? How far along are you?”  
“4 months, I wanted to tell you earlier but we just didn’t know how.”  
“Are they boys or girls?” Harry asks.  
“We don’t know we want it to be a surprise.” Zayn explains.   
“Oh my goodness,” Taylor squeaks, “This is so exciting, like I am so happy for you to! You are going to have beautiful babies, and there Auntie Taylor is going to spoil them with Uncle Harry’s money!”  
“Hey no, we are going to spoil them, and be here whenever you need us guys! This is very exciting news.” Harry exclaims, adding, “We are a family, all of us as one.”  
“Thanks Taylor and Harry! It’s nice to know you have our backs.” Zayn says smiling, placing his hand on my belly.  
“I AM GOING TO BE AN UNCLE, well not technically, but you know this is close enough! I will be here for you guy every step of the way.” Louis exclaims.  
“Thanks Lou. I love you mate.” Zayn says, cutting me off from talking.  
“This is exciting; I will be here for you.” Tay says beaming.  
“We will be here always together, as a family like harry said. We always have your backs.” Niall says smiling.  
“Thank you Nialler, and Tay.” I say beaming at the incredible family we have here. I was worried about if Liam would support us, I knew Alicia would.   
“This is exciting, and amazing. I am so happy for you too; of course I will always be here.” Liam smiles, surprisingly Alicia doesn’t say anything.  
“Thanks Li, its means a lot for all of you to support us.” I say, eyeballing Alicia, just like everyone else.   
“I thought you were getting a little fat.” She utters.  
“Excuse me?” I say confused.  
“Well what I am supposed to say.” Alicia gives me a weird look.  
“That you support us maybe.” Zayn says his voice raising.  
“Okay, no. You two are 20 years old, having a child that young will throw your life out the window. Chandi say goodbye to all your dreams you ever had, Zayn say goodbye to your career. Everyone else say goodbye to the bad.” Alicia states bitterly. Everyone stares at her in shock.   
“And how would you know all this? It’s not like you’ve had kids.” I say coldly.  
“That what you think, I was 4 months preggers once, and I hated it. I had been raped. Blah you all know my past, well I was pregnant, and could I tell anyone? No because no one in my family knew in the first place, I went and got an abortion before I was too far along.” She pauses with a few tears in her eyes. “Honestly young pregnancy is fucking stupid. So no I never had kids, but I thought I was going to. If you want to throw your lives away and become young parents, go right ahead, just remember that that’s the message you’re sending to your kids.”  
“Did you just say that we would be throwing our lives away?” Zayn asks shocked.  
“Yes I did, I am sorry I have the unpopular opinion. You, Zayn, have achieved most of your dreams and goals, but what about your career? What about the band? In these last 4 months have you ever once thought of that?” Alicia asks.  
“No I haven’t, because family comes first, career comes second. I will do anything in the world to make these children happy.” Zayn says honestly.   
“That’s what you say now; the truth is that’s not going to happen. Chandi is going to end up raising the kids by herself; well you run around the world with your job. The family is going to be broken. The kids will end up like me.” She finishes quietly crying.  
“Somehow you always make things about yourself Alicia? How do you do that?” Harry spits sourly.  
“Because Harry, I’ve been though all this shit, my dad was never there. He worked out of town, coming home once a month maybe, working a dangerous job; I had to grow up quickly. Then when he was home he would…” She trailed off.  
“He would what love?” Liam asks, just as confused as the rest of us.  
“He would beat me, until I could barely breathe anymore. So I am sorry I am afraid for these children to come into such a terrible world, they shouldn’t have to live in this world.” She says, getting up. “I am sorry, I am happy for you. I just don’t what the children to have a bad life, no one deserve to.”  
She runs off, I don’t know where, but I had to find out. Liam got up to chase after her.   
“Liam just sit for a minute, she ran into the girls washroom. Let her relax.” I say calmly.  
“She is so troubled. I learned two new things about her today, I didn’t know her father beat, nor did I know she was pregnant once, why does this happen to her?” Liam rambles on and on.  
“Why do you Love her Liam? Like she is so different from you, but yet you guys are the same person.” Harry asks.  
“I love her because she is a perfect angel fallen from heaven, who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Liam said sadly.  
“I’m going to go talk to her.” I said getting up, not sure what to expect.  
Alicia’s POV  
“I am such a fucking idiot,” I yell at myself in the mirror, “Why am I even still alive, all I do is make an idiot of myself, I cause others pain because I want to help them, I want them to know I care, I just don’t know how to voice it. I am just an idiot.”  
I reach into my bag, to find the change of clothes; I slip into my sweats, a tank and sweater. I find something I always carry around, my blade. I never even went to therapy anymore because when I did, old suppressed memories would just reappear. Did I ever want to tell anyone I was ever pregnant? No. Did I ever want Liam to find out my dad beat me? No. I held the knife in one hand and placed it against my wrist.  
“Alicia, stop what you are doing now?” I heard a voice; I didn’t bother to look up. I bet it was in my mind.  
“Don’t you dare ignore me missy!” The girl exclaimed grabbing my wrist. “Put the knife down.”  
“What do you want?” I said still not know who it is.  
“Are you alright love?” she asks, I finally look up.  
“Why would you want to talk to me Chandi?” I ask desperately.  
“Because I love you, you are one of my best friends, and at first I was confused as to why you would say all those things, but you kept talking and I found out. Love it is okay to be scared, trust me I am. But we are all in this together.” Chandi says, placing the knife on the counter.  
“I am sorry, I am so sorry. I should have been like everyone else, but I can’t keep my fucking mouth shut.” I sighed. “Everyone probably hates me now, they should I’m not worth anything.”  
“You are perfect love; you just have to remember that you have a bit more of a troubled past then these boys do.” Chandi explains.  
“I am a terrible friend, a terrible girlfriend, a terrible everything.” I exclaim.   
“I will bring everyone in here if you don’t shut your mouth.” She warns.  
“Oh don’t deny it, you hate me to.” I say, digging in my purse to find a pain reliever, Alcohol.  
“Um, No. First of all you are too young and second of all where do you keep this stuff? You hide all this from Liam.” She sighs and then something clicks. “That’s why you’ve been so clingy because everything is getting worse.”  
“Possibly, but Liam deserves better.” I sigh, “Can I have that back?”  
“No, and you are going to come out or I’m sending Liam in.”  
“No anyone but Liam, he gives me that sad look, that just breaks my heart.” I say refusing to move.  
“Fine, then Louis is coming in.” She says, talking the drink and the knife, lovely.  
“Whatever.” I say, digging through my bag finding the pills, sleeping pills.   
“Now what does the label say?” I whisper to myself. “1 to 2 pills when needed. I translate that to about 4 or 5.”   
I dry sallow the pills, and slowly feel myself fade away while sing. “Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr…” finally I was gone, away from the people I keep hurting.  
Louis’s POV  
Chandi walks out of the bathroom without Alicia.  
“Boy can she do things fast, she is changed and I walked in and saw her with these.” She says, throwing a flask and a knife on the table. “Where exactly does she hide these Liam?”   
“I don’t know, but she somehow keeps getting more, I take them away all the time, this child doesn’t listen at all. I love her too much to see her hurting. I have to go see her.” Liam says almost getting up.  
“Um, she said no Liam because you have an expression that breaks her heart, so I told her I would send in Lou.” Chandi said smiling.  
“Alright, I’ll bring her back out here.” I walk to the bathroom, and open the door.  
“Now Alicia, come back out, we all still love you.” I say before looking down to see her on the floor with pills around her. I let out an ear piercing scream. Liam comes, racing in behind me.  
“What’s the matter Lou?” he says, before looking down. “Alicia? Her sleeping pills, why did I let her keep these? She took by the looks of it 4, which isn’t too many, she should sleep them off, we don’t need to be seen at another hospital.”  
“What are you going on about?” I ask Liam.  
“Well she has done this before; she makes herself sleep for a day or two. I always counted these pills so she isn’t over using them but I’ve never seen her actually do this.” Liam explains, searching through her bag. “And there is a letter here.”  
“What does that mean?” I ask confused.  
“It means she has a plan, can you carry out there to the couch. Please Lou.” He asks grabbing her bag, and dumping the rest of the pills in the toilet.  
We walk there and everyone is staring. I place Alicia down on the couch, and go back to sit at the table.  
“What the hell happened?” Tay exclaimed.  
“Sleeping pills, it’s all explained in this letter, I should just read it aloud.” Liam says.  
“Yes you should.” I say.  
“Okay he its goes,” He pauses to clear his throat. “I am sorry, alright. I say that a lot but whatever. I knew Chandi was pregnant, and yes this was all a plan. I just want to explain myself, but my words always get so confused unless I write them down. So here I what I need to say to everyone, I am so sorry, that I have made your lives living hells. I’ve never been around this many people, so much, it is weird to me. I’ve always preferred being alone, or with one person, so being in this big group all the time stresses me out. Anyways, why did I choose to do this, well because my mind loves to wonder. Unlike most people I still have functions over my mind, I dream of the life I wish I had, I dream of being free of pain and just in love. Since it’s been so long since I’ve done it, I won’t know what will go on, but I have the love to fill that void, I am just so broken. I am honestly and truly sorry I ruined tonight, and I knew you guys were pregnant because I overheard you talking about it.”  
“So she did this so her mind could wander?” Harry questions.  
“It is what is written, I wouldn’t question it.” Liam say before, beginning again. “I am going to continue now. Honestly I don’t like young pregnancy, I do believe all those things I said but I know Chandi and Zayn will be wonderful extraordinary parents, and if they font hate me by now. I would like to say I support you guys, and I am excited for this. Well if you allow me to. I also wanted to say that I love all 8 of you. I don’t think you realize what it is like for me. I feel so loved and wanted, it hurts. That is why I am leaving, when I wake up.”   
“WHAT?” I exclaim! “Where the hell is she going?”  
“I don’t know Louis, if you didn’t interrupt me.” Liam says annoyed.  
“Sorry, sorry go on.” I say relaxing.  
“Okay, here I go. I am not leaving you Liam, who I am guessing is reading this. I just need to be alone, I love being alone. So I am going to Australia for the entire month of November, I will be home on December first. You are not changing my mind, my bags are packed and I have a return ticket, all custom worked filled out and a ticket to leave. It’s kind of one that can be used whenever. No one is changing my mind or stopping me. I probably won’t see any of you before I leave, other than Liam, so I wanted to say something for each of you.” Liam says taking a break.   
“Of course, I should have guessed this. Alicia does this in tough situation she disappears, usually to write, but now that she can go anywhere, I guess not.” Tay explains.  
“Well there are a few lines for each of you, I will face whoever lines it is before talking. I will also let you reply if you like.” He pauses looking at everyone, before beginning. “Chandi, I am sorry I have been so rude to you, I am sorry I made such a big seen and I am sorry I am just messed up. I just really will care for this child; it will be like my little sister. I love children secretly, so don’t tell anyone. I am happy for you and I love you dearly. Thank you for putting up with me. Sometimes it’s hard being the youngest. Again I love you and I will miss you.”  
“Awe, Liam if you get the chance to talk to her before she leaves, tell her she is a great friend and I love her.” Chandi smiled.   
“Yes I will,” Liam smiled at her, and continued. “Zayn, I am just as sorry to you as I am to Chandi, I apologize a lot. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things but well you know. Anyways I love you my dear mysterious buddy, thank you for being there and thank you for being you. Never change! You are going to make a great father! I love you bro.”  
“I am going to miss that girl. I bet she will come back completely different.” Zayn sighs.  
“She will, hopefully be better than the sadness now.” Liam says sighing, continuing on. “Tay, you are my best friend, and you’ve saved me numerous times and I cannot make it up to you. You mean so much to me, I just feel like you don’t even know. I love the way we tease each other and how we used to relate everything to the 5 boys we are now best friends with. I still cannot we are living this dream. Hopefully you aren’t mad that I am leaving, but if anything you know me best. I won’t be stupid. I promise. I love you slave, and I will miss you.”  
“She called me slave in a goodbye letter. Oh my goodness I love her, she is funny, and a lunatic.” Tay laughs.  
“You guys are weird.” Liam stares at her confused, after to continue. “Niall, you are my Irish man. I am no kidding, I love you. I love how you are my eating buddy and never leave any leftovers, and then you’re hungry 5 minutes later. You are a crazy Mofo, you know that right. You are amazing and I am going to miss you Nialler.”   
“Well she pinpointed me perfectly. I am going to miss her.” Niall says laughing.  
“You are crazy Niall.” Tay laughs at him.  
“You two are cute, as Alicia would say.” Liam smiles at them. “3 more people left, dear this is taking so long. Anyways, Taylor, you my sweet girl are adorable. That doesn’t make sense, I don’t care. I love our little shopping trips, you know when we spend all the boys’ money, and I am only kidding. But you are going to be missed sweetheart, and I luff you a lot.”  
“She is silly, can you tell her I luff her too.” Taylor asks smiling.  
“Yes I can,” Liam beams, continuing. “Harry, I like how much closer we have become and I like your curly locks. Styles you are one of the last people I became friends with in the group but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Even if you still secretly hate me, I am kidding! Don’t change curly, I need you to be the same when I get back. I will miss you.”   
“She called me Curly and Styles, that girl is crazy.” Harry sighed.  
“I know crazy!” Liam smiles, “Louis, you are my best friend, you are my brother, and you are just crazy. I am sorry that you have to put up with me; honestly you shouldn’t have to but still. Loubear, I am going to miss you and your dorkiness. You mean a lot to me Lou and I am happy to have you in my life. Please don’t be mad at me, please understand this and please make sure Liam doesn’t get upset. Take care of everyone; you know now that I am leaving. You need to make them Dinner, clean there flats and make sure they get to work on time. I am only kidding. I love you Loubear and I miss you!”   
“Ha-ha, that girl, Li can you tell her I am going to miss her and that she is the one of the best sister ever?” I ask quietly.  
“Sure,” Liam hesitates. “Mine is next but it says that I may not want to read it aloud.”   
“Then I will!” I exclaim grabbing the note from Liam hands.   
“Oh man.” Liam exhales.  
“Okay let’s get started. Liam, you don’t know how long I had to think about what to write to you, I bet you by the end of this I will be crying. I want to say how you make me feel, because when I try and say it I usually get lost in your big brown puppy eyes. You make my heart melt when you smile, I love the way you do your hair, I love the way you dress, I love the way you look at me, I love the way you are. I love your eyes, your smile, your nose, your cheeks, your ears, I love everything about you. I love how you treat me like a princess, and even if I don’t show it I love the way you make me feel. You make me feel incredibly happy, undeniably in love, you make me feel worth something, and you make me feel beautiful, you make me feel like the old me. I know my thought are dark and nothing ever sounds happy, but I swear on my life I am happy whenever I hear your name, whenever I see you, whenever you hold me, whenever anything to do with you is brought up. You lift my spirits; you make me feel alive again. I am sorry I don’t show it enough, I am sorry I am a pain in the arse, I am sorry I don’t try hard enough and mostly of all I am sorry I say all those bad things about myself. I say those things because it becomes habit, with me leaving the UK I will change a lot. I will reevaluate my life, I will understand more, I will mature and mostly I will change my attitude and break my habits. If I come back depressed, which I probably will be deep down, I will actually go to the therapy this time, I promise. I swear on my love for you that I will go. You will come with me to learn everything you can to help me or just because I love being with you. We may be only at 4 months in our relationship but I want this to last forever, because I have never once in my life felt like this and for some strange reason I try to hide it. You are perfect Li, and never want you to change your personality, because that is what I fell in love with. This is very long, and I am crying happy tears. I love you more than anything in the whole entire world Liam and I am going to miss you so much, but Please just go out and keeping being you, don’t wait for me because I will be coming back, no matter what. Did I say I love you, because I do! A lot, sometimes I feel it’s more then I should, but it really isn’t. I don’t think I could love you more, but as time goes on I will learn that I am wrong and I love you more than the universe. Okay I am done. Bye my love.” I read so out of breath. Taylor, Chandi and Tay have tears in their eyes, Liam is crying. Niall is smiling at Tay, Zayn is smiling at Chandi and Harry is smiling at Taylor.   
“That was the most adorable thing I have ever heard.” Tay squeals, as Chandi and Taylor shake their heads in agreeing.   
“So that’s why you love her Li, she has such a soft side.” Harry says smiling still.  
“Yes those are some of the reasons I love her, and I really have nothing to say to that because I am so incredibly speechless.” Liam says wiping away a few tears.   
“That was the most amazing thing I ever read.” I say, “I wish I could have a relationship like you two one day.”  
“You will Lou; you will find that right girl” Liam smiles at me. “We should all head home now, I will carry Alicia out.”  
We all get up and head back to the complex, seeing that it is midnight. We all head to our rooms; I help Liam take Alicia to the bed. I see the way he just stares at her, dazed.  
“I can’t believe she is just going to leave.” Liam sighs.  
“Don’t worry mate, you will be okay. We all will everything will be fine. Go get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said walking to my flat, content that the night ended on that high note.   
Liam’s POV  
I lied in bed next to Alicia, in her drugged coma state. I wanted her out of it, I wanted to tell her what she meant to me. I grabbed my laptop and found ways of waking people up last in a coma.   
“Massages, injections…” I say to myself as the list went on and on. “Singing, I can sing.”  
I wasn’t sure what to sing, so I grabbed Alicia’s iPod to find that the last song played was Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran. I put the music on, and softly sang to her. She had only been out for 15 hours, I needed her awake. I sang song after song, finally coming back to Wake Me Up, when I felt her move in my arms. Alicia’s eye started to flutter open and she smiled.  
“Love, what are you singing?” She asks me confused.  
“Wake Me Up, Ed Sheeran. The last song you listen to before doing this to yourself.” I say sadly.  
“I’m sorry, how long was I out for?” She sighs.  
“15 hours.” I say smiling.   
“WHAT? I was supposed to be out for at least 24.” She says scared.  
“I wanted you awake, I needed you awake, so I looked up way and singing was one of them.” I say hugging her.  
“Whatever, you aren’t changing my mind. I am still leaving for Australia tonight. It was going to be tomorrow, but now it is tonight.” She says kissing my cheek.  
“I am not going to try and change your mind love; I just wanted to be able to spend time with you before you left.” I say smiling.  
“You are a sweetie. I love you so much.” She says, pausing to think. “Did you read my note?”  
“Yes, I read it to everyone at the table, and then Louis read me what you wrote to me. Honestly I cried when I read it. I can’t even begin to explain my love for you.” I kiss her.  
“That’s why I wrote mine down, you could always try it while I’m away.” She says smiling.  
“Maybe I just will, you promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” I ask cautiously.  
“Of course, I would never want to hurt you. By stupid do you mean like bungee jumping, sky diving or do you mean like cutting and drinking?”  
“Cutting and drinking, I want to see none of that. You will be turning 18 in 2 days now, and I won’t even get to see you.” I frowned.  
“Well I am here now, how about we just pretend it’s my birthday.” She beams.  
“Yes, wait here, I got you a present.” I say jumping up from the bed, and running to the living room.  
“Of course you did.” Alicia laughs, rolling her eyes. I come back into our room and lay beside her. “What did you get me?”  
“Since you already have a necklace, and a bracelet,” I say as she fiddles with both of them. “I thought you could have a promise ring.”   
“WHAT?” she says panicked, covering her face with her hands the cute way she does when she is overwhelmed. I place the ring on her right hand. “This isn’t marriage right?”  
“No its not, yet, But this has our anniversary on it July 1 2013, and I have one to, and it’s a promise to each other that we will always be there, always love each other.” I explain.  
“Liam…” Alicia says in near tears, “This is too much, you have to stop getting me presents.”  
“But it’s your birthday, you got me this watch for my birthday!” I exclaimed, “I had to get you something love!”  
“I know. I love it thou, I won’t ever take it off ever. Unless one day I get a new ring.” She hints jokily.  
“We could do that right now!” I say laughing.  
“I love you more than anything in the world. You don’t even know how much you mean to me.” Alicia says, laying half on top of me.  
“I love you to infinity and beyond my love.” I say before I kiss her gently.   
The day passes by with us lying in bed for hours on ends. Talking, laughing, and kissing, mostly kissing. By 5 o’clock Alicia says it time to go to the airport. Her bags are already in the car; we walk down there hand in hand, climb in and take the short ride to the airport. I carry her bags to the check in. they tell us she has an hour before boarding. We walk around for a bit, browsing in the little shops, when they call for her flight.  
“Call me when you land? I don’t care what time it is, just call me please.” I plead.  
“I will love, and I will be only calling you once a week. This is to get away, not being on the phone all the time.” She smiles. I notice a few fans watching us.  
“Be safe, don’t get hurt, and make the month go by quickly!” I exclaim, holding her close.  
“Liam, seriously make the month go quickly.” She let out a long sigh, “You are crazy, do you know that? Anyways I should get going.”  
“I don’t want you to go now; I am going to miss you.” I say, hugging her tighter.   
“I have to go. I am going to miss you, all of you, every part. I am going to miss your big hugs and your sweet kisses.” She says, smiling at the ground.  
“I love you so much Alicia, it hurts how much I love you.” I say before I kiss her longingly.   
“I love you to Liam.” She says, grabbing her bag off the ground and giving me a quick kiss.  
“Have fun love, don’t get hurt.” I say as our hands slowly pull away from one another.   
I stand there watching her go through security, waiting for her to come back, but she can’t. She turns around and waves, blowing me a small kiss. I smile at her walking away, counting the days until she comes home.   
Alicia’s POV  
Three weeks, it’s been three weeks in the outback. It’s been wonderful. I’ve been skydiving, bungee jumping, to the coral reef, out partying, swimming with sharks, and anything else you can do in Australia. I broke a promise; the first week here I got completely wasted. It was until I was found in an alleyway one night by a lovely girl named Kaci. She took me into her home and made sure I was alright, a few of her friends recognized me from dating Liam, but whatever. She became my instant friend and showed me around a lot of Australia.   
I rolled out of my bed in the hotel in Darwin at 11am, woo I slept in, I thought to myself. Kaci was passed out on the other bed. We were travelling Australia together it was amazing. Today was when we started at journey back to Sydney. I was flying home in 8 days, I have to say I was excited but I was scared.   
“Wake up Crazy!” I yell at Kaci.  
“Go away, it’s too early!” she groans.  
“It is lunch time, we have to leave today.” I say, throwing pillows at her.  
“Fine, fine I am up. Go away and let me get ready.” She said dragging herself to the bathroom. I just laughed at her, while I brushed my hair.   
“I wonder what Li will think of my new tattoo,” I say to myself, staring at the Maple leaf draw expertly on my wrist, as the veins in the small leaf, were mine and Liam’s anniversary date. Now I know that sounds stupid but it was small and I loved it. I was never one to get tattoos, but I’ve changed a lot.   
While waiting for Kaci, I was scrolling through twitter. The amount of people who hated on me was hilarious. I sat there laughing at all the stupid inappropriate people, until I got bored. I decided to go stalk Liam’s twitter, when I saw he had tweeted me like 8 times in the past two days. I tweeted him ‘you are cute, I love you. I can’t wait to see you and I’ve got a surprise for you, one more week!’   
Kaci was finally ready and we hopped in the Jeep. We drove for a while; I had no clue where we were. I just liked seeing kangaroos, and dingo’s, I named every single one we saw.   
“What would you like to do today Licia?” Kaci asks in her thick Australian accent.   
“We should go golfing? And camp somewhere in the outback?” I question.  
“That sounds like a great idea.” She smiled, pulling off the highway to a fabulous golf course.  
After 5 long hours of golfing and drinking, we were finally done. It was a lovely game but Kaci scored way better than me, and I threw a club in a lake, a normal game of golf. Kaci drove 3 more hours until she found a cute little campsite, where we spent the night. Every night was like this until we made it to Sydney on November 30th, other than the fact that I got another tattoo.   
“Dude, this has been a great month with you. Thank you so much for showing me around Australia, and taking me to literally everywhere.” I say hugging Kaci before going through security.  
“You are welcomed, you really kept me company. Come back soon, let’s keep in touch. Maybe bring that boyfriend of yours next time.” She says laughing.  
“I will, to all of those things! I can’t thank you enough.” I say, “One last picture, a goodbye picture!”  
“Yes.” She exclaims, before smiling up at the camera. “Have a safe trip home.”  
“You too.” I smile, walking through security.   
I waited at the gate for 45 minutes, doing nothing. Music helped me through it; I smiled when they finally called my flight. Before boarding I tweeted, ‘Finally on my way back, I missed the UK. Hopefully everything is the same when I get home.’ And I tweeted Liam ‘See you at the airport in a short 24 hours love. I miss you!’  
Finally turning my phone off, I cuddled into the seat waiting for us to land. I couldn’t wait to see Liam, and everyone else.   
Liam’s POV  
We all waited patiently for Alicia at the pickup area. I told everyone else not to come but they ignored me and came anyways. Her flight has just landed and now she had to go through the exciting land of custom. She had finally had her residence accepted while she was away, and she was finally a UK citizen.   
“When is she going to be here?” Tay whined.  
“Soon, she is just filling in paperwork.” I say, pacing back and forth.  
“Someone is a little excited?” Niall asks raising an eyebrow at me.  
“More like nervous, what if she is completely different, what if she is worse? She said she had a surprise for me. Ah she need to hurry.” I state, as everyone laughs at me. “Thank you for the support guys.”  
“Dude relax, she is the same person.” Zayn says sighing.  
“Fine,” I say looking for her. “Is that Alicia?”  
“The one running towards us probably,” Louis says getting up. I bolt towards her, when she stops running, I crash into her.  
“LIAM!” she exclaims hugging me hard. I lean down and kiss her for a long while.   
“I have wanted to do that all month.” I say smiling at her.  
“I missed you, OH MY GOD everyone else is here to!” Alicia says smiling.  
“So where is my surprise?” I ask jokily.  
“Wow, I don’t even have my suitcase yet! Let’s go retrieve it.” She says dragging me to where everyone else waits. “Hi everyone!”  
“Alicia!” They all exclaim, she goes around and gives everyone a hug.  
“I got you all presents.” She smiles, before digging through her bag. “First I have to say it is damn cold! Right now it is summer in Australia; I forgot it was winter here.”  
“You are crazy!” I say to her, holding her around the waist.   
“Anyways, here I got these twin kangaroos for you’re to babies Chandi, and I got you and Zayn these cute couple shirts. Niall and Tay I got you guys these adorable key chains, Harry and Taylor I got you guys these sweet picture frames. Pictures included. Louis I got you this teddy bear that holds a picture.” She pauses, looking for my gift I think, and then she rolls up her sleeves.  
“You got a tattoo Alicia?” Zayn exclaims.  
“Two actually.” She says, “This is for you Liam.”  
“How is this for me?” I ask confused.  
“Look closely!” she states, I stare at the maple leaf on her wrist. When I realize that the veins in the leaf say our anniversary.  
“How did you get this done?” I ask amazed.  
“This was like the best tattoo artist ever,” she says, everyone else looked confused. “Oh it says mine and Liam’s anniversary inside the leaf, so I never forget the best day of my life.”  
“That is so sweet!” Tay exclaims, grabbing her wrist for everyone else to see.   
“So where is that second tattoo?” I ask her.  
“You can find that out later.” She winks.  
“WOAH, hold up, what did you just say Alicia?” Louis asks utterly shocked.  
“It was a joke,” she says before lifting up the side of her shirt, revealing a tattoo which was a heart that said forever and always through it.   
“Licia, why don’t I get any tattoos that are for me? Like they are all for Liam!” Louis whines.  
“Because Loubear, Liam is my boyfriend and you are my best friend.” she giggles slightly.   
“We should all head home, it’s getting late and we have some catching up to do Alicia.” I said winking.  
“Okay, can you guys stop with the sex talk?” Louis spat.  
“It was a joke! I just want to talk with my love!” I spat at him.  
“Oh okay, like I will believe you.” He says angered.  
“Louis, I haven’t slept with Liam yet, and you know that so shut up.” Alicia says aggravated. “Plus if we had slept together already, you’ve would of heard us.”  
I watch everyone break out into laughter as Louis mouth drops to the floor; I couldn’t help but smile at her attitude.  
“Guys I am not that funny!” She says laughing, “How is everyone getting back to the complex?”  
“Well Harry Taylor and Louis are together. Tay Niall Chandi and Zayn are together. So that leaves us together,” I say to her. “Plus, I have a surprise for you.”  
“Oh Okay, bye everyone, We will all catch up tomorrow and look at all the photos; I named kangaroos after you guys!” Alicia says laughing, before climbing into the car.   
“Where are we going?” Alicia asks, “What is this surprise?”  
“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise. But let’s say we are going to a friend of mines.” I say quietly.   
“Fine,” Alicia says sighing.   
“It’s only a short drive love,” I say, grabbing her hand. We drive to my best friends Andy place and walk up to the door.  
“Hey, isn’t this Andy’s place?” Alicia asks, just as he opens the door.  
“Yes it is, nice to see you again Alicia.” Andy says smiling.  
“It’s been a long time eh?” Alicia states, “Is a visit to Andy the surprise love?”  
“No, you crazy person, the surprise is inside. Wait here.” I say before rushing inside and gathering the bath full of things I left there, I pick up her surprise and hide it behind my back with everything else. I hear Alicia talking with Andy.  
“What is taking you so long Li?” I hear her yell.  
“I have a lot of stuff to carry!” I exclaim, Andy comes up and grabs the bag out of my hand. “Okay, close your eyes Alicia!”  
“Alright.” She does so, as I put the surprise near her face.  
“Open your eyes,” I say smiling.  
“OH MY GOODNESS A PUPPY!” she said stealing him from my arms! “When did you get a puppy?”  
“About a week ago, his name is Scamp, he is a Newfie and I thought you would love him.” I explain.   
“Liam, you precious little thing you, now I can’t call you puppy anymore!” she exclaims.   
“Yes you can love.” I say kissing her cheek. “Thanks for watching him Andy, talk to you soon!”  
“No problem mate, see you guys soon!” he exclaims before walking back inside.  
“Liam I have to confess something to you.” Alicia says, putting little Scamp on the leash.   
“What is it, love?” I ask, afraid of what she will say next.  
“The first week in Australia, I got wasted every single night, I don’t even remember what happened most nights, but this girl named Kaci, said she found me in an alleyway and she saved me. I am sorry, I know I promised and I feel terrible.” She paused, holding back tears. “I just couldn’t find any other way to release the pain. There is one thing I do know, I never woke up beside anyone, I didn’t sleep with anyone nor did I kiss anyone. I promise that on my life.”  
“Love…” I sigh, “It’s alright, and I believe you didn’t. Actually I know you didn’t. Please just no more drinking.”  
“I like have a few drinks though, just I shouldn’t be doing it for the wrong reasons.” She smiled.  
“At least you learned, I knew you would.” I say, “You changed so much; I need you to tell me everything about Australia!”  
“Let’s go grab my camera, and take our puppy for a walk, I will tell you everything along the way.”  
She skipped ahead of me with the puppy on the leash, and I couldn’t help but take a picture and post it on twitter with the caption, ‘My love and our new puppy Scamp.’ I ran to catch up with them before we walked around half the night. Look through the pictures, seeing all the amazing things she did, and seeing how happy she looked. I still wanted her to go to therapy, but she was getting better, I could just tell by the way she would smile. An honest smile.   
Niall’s POV  
For some strange reason I was put in charge of setting up the Christmas decorations. Christmas was only 3 days away, and we all couldn’t wait. The already set up tree was beaming with lights and decorations, and piles of presents. I was to make sure that everything was ready for all of our families to come to the big dinner party we were having.  
“Okay, how many people are coming for sure?” Alicia asks with a list.  
“Well, All of our families, you are a fan you should know all this.” I tease her.  
“Thank you Niall for all the help.” She sarcastically remarks, sitting down at the table. Pretty much everyone was in the room. “Niall, who from your family is coming?”  
“My mother, father, brother and his girlfriends, that makes four.” I say.  
“Okay,” she pauses, scribbling down everyone under my name. She then yells, “Louis, who is coming from your family?”  
“My mom and dad, along with my 4 sisters, why?” Louis yells back.  
“For food stuff,” she yells, before scribbling it down. “Zayn?”  
“Yes,” he says walking over to Alicia.  
“Family, who is coming?” she asks, sounding stressed.  
“My mum, dad and 3 sisters,” he says, rubbing her back. “No need to be so stressed Alicia, everything will work out.”  
“Ha, you are funny. Now where are Harry and Liam?” she pauses thinking, and then yells. “Harry, Liam, Chandi, Tay, and Taylor, Come here please. This should make thing easier.”  
“What do you want love?” Liam says coming to her side. Everyone gathers around the table.  
“Okay everything I need to know how many people are coming from each of your families. Starting from Harry and ending at Liam.” She says ready to write.  
“My mum and my sister I believe.” Harry says.  
“My mum and dad are coming.” Chandi says.  
“My parents and my two sisters,” Taylor says  
“My parents, my sister and her boyfriend,” Tay says.  
“My mom, dad and my two sisters,” Liam says finally.  
“Thank you, everyone can go back to work.” She says smiling.  
“What about your family Alicia?” I ask.  
“I didn’t invite them.” She says quietly.  
“Why not? We all wanted to meet them!” Zayn exclaims.  
“Dude, you have when I was kidnapped remember.” She states.  
“I meant on better terms than that.” Zayn says annoyed.  
“They wouldn’t have come, I was going to invite my little sister but she is only 7 and can’t come to London by herself. My parents are just pieces of work, they would yell and fuss about everything.” She explains.  
“You still should have at least invited them Alicia!” I say to her.  
“I am sorry guys, but maybe we could do my plan.” She says smiling.  
“Talk,” Louis says.  
“Well I have this family reunion thing to go to this summer and I wanted to bring all of you, because well you are all my family. Well I mean just bring Liam to the family reunion part, but after go camping with all my uncles and stuff.” She beams.  
“Maybe, summer is a long ways away. Let’s get through Christmas first.” Liam laughs.  
“Okay let’s all get back to work.” I say, going over and talking to my decorating crew. We were nearly finished.  
Alicia, Harry and Chandi were in charge of cooking all the food, we have mass amounts planned and I would know I helped plan. Liam Zayn and Taylor were all making sure rooms in the complex were ready for all our families, since no one really lives that close. Tay, Louis and I were all decorating the halls, banquet rooms, and game room. The complex would be covered in lights from head to toe and everything would work out perfectly.   
Louis’s POV  
After a long night of partying for my birthday, I was hoping I could sleep in. We all crashed in one of the room with all the presents. I felt a little hung-over. I was happily sleeping until I felt something like my face.  
“What the hell?” I say, opening my eyes to see a puppy and Alicia sitting beside me. “What time is it?”  
“Seven am,” Alicia beams.   
“Go away!” I state, rolling over.  
“Louis,” she whined, “we have to open presents, get up.”  
“Go wake up someone else, maybe Liam.” I say  
“I don’t know where Li went.” She say shrugging, “Get up; I will be back in 5 minutes with a bucket of water to pour on you.”  
“Dear god.” I say, before getting up and heading to the bathroom, I see Alicia walking everyone else up. She is a child.  
“EVERYONE IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP THIS MINUTE, I AM OPENING AND KEEPING ALL YOUR PRESENTS, AND EATING ALL THE BREAKFAST I MADE!” Alicia yells at the top of her lungs.  
“I’m up!” Niall yells, as I walk in the room.   
“Okay we are all up Alicia.” Zayn says annoyed.  
“Where is Liam?” Alicia asks panicked now. “Where is Buddy? Ah I lost both of my puppies!”  
“Alicia, relax. Where is this breakfast?” Niall asks I couldn’t help but laugh.  
“You are helpful Niall. There is a buffet style thing set up over there.” Alicia says, pointing off to the 6 trays of food.  
“You made all that by yourself?” Everyone says in shock.  
“I couldn’t sleep; I’ve been up for hours. So no one has seen Liam? I will go find him.” Alicia says running out of the room.   
“You know Tay, you should learn to cook.” Niall says grabbing a plate full of food.  
“Oh thanks, you are so sweet to me.” Tay sarcastically says.   
Everyone grabbed a plate full of food, and sat on the many pieces of furniture, waiting for Alicia to return with Liam. We all waited a solid ten minutes before she pranced in the door.  
“I found Buddy!” she exclaimed, walking over to the food, only grabbing an apple.   
“What about Liam?” I ask curiously  
“Who cares?” She says winking, as Liam comes up behind her.  
“Oh really, I get you a puppy and you replace me. I should have accepted this!” Liam says laughing.  
“Was someone talking?” Alicia jokes.  
“Yes, I was love.” He spun her around and kissed her, “You need to eat more than that.”  
“No, I am not really a morning eater.” She says smiling before plopping down in front of the tree, “Who is ready for present?”  
“I am!” Tay exclaims and everyone agrees.  
“Okay, so being so obsessive over organization, each person has a pile of presents. Saying that, I am going to place your pile in front of you,” she says. She then begins scurrying around the room, giving everyone mass amounts of presents.  
“Holy cow we all go a lot of presents.” Niall says.  
“Duh guys, Santa was here.” Alicia laughs, before ripping open all her presents.  
“OH MY GOD,” Tay squeals. “Niall, you didn’t have to get me all this!”  
“Yes I did princess.” He says kissing her cheek. The other couples were doing the same, when I heard Alicia scream.  
“What is it Alicia?” I ask.  
“SOMEONE GOT ME EVERY SINGLE TRANSFORMER! I AM GOING TO DIE! THIS IS AMAZING.” Alicia squeals, before searching through the wrapping for the name.  
“I got you all that Licia.” I say smiling.  
“LOUIS! I FREAKING LOVE YOU MAN!” she squealed, before tackling me with a hug.  
“I’d have to agree with Tayler you are lunatic.” I laugh, while hugging her, “but I love you too!”  
“I don’t think you can top this Liam!” she says laughing in his face.  
“Really, open that little one.” Li says smiling. Alicia pauses, thinking of all the things it could be.  
“Alright,” she says cautiously before opening the box to find keys. “Keys?”  
“Car keys,” Liam exclaims!  
“WAIT NO LIAM! Why would you do this? I don’t need a car,” she states, and then sits shocked without words.  
“Look at the window,” Liam says as she races to the window, I follow her curiously.  
“OH MY GOD! IT’S A CAMARO, THE BUMBLEBEE CAMARO! I am so going down there after,” She squeals, “Louis present is still better because he didn’t go overboard.”  
“You will never be happy with what I get you, will you?” Liam asks her, as he pulls her close.  
“No, I love some present, but Liam this is too much.” Alicia says sighing.  
“Okay, I will take it back then.” Liam says sighing as well.   
“Um, no you will not, I LOVE IT, you just didn’t need to get it for me! But thank you so much love,” She says, before going back to the presents.   
Everyone got so many presents, wrapping paper and boxes filled the room. Alicia trying to be organized cleaned everything up, kind of. Everyone got everything they wanted and more. Now it was time to get ready for this evening.   
“Who is excited about tonight?” I exclaim, gathering my presents to take to my room, just as everyone else is.   
“This is going to be a great night Tommo.” Harry says smiling.   
“Oh Yes, totally great!” Taylor says, everyone agrees.   
“Our families better get along!” Chandi says sighing.  
“Oh, that reminds me Alicia,” I say getting her attention. “Liam and I invited your Family and they should be here soon, they were happy to fly out.”  
“YOU DID WHAT?” She yelled at me, “I said I didn’t want them here, WHY WOULD YOU IGNORE ME.”  
“Alicia, relax, everyone talked about it, and we all thought your family should be here to.” I say.  
“You people don’t understand. This is going to be terrible, my family is rednecks, and they don’t need to be here. This makes things so much more stress.” Alicia exclaims.  
“No, they are wonderful and all our families can be embarrassing but we will love them no matter what,” Liam says trying to comfort her.  
“I am going for a drive,” She says, grabbing the keys, and her purse.  
“What about the food for dinner? And Dessert?” Harry asks.  
“Most of mine is already done, plus I will be back in a half hour. We have lots of day left, don’t worry about it.” She says, “Bye guys.”  
We all stood shocked by what happened, I thought she would have been happier. I hear the tires squeal out of the parking lot, and turn around to face the window, seeing her drive away, Liam just sighs.  
“Well let’s all go begin preparations for tonight.” I say smiling.   
Alicia’s POV  
I scramble around the flat getting everything ready, last minute preparations, I was stressing so much. We made way to much food, I was okay with that incase extra people arrived. It was nearly time to meet in the main room and I hadn’t showered yet.  
“Liam!” I yelled panicking.  
“Yes love?” he asks coming in partly dressed.  
“Can you watch all this while I get in the shower? Someone will be down to collect everything in the pots in about 5 minutes? Make sure nothing burns, please?” I ask frazzled.  
“Calm down love, I will handle it all. Go get ready, even though you already look beautiful.” He charms.  
“Thank you love.” I say, giving him a quick kiss, before disappearing to shower. In record time flat I was showered, now doing my hair before getting dressed. I curled my hair, pinning it all to one side, my fringe fell to one side, perfectly, for once. I slipped on a blue strapless dress, which flared out and fell just above my knees. I put on my necklace and bracelet that Liam got me, and then I slipped my promise ring onto my right hand. Before heading to the kitchen to make sure everything was ready, I grabbed my 2 inch black heels.  
“Liam,” I yelled out before coming into the room. “How is everything going?”  
“Everything is going great, I just sent the last bit of food out.” He says, gathering his things without looking up. “Are you ready?”  
“No, that’s why I am dressed like this.” I say sarcastically. He finally looked up, smiling.  
“I have never seen anything so beautiful.” Liam says, pulling me close to him.  
“Really now,” I pause to think about what to say. “I mean look at that cake, I mean I made a pretty beautiful cake.”  
“You are silly,” he says before kissing me longingly, “you ready for tonight? We should head up there people are starting to arrive.”  
“I am as ready as I ever will be.” I say, slipping on my heels. “Hey look now I am almost as tall as you.”  
“You are! I don’t like it.” He says pouting, “Let’s go.”  
We take the elevator up to where everyone else is. Everyone was in tux and dresses, everyone looked so nice. My family was already there, along with the rest of the boys and the girls. Violet was over bugging Niall and Tay, while Louis was talking with my parents. I tightened my grip on Liam’s hand.  
“Ready to meet my family?” I ask nervously.  
“Yes, but mines next.” He says smiling.  
“Don’t make me more nervous then I already am love.” I say scared.  
“Oh relax, they will love you as everyone always does.” He says kissing my head. We walk over and I couldn’t be more scared.  
“Hello mom, hello Dad, how have you guys been?” I squeak out of my nervousness, Liam pulls me closer to him.  
“We’ve excellent,” My mother charms, “How about you? Hopefully you have gotten better since the incident.”  
“Much better mom, I went to Australia on my own and I’ve made the best 8 friends of my life, and I have his loser.” I say gesturing to Liam; he playfully hits me on the shoulder. “This is Liam, you know from that band I loved and you said I would never meet them.”  
“Alicia, I was wrong.” My mother says sighing.  
“I know.” I say smiling.   
“So Liam, how about we have a talk?” My dad says pulling him away. Dear god, I think to myself.  
“This is isn’t going to end well.” I mumble to myself.  
“Alicia,” Louis says, “Would you like to meet my family while Liam is busy?”  
“Your family is here Lou? Um yes, I’d love to meet them!” I say, “Bye Mom, I will talk to you later!”  
“Mom!” Louis exclaims! “Hey guys! Long time no see! So this is my best friend Alicia!”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I charm in my sweetest voice.  
“Hello dear!” His mom smiles, “Alicia you are dating Liam correct?”  
“Yes, he is over talking with my dad, and I am terrified.” I say honestly.  
“Don’t worry, everyone loves Liam, he is too sweet not to.” She charms, before giving me a hug.   
“Louis, I am going to see my little sister I will talk to you later!” I say, before slipping away. I see Violet siting on Niall's lap laughing. I yell, “Violet!”  
“Alicia,” She yells jumping over to me!   
“How is my tough little sister? You got yourself a boyfriend yet?” I ask jokily.  
“I had a boyfriend before you did Licia,” she says seriously. “His name is Liam too!”  
We all break into a fit of laughter. I talk with them for a while before everyone’s family is there. There was so many of us, I couldn’t help but feel out of place without Liam. Until I felt a pair of arms sling around my waist, I smile automatically fell on my face.  
“Hello beautiful,” Liam whispered in my ear.  
“How was the talk?” I ask curiously.  
“He was just making sure I was treating you right. Your dad is actually a very nice guy, I thought he wouldn’t be from the stories you told me.” He says confused.  
“He changed when Violet was born; he became a caring nice guy.” I say, “Can I go meet your family yet?”  
“Yes we can love! They have been so excited to meet you.” He says, grabbing my hand and walking over. I instantly feel so nervous.   
“Liam,” His family exclaims!  
“Hello guys,” he says before hugging them. “This is my beautiful girlfriend Alicia.”  
“Hello.” I said, while blushing from Liam’s remark.   
“Hello dear,” His mother Karen says, while hugging me. I shake his dad’s hand, and give a hug to his two sisters before they pull me away from a conversation.  
“So Alicia, you better treat Liam well.” Ruth states.  
“I wouldn’t want to treat him any other way.” I say smiling.  
“Good, you would never take advantage of him in any way?” Nicole chimes in.  
“Dear god no, I would never want to do that. He is my precious little puppy.” I say quietly.  
“Does he treat you well? Cause if he doesn’t that boy will be getting a beating.” Ruth says smiling.  
“Of course he does, maybe a little too well.” I say quietly.   
“No guy can ever treat a girl to well dear.” Ruth says hugging me.  
“You are perfect for our brother, we both approve.” Nicole adds, hugging me.  
“Thank you, this means a lot to me.” I say, walking with them back to Liam. I rush right back into his arms, where I feel safe.  
“It’s time to eat everyone,” Harry charms by the buffet styles food, “So just grab a plate and then sit at the table.”  
Everyone sat at the table talking and having a good time. It was nice for mine and Liam’s family to talk with each other, plus my family seemed to really like Liam. That was one less thing to worry about. Chandi and Zayn announced the twins to everyone. Tay and Niall’s families got on really well and were happy with their relationship. Everyone else families really already knew each other. It was nice to be accepted. The night went by quickly and it was an unforgettable Christmas. The families headed back to their rooms, which said their names on the doors, while the boys and we girls sat around upstairs.  
“Successful night,” I exclaim.  
“This night was perfect and I was happy to share it with all of you.” Tay says smiling, “But it is late and I am tired, so we are headed to bed. Goodnight.”  
“Night guys,” was said by all of us. Taylor and Harry left next, then Chandi and Zayn, leaving Louis, Liam and I.   
“Alicia you woke me up way to early this morning never do it again.” Lou says, getting up to go to bed. “Oh and by the way, you looked really beautiful tonight.”  
“Louis, stop it! But thank you. I won’t ever wake you up that early.” I say smiling, “Night Loubear.”  
“Liam, I don’t want to go to bed yet.” I whine getting up from the table.  
“Where would you like to go love?” he asks sweetly.  
“Anywhere with you.” I say, pulling him into a kiss.   
“How about we go to sleep then?” Liam asks tired.  
“But I am not tired, let’s go sit on the roof in the snow.” I say giggling.  
“Love, you will get cold. You have a dress on.” He says worried.  
“I have you to keep me warm.” I say pulling him up the stairs. We walk to the roof, and sit in the cold chairs.  
“You mean the world to me Alicia,” He whispers in my ear, as I cuddle close to him.  
“You mean the universe to me Liam,” I say winking.   
“Shush you, I want to express myself.” He says quietly.  
“Alright, I will shut up.” I say, doing the motion of locking my lips.  
“As I was saying, you mean the world to me. Everything about you makes me smile. I love your dark blue eyes, you long brown hair, the way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you cover your face when you’re embarrassed. I love you more than anything, I never want to leave you side. I want to hold you in my arms forever. I want nothing more than to see you smile every day. I am so incredibly happy I ran into you that day almost 6 months ago. I know you’ve been through a lot, and I have hopefully helped you. In these short 6 months, I have seen you change, mature, learn from mistakes, mostly accept yourself, and I’ve seen you be completely crazy. You are my angel from heaven, you are my perfection, and you are mine and no one else. I just never knew I could fall so deeply in love with someone so fast, but I wouldn’t change anything in our life for the world.” He pauses, wiping the tears out of my eyes. “Alicia, I love you so much and I just wanted you to know.”  
“Liam, I love you too so much.” I say before crashing my lips into his. “I never want this to end.”  
“Neither do I love, neither do I.” he says before kissing me again.   
“I am cold now, let’s go to bed.” I say trying to get off his lap.  
“I will carry you.” He says smiling, picking me up.   
“But there is stairs.” I whine, “Can I walk until we get to the bottom of these stairs?”  
“Fine love,” I hurry past him down the stairs and wait for him to pick me up. I cuddle close to his body, smiling so much.  
We walk down to our room, were we walk past his sisters who give us a hard time, before we slip into our room. He places me down on the ground, where I go get changed into my pajamas before crawling into bed. I cuddle close to Liam, and smile.  
“You are my world.” I whisper to him before slipping into sleep.  
“I love you so much my angel.” He whispers, before pulling me closer to him and falling asleep.


	2. All we'd ever need.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years has passed, but have things changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two btw. (this one is a tad better)

All we’d Ever Need  
5 Years Later.  
Alicia’s POV  
It has been 5 year since I met my amazing boyfriend Liam Payne. Today is our 5 year anniversary and Liam has disappeared, probably planning someone huge event. A lot has happened in 5 years, more than I thought could have happened, but mostly it has all been good. I review to myself what has happened over the past 5 years.  
Chandi and Zayn got engaged just 6 months ago, they have been together for just over 6 years now. The twins, Aria Mae and Jaiden Edward, who are now 4 and half years old, They are fraternal twins, and they are the cutest little things ever. Jaiden looks just like Zayn with that adorable little face, and Aria has the same looks as Chandi. The two couldn’t be more precious. Chandi and Zayn couldn’t be happier as a couple; they are wonderful parents and great friends. They also named Liam and I as the godparents of the children, I guess because I am best friends with Chandi, and Liam is best friends with Zayn. Chandi finished her studies in the art of dancing and is now a professional, though I don’t know who she dances for.   
Taylor and Harry have been good. They have a nearly 2 year old baby, who has just learnt to talk, and walk. Her name is Darcy Marie, which I think is a beautiful name. Darcy has blonde curly hair, and green blue eyes, mostly a mixture of Harry and Taylor. They named Louis and I as godparents, I thought it was weird but since Louis hadn’t had a girlfriend very long, they chose me to go with him. They just got engaged on the five year, which was May 22nd. They have had their ups and downs but when they found out about Darcy there entire relationship mended itself and they have been unspreadable since. Taylor got her degree and is now a Kindergarten teacher which is the cutest thing ever.   
Niall and Tay have gotten engaged as well, being together for almost five years, thanks to me. They have a cute little girl named Genevieve Rose. It has a sweet French ring to it, even though neither of them knows the language. Genevieve is a sweet little 6 month old baby, who has Niall’s natural brown hair and blue eyes. Yet again I was named a godparent along with Liam of the baby girl. Honestly why do people trust us so much, if anything our relationship has had the most trouble. Tay finished her school off in the UK and now has a tailoring shop in London. I don’t think anything has ever gone wrong in their relationship, which is good.   
Louis has now had a girlfriend for 2 years, her name is Grace. They don’t live together yet and I don’t know much about her. She makes me Loubear happy and that is good. Yet she absolutely hates me, because of mine and Lou’s friendship. Typical crazy girl. That’s all I have to say about them.  
The Band has released 3 albums in 5 years, along with doing 3 tours. After Niall had his kid, they stop for a while taking another well-deserved year and a half break, they have one year left. They are recording still and doing conference and such but no touring because they want to be with their families.  
I think all of this while I wait for Liam to return. Liam and I have been through a lot, it’s crazy. I’ll sum this up though we aren’t engaged, we don’t have children and we haven’t planned any of this yet. Through the last 5 years, me and Liam barely fought majorly, we would fight but it would be over after 20 minutes because we both felt so bad. This was until 3 years ago, I went out clubbing with the girls and I was having a good time, until Liam came to check up on me. I was dancing with some guy, just a little tipsy. He dragged me home, not talking just glaring. We got in this huge fight which ends with him calling me a whore and breaking up with me. I had no idea what to do, but I left and ran to Louis flat and well I got really drunk and slept with Lou. After that night, I vanished from London; I drove to Paris, where I tried to kill myself because I felt terrible. Then Liam found me, and everything got a lot better after that. Neither of us never over reacted again, he knows about Lou and I, and doesn’t care. That memory still haunts my mind. We really haven’t done anything else to exciting, other than Liam acting weird lately. I got a book published and it has now sold over 100,000 copies. I couldn’t be more proud of myself. I’ve also travelled the world while Liam toured.   
I thought about the last five years for a little bit longer, before finally rolling out of bed and looking for my lovely boyfriend. When I got really queasy, I rushed to the bathroom. I knew what was going on, it had been almost a full month of being sick, I pushed it off as the flu, and it wasn’t. I gathered my things before, getting in my car and driving to the doctors. I went through everything, told them my symptoms and they instantly knew, as did I. I was pregnant, 3 months to be exact, how didn’t I know this, right because I don’t pay attention to anything. I sighed walking into the flat where I found Liam packing.  
“Where are you going love?” I ask curiously.  
“We are going on a trip today, so I think I packed all your things, we will be back tomorrow night.” He says gathering his last few things. I looked around in the bags, and found that everything thing was there and I was still in my pajamas.  
“Okay we can go.” I say smiling.  
“Oh btw, once we get to Paris I am blindfolding you.” He says grabbing everything.  
“We are going to Paris?” I ask sarcastically, “Is it a big day or something?”  
“No just a casual date night.” He jokes, “Let’s go love.”  
We made it to the airport in no time flat, and were on our way. I couldn’t help but smile at what surprise Liam had for me.  
Liam’s POV  
We went to the hotel room first, where we both got dress up very nicely. Alicia looked incredibly beautiful. I smiled when I saw her walk in the room.  
“You take my breath away.” I whisper.  
“Please don’t die, you need to breath!” she joked, being her normal self.  
“Ready to be blindfolded?” I ask, not waiting for an answer and doing so.  
“I guess I have to be, just please don’t let me fall.” She says nervously.  
“I wouldn’t even think of it,” I say before picking her up and carrying her to the Limo out front. We drove a while, until we made it to the Eiffel tower. I carried her to the elevator, and placed her down inside, making sure I had everything.   
“Why am I in an elevator?” she asks trying to take of the blindfold.  
“Love, we are almost there, just wait like 5 more minutes.” I say, as we reach the top. Out little table covered in out dinner was sitting there, along with a little music, I was proud of what I did tonight.   
“Okay take of your blindfold!” I exclaim.  
“Liam you did all this,” she says shocked, yet still moving to give me a hug. “This is amazing.”  
“I wanted tonight to be special.” I say smiling, she looks down nervous as it seems. “Everything alright love?”  
“Yes, just this is too much for words. But I am hungry for dinner let’s eat.” She says, walking over to the table. We eat, talk and just be ourselves, but I couldn’t help but notice that Alicia kept looking down, sad.   
“Are you sure you are alright Alicia? You seem sad.” I ask grabbing her hand.   
“Yes, this is just very overwhelming, I am not sad at all.” She says with a fake smile.  
“That was the fakest smile I have ever seen.” I say honestly.  
“I have to tell you something,” she says, getting up and walking to the edge of the tower. My heart sinks to my stomach, as I see a few tears on her face, I can only imagine the worse.   
“What is it love?” I ask nervously.  
“I don’t know how to say this,” she says sighing, and turning to face me, I can feel tear forming in my eyes. “No, Liam don’t cry, please don’t cry.”  
“Okay, please tell me,” I say scared.  
“Liam, I am,” she pauses, unable to speak, I wait for her to finish, pulling her close to me, waiting for her to say those hurtful words, I could feel tears streaming down my face.  
“I am pregnant.” She finally spits out.  
“Wait what?” I say utterly confused.  
“You are going to be a dad, we are going to be parents.” She says nervously.  
“I am going to be a dad,” I say to myself, and then yell, “I AM GOING TO BE A DAD!”  
“Yes, thank goodness you took this well, because I wasn’t. I am terrified Liam, I won’t be a good mother, I am only 23, like is that two young? I have achieved all my dreams…” Alicia says trailing on and on.  
“Love shush, you will be an excellent mother, I’ve seen you with everyone else kids. You are not too young, we will be good parents. Be excited with me, come on I know you want to.” I place my hand on her belly, smiling so big my face hurt.  
“I am excited, I am just more scared. I am already 3 months pregnant, I just found out today. That why I have been so sick lately, but I don’t think I told you I was sick anyways.” She says quietly.  
“I love you so much Alicia.” I say before I turn to face the city, gaining the courage to do what I came up here to do.  
“I love you to Liam,” she walks over to another side of the tower; I follow behind her placing my arms around her waist and my hands intertwined with hers.  
“You mean so much to me Alicia, and I wanted to know,” I say, slipping a ring onto her left ring finger, “Will you marry me?”  
She turns around to face me, staring at me, then the ring and then her tummy, almost like she is debating what to say, I see her head start to nod.  
“Yes,” she whispers, and then yells, “A MILLION TIMES YES.”  
“The way you were analyzing I thought you were going to say no.” I say laughing.  
“Like I could ever say no to you.” She says before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately.   
“I never want to lose you, and we are now a family. One little happy family.” I say smiling, as we decide to return to the hotel.  
“What should we name our baby? And when should we tell everyone?” I ask excitedly.  
“Well we should wait for that big vacation we are doing next month, and we should think of names right now.” Alicia says calmly.  
“If it’s a girl we should name it Taylor.” I say, “I have always loved that name, and it works for a boy or girl.”  
“Liam, No. there are 2 Taylors in this family already, we are not having another. I like William James.” Alicia says smiling, “Oh or for a girl Veronica Mae.”  
“But you middle name is Mae love,” I say confused.  
“Family tradition to name your first born daughter with the middle name Mae.” She says smiling.  
“I think I like Niam,” I say winking.  
“Oh my goodness, you shouldn’t of said that, I would name a child Niam. That was my favourite bromance, or Lilo, or Nouis...” She says going on to all the bromance names.  
“I forgot you were such a big fan.”  
“Was? You should see my blog!” she mumbled.  
“What?” I ask.  
“I said, I like the Name Finnick Edward or Juliet Mae.” She says thinking more.  
“How about we sleep on it, I bet your tired.” I say as we walk to our hotel room.  
“Nah, we could have a little fun though.” She says, but before I can protest, her lips crash into mine and she pulls me inside.  
Alicia’s POV  
I wake up before Liam, which is highly unusual. I carefully try to manoeuver out of his arms. This causes Liam to wake up and pull me closer.  
“Good Morning love!” he exclaims, kissing my nose.   
“Good morning, now let me go.” I say quietly.  
“Why?” he says.   
“I have to pee.” I say before bounding away.  
“Be careful love!” he yells, as I run into the wall.   
“I am okay!” I say, rushing to the washroom. I then realised that Liam is going become a lot more protective of me now, I sigh. I stare at my tummy, thinking I am not ready for this, a few tears well up in my eyes, and I wipe them away before going back and cuddling with Li.  
“You look sad,” He says sighing, “What’s wrong?”  
“Are you sure we are ready for a kid Li?” I ask quietly, snuggling close to his chest.  
“Yes we are you do know we are the only one that don’t have a kid?” He says.  
“Well technically we have 4, being god parents and all.” I say a matter-o-factly.   
“Smartass.” He mutters under his breath.  
“What was that Li?” I ask, knowing what he said.  
“I said, I love you, He says smiling.  
“That’s what I thought.” I stated glaring at him.   
“I cannot believe you are already 3 months. SO today is July 2, so 6 months from now is the end of December!” He says excited.  
“I guess we will just have to wait and see, I feel like I am not going to like being pregnant.” I say.  
“You will always be beautiful Alicia!” Liam says kissing my cheek.   
“What are we doing today before going home?” I ask.  
“Staying in bed? We have to leave by like 3 and it is already Lunch.” He says, “Are you sure you want to wait another month before telling everyone?”  
“I have a plan,” I say with the evilest look on my face.  
“Oh dear.” He says.  
“Okay, so you go in first and say that we broke up, get all sad. Then I will walk in about 5 or 10 minutes later and say that I will miss everyone and go back to Canada. We can see how many people fall for it, and then we will tell them the truth and that we are going to parents, text everyone saying you have bad news.” I say, “Good plan?”  
“Great plan! This is going to be fun.” Liam says smiling.  
We gathered out things and went off to the airport, I tried to hide my hand so that no one would know we were engaged, didn’t want to spoil my evil plan. We hoped on the plane and were at the complex in no time flat.  
“It’s game time,” I said before kissing him and sitting against the wall.  
Tay’s POV  
We were waiting in the game room, like Liam had asked us. We were all making small talk and then Liam walked in near tears.  
“Liam, what’s wrong?” Niall says rushing to his side.  
“She left me Niall, after 5 long years, she just left me!” Liam screamed, breaking down.  
“Where is Alicia?” I ask pissed off.  
“I don’t know, we took different cars,” Liam says crying in Niall’s arms.   
“So, what happened Liam?” Chandi asks from across the room.  
“Well, we had a lovely evening and then I asked her to marry me and she said no, she then just said this isn’t working and left.” Liam buried his face into Niall chest just as Alicia walked in. I rushed right over to her.  
“What the hell did you freaking do?” I whisper to her.  
“I couldn’t do it anymore, we just weren’t working.” Alicia whispers with tears in her eyes.  
“I honestly never thought you two would break up.” Zayn said from his corner.   
“Well I was just going to catch the next flight home, I came to say goodbye to everyone.” Alicia whispered hugging me, Harry, Taylor, Chandi, Louis and then Zayn, when I noticed her hand.  
“YOU LUNATIC, YOU GUYS ARE LIARS!” I exclaim, grabbing her left hand and starring at the huge diamond on her finger.   
“My goodness, I was flaunting it around took you long enough.” Alicia says hugging Liam, who was laughing hysterically.   
“So you guys didn’t break up?” Niall asks cautiously.  
“Nope,” Liam said popping the p. “And we are engaged.”  
“You assholes, but congratulations,” Harry says, everyone else congratulates them as well.   
“Oh I have another surprise,” Alicia exclaims, “Do you want to tell them love?”  
“No, yes, no, you can.” Liam says unsure.  
“That was confusing,” Alicia says laughing, “Anyways I am pregnant!”  
“WHAT?” I exclaim.  
“3 months pregnant to be exact.” Alicia smiles.  
“Oh my goodness, are you two just full of surprises today?” Chandi says laughing.   
“Is it a boy or a girl? Got any names or who will be the godparents?” Niall asks excited.  
“Well we aren’t going to find out the sex but I have two names picked out and if Liam doesn’t like them I don’t care. One is William James and the other is Juliet Mae.”  
“William, like my middle name?” Louis asks, “You want to name your baby after me?”  
“You could think of it that way, but it was grandpa’s name and I just really like the name, and when I picked it I did think of you.” Alicia said walking over to hug him.  
“This is exciting news! I love both of those names! We are adding to the family!” Louis says beaming.   
Louis’s POV  
It has been a month and it is finally time of our Vacation. We were off to California for 3 weeks. They boys and I had a premiere to go to. Plus the twins wanted to go to Disneyland. We were all grabbing our last few things before heading out, when Grace came into my room.  
“Louis, we need to talk.” She said, saying my name wrong yet again.  
“We’ve been together two years, and you would think you’d get my name right by now.” I say annoyed.  
“We are over,” She says clear as day.  
“Please, no Grace, I love you.” I say trying to hug her, she pushes me away.  
“No, I never loved you. I was using you, and your money. Plus you were cheating on me with that Alicia character, I cheated on you anyways.” She kept going on and on, breaking my heart more and more.  
“I would never cheat on the person I loved, I don’t know why I ever would have wanted to love you.” I yell with tears in my eyes, just as Alicia walks in the room.  
“Oh look here’s your little sex buddy, whatever Louis I am done with you, don’t ever talk to me again. Here is your key and I am keeping all of the stuff.” Grace says giving Alicia a dirty look and prancing out. I crumble to the ground.  
“I love her Alicia, I don’t know why, I could of done so much better.” I say hitting the ground.  
“Loubear, it’s alright. You got us, the family, and they don’t want to see you hurting. She never liked any of us, she was cruel and horrible, I know you love her but Lou you can do so much better.” Alicia says wrapping her arms around me.  
“I know it just hurts. She was using me the whole time, thought I was cheating on her and pretty much called you foul names any chance she could.” I say sighing.   
“Louis, it will be okay. We can talk about it on the plane.” Alicia says with a slight smile, before breaking into tears.  
“What’s the matter Licia?” I say puzzled.  
“This baby thing is just so hard, I don’t like it Louis, I am not ready,” She say, wiping away the tears, “We have to get going; I’ll help you carry your things.”  
“No you will not missy, you are 4 months pregnant, I can carry my own things.” I say grabbing everything.  
“You are starting to sound a lot like Liam.” She says sighing, and taking something from my hands.   
We all hop into the two vans, drive to the airport and go through security. It’s crazy how fast the 2 hours flew by and we were on the plane. We were all seated and everything was going swell, until I started crying remember what Grace said to me.  
“Loubear, don’t cry, it’s just an airplane!” Alicia exclaimed, from the seat beside me, I was by the window, and Liam was by the aisle. I couldn’t help but smile at her.  
“You are crazy.” I say, playfully hitting her.  
“Hey you aren’t allowed to hit a pregnant woman!” she jokes, receiving looks from all around the cabin.  
“Shut up, I didn’t hit you.” I say playfully hitting her again.  
“If you do that one more time, I am telling on you.” Alicia says laughing.  
“Oh really?” I question, while hitting her again.  
“Leeyum!” Alicia whined.  
“Uncle Louis leave Auntie Alicia alone, you need to be nicer!” Aria says, standing up on her seat and looking at both of us. I burst out laughing.  
“Sit down you little munchkin, and we will both be quiet!” I say warning her.   
“Okay Uncle, but I am warning you.” She says before going back to her movie.  
“Thank you for cheering me up Alicia.” I say hugging her.  
“Anytime Louis, that’s what best friends are for.” She says before cuddling into Liam’s chest and falling asleep.  
“Louis you alright mate?” Liam asks, stroking Alicia’s hair.   
“Yes now I am.” I say smiling before leaning against the window and falling asleep. This is going to be a good trip, I think to myself.   
Chandi’s POV  
We landed in California in the morning sometime, and the first thing everyone wanted to do was eat. We had an hour to change and unpack our things. Zayn and I pulled the twins to one our room. We all get dressed up.  
“We are going to be out all day, and you two better behave or we will leave you at the hotel tomorrow!” I exclaim making sure they both understand me clearly.  
“Yes mommy,” Aria says, giving me a big kiss on the cheek.  
“Yes mom,” Jaiden says before going over to Zayn. We gather the last few things we need and meet everyone else down stairs. I see Alicia looking a little down.  
“Stay with Dad, or your Uncles, I will be right back Aria.” I say, before rushing over to Alicia. “You are looking a little down love.”  
“I know I am feeling it to.” Alicia says sighing.   
“What’s wrong dear?” I ask wrapping an arm around her.  
“Many things let me begin. I can’t go on most of the awesome rides at Disney land because I am pregnant, Liam is treating me weirdly because I am pregnant, I feel ugly and fat because I am pregnant, people are calling me a whore even though me and Liam have been together for 5 years, and I am going to be a terrible mother.” She says like nothing was wrong.  
“Okay you can’t go on any rides. I will talk to Liam, tell him to stop being so protective, but dear Zayn did the same thing. You are not fat or ugly, you are pregnant and beautiful. Those people calling you names are jealous because you and Liam are now one hundred percent happy. You will be a wonderful mother; I’ve seen you with Darcy and Genevieve, and the twins. You care for all of them so much, you will be even better with your own kids.” I say as we arrive at the lobby.  
“I guess so, but this whole ride thing is going to kill me. I’m not too sure I can do it. I have a license in skydiving, I am an adrenaline seeker.” She says exasperated.  
“Well I guess you are going to have to sit this trip out, it’s not our fault you got pregnant.” I say jokingly.  
“It’s not my fault either, it is Liam.” Alicia says laughing, as Liam just rolls his eyes.   
“Whatever you say love,” Liam says holding her tight.  
“Are we ready to go guys?” I exclaim!  
“Yes, but can someone watch Darcy while we go on rides?” Taylor asks.  
“I will, and I will watch Genevieve and Aria and Jaiden as well,” Alicia says sighing, “Not like I can go on rides anyways.”  
“You will have fun with the kids,” I say smiling at her hand now in Aria’s.   
“Let’s get going then.” Niall says as we all pile into the cars. We drive down to an IHop, grabbing some food and then heading to Disney land for the remainder of the day.  
We made it there in no time flat; Alicia took the kids over to the castles, the characters and the kids rides. While the rest of us spent the morning, going from rollercoaster to rollercoaster, and ride to ride. We were all on an adrenaline high, but I couldn’t help but miss my kids.  
“We should be heading back to Alicia soon.” I tell Zayn.  
“I think everyone was just thinking that.” He says.  
“I will ask them then,” I say, before raising my voice, “It’s been about 4 hours now, I think we should head by to Alicia and our kids.”  
“I was thinking that too,” Tay said, and everyone agreed. We all headed over to the kiddy area, but we couldn’t find Alicia anywhere.  
“This isn’t good.” I say, “Where do you think she has gone?”  
“Dear god no.” I hear Liam whisper.  
“Liam, what is wrong?” Louis asks.  
“I got a text from Alicia, about an hour ago saying He is here. That can only mean one thing…” his sentence trailed off.  
“No.” I whispered unable to move, but before I knew it we were spilt up into groups searching.   
Alicia’s POV  
I was watching Aria, Jaiden and Darcy on the carousel, while holding Genevieve, when I received a call who I thought was from Liam.  
“Hello?” I ask cheerfully.  
“Nice to talk to you again Alicia,” His demonic voice rang in the phone.  
“Darrell? How did you get my number?” I spit into the phone, about to hang up.  
“Don’t hang up princess, or those little kids will get shot.” He whisper, my heart stopped.  
“What do you want from me asswipe?” I ask impatiently.  
“I want you to return those kids to their parents, and come and see me like old times.” He says laughing evilly.  
“How do you know they aren’t my kids?”  
“Because none of them look like you, plus I do read the news.” He says.  
“You do know I have a restraining order on you, and the police will be tracking you this very moment.” I spit into the phone.  
“Do as I say or someone will get hurt. You have 3 hours to meet me by the castle.” He snickers, as the line goes dead. The other kids are coming up to me from there ride.  
“Auntie Licia that was so much fun can we go on more rides?” Aria exclaims, overwhelmed by the day.   
“Well I was thinking we go find our family and then head over for some lunch, they have been on rides for about 3 hours now.” I say placing Genevieve back in her stroller.  
“Okay, can I push Darcy this time?” Jaiden asks.  
“Of course dear, But make sure you stay close.” I say, not wanting to be afraid, but deep down I know he is here and watching me.  
We wander around the park for an hour before I get a text from Liam, asking where I am. I return it with my location, and he is there with the whole crew within minutes.   
“Alicia!” Liam says rushing over to me.  
“Liam, I am okay but they all need to leave.” I say straight up.  
“We should stay with you!” Tay exclaims,   
“No Darrell is here, and with guns. He called me, and I was going to hang up the phone, when he said he would shot one of the kids if I did. I recorded the phone call.” I say, playing back to them as they listen in slight horror.   
“Alicia I am not leaving.” Liam said and Louis agreed.  
“Fine you two can stay, but I am not risking you guys and your children. Go back to the hotel, get security ready and call the cops for us. Please I beg of you.” I say holding my ground.  
“Okay, we can do that.” Chandi finally says.   
“Thank you, I just want you guys and your children safe.” I say smiling hugging them all goodbye.   
“Alicia! What about our child? How can you just risk your life? Why would you listen? What is even the point? You don’t care about him?” Liam says ranting on and on. Louis was rolling his eyes.  
“Liam, listen to me. He has more power than you think, he knows everything about us, and I’ve been getting weird messages for a while now. I know that if I don’t go he will hurt them. I honestly cannot risk that. Chandi, Zayn, Tay, Niall, Harry, Taylor, Darcy, Genevieve, Aria and Jaiden, mean the whole world to me! They are our family. We are all together. You are lucky I let you and Lou be here with me because I’d rather face this alone.” I say, pausing to think. “Actually I wouldn’t Liam, I need you here beside me like I always have and now that we are engaged, and it means I can accept you protecting me.”  
“I love you Alicia, I think you know what you are doing!” He says, smiling pulling me into a hug, before I hear my phone buzz, 2 new texts.  
‘One more hour before I get to see you, xx’ Darrell text me, that creepy fuck. And one from Chandi, ‘we are at the hotel, with security and we called the cops and explained the situation, undercover agents will be there watching you.’  
I smile and reply to Chandi, thinking that if he has guns, what if he has bombs. ‘Can you guys get someone to check the hotel for bombs, better safe the sorry.’  
“Well let’s head over,” I say before wrapping my arms around Liam and Louis.  
“Are you sure you are okay?” Louis asks, barely loud enough for me to hear.   
“Yes, I can do this, neither of you are leaving my side.” I whisper, squeezing his side slightly.  
We make it to the castle, and I get nodded at by a few random people, cops I think to myself. Then I see Darrell, standing there in all his glory. I walk towards him, refusing to let go of the boys. He sees me and smiles this twisted grin.  
“Hello Alicia.” He says smirking.  
“Hello asshole.” I say smiling.   
“How have you been?” he says looking me up and down. “Someone looks a little fat.”  
“Better than your ass, oh right shouldn’t you still be in prison.” I spit at him, ignoring the second comment, he doesn’t need to know I’m pregnant.   
“I should be, but they let me out early.” He winks at me; Liam’s grip on me tightens.  
“Well isn’t that lovely?” I say, “What do you want?”  
“Well isn’t it obvious I want you.” He says sinisterly, Louis grip tightens on the other side of me. “I see you brought those gay boys from that band.”  
“What did you just say?” I ask him.  
“Those prissy little gay boys from that stupid band.” He says, adding random words.  
“You just think you can call them whatever you want, ha you are funny. They are not a ‘stupid band’ they are more loved then you will ever be. They also happen to be my family and I care about them a lot.” I say.  
“I know, bet you didn’t know I’ve been stalking you.”  
“Well I did know, because you make everything super obvious idiot.” I say, looking at how he surrounded us with his friends, I scream, alarming the police, who instantly grab him.  
“What is this?” He asks angered.  
“This is what I call, karma. You aren’t going anywhere, you are going back to jail maybe American this time, you’ll stay there longer, maybe get hung.” I say staring at him.  
“You know I will get you one day.”  
“But I guess that day isn’t today,” I say laughing watching all his friends, gun men and him get dragged into cop cars and ready to be deported to Canada.  
“You played that one well Alicia.” Louis says pulling me into a big hug, before jumping away shocked. I felt something to.  
“Alicia was that?” he asks completely excited.  
“I think so,” I say, frantically placing a hand on my slightly protruding belly, feeling another kick. I spin around to face Liam, confusion plastered across his face. I grab his hand and place it on my belly.  
“Oh My goodness,” he says breathlessly.   
“This is starting to get more real.” I say as Louis places a hand on my belly as well. The two most important guys in my life, sharing this unforgettable moment with me, I couldn’t be happier.  
“This is starting to make everything a lot more exciting,” Liam sequels, while putting his ear to my stomach.  
“Now what exactly are you doing?” I ask confused.  
“Listening to the heart beat of our baby.” He says entranced by the movements.  
“Alright then,” I say before laughing, I wouldn’t be anything without Liam and Louis.   
Louis’s POV  
We made it back to the hotel, to find everyone had there things outside and the building was taped off.   
“What is going on here?” I ask confused.  
“That prick put a bomb in the building, so we packed all our things back up and were waiting for you guys to get back.” Zayn says; I look over at Alicia guilt washed over her face.  
“I am so sorry guys; I didn’t think this would happen. I will go home so you guys can still have a good time.” Alicia says quietly.  
“Ha-ha you wish you could go home. You are staying with us Lunatic; this isn’t your fault that he is crazy.” Tay says laughing.  
“Fine,” Alicia says pouting.  
“Do we have a new hotel?” Liam asks, just people start frantically yelling to get away. I grab Aria and run with her, covering her entire body when I felt the ground shake and the building explode behind me. She screams an ear piercing scream. I sit there covering her until I hear sirens and people moving around.   
Tay has Genevieve in her arms the other side of the road, Niall has his arms wrapped around them both. Harry and Taylor have the bodies wrapped around one another with Darcy in their arms. Zayn sat closer to me, arms wrapped around Jaiden, rocking him back and forth. Chandi and Alicia were in a tight embrace. Aria was screaming in my arms, I tried to calm her but Chandi walked over and took her. Alicia sat on the ground crying, screaming Liam as loud as she could. I couldn’t see him anywhere. I rushed over to her as the paramedics arrived.  
“Alicia, do you know where Liam is?” I ask carefully.  
“No, I saw him running behind me when the building exploded and then he was gone! Louis what am I supposed to do now.” she says frantically, searching around the wreckage for a solid 20 minutes.   
“Stay here, I will tell the cops.” I get up and she follows me like a little puppy completely lost.   
“Excuse me officer, we are missing someone from our group.” I say calmly.  
“Well we just found someone they are being loaded into the ambulance, there name is Liam...” but before he could finish, Alicia and I both raced off.  
“Liam?” Alicia asks, “Liam! Is he alright?”  
“Yes, we just want him to sit in here, he seems to have all the mobility of all his limbs, he has a concussion and a few bruises.” The paramedic says, “You should be checked on dear.”  
“Okay, I am going to sit by Liam.” She says relieved he is okay, I follow her over.  
“Liam, are you alright?” Alicia asks carefully touching his face.  
“I am love, how are you and our baby?” he asks concerned.  
“We are okay! We weren’t the ones that got hurt.” She says carefully cuddling into his chest.  
“You alright Lou?” he asks me.  
“Yep, I think I hurt my back. I was protecting Aria.” I say, just as the paramedic arrives.  
“Okay let’s get you 3 checked out.” She says cheerfully. She takes a few moments to examine me, giving me an ice pack for my back. She looks at Liam, he can move alright but his head hurts, she says he has a concussion like they thought. Then she looks at Alicia, checking everything and then checking the baby as best as she could.   
“Everyone seems okay, I’d go get an ultrasound just to make sure.” The paramedic says smiling, before walking away smiling.  
“This is my entire fault, he should have killed me.” Alicia whispers as we walk over to everyone else.  
“Alicia, you crazy person. You need to listen to me, this isn’t your fault, it has never been your fault, and everyone is safe and okay! No one got badly hurt, and now he is going to be charged with a bunch more shit. You never deserved any of this to happen to you. He should of died, not you. You never ever should of gotten this.” I say pulling her into a hug. “This will never happen again, I promise. “  
“Louis, how can you promise that?” Alicia asks with tears in her eyes.  
“I can promise it because we are a family and families don’t let each other get hurt. I am going to put that fucker in jail, and he will not hurt another soul ever again.” I sternly say.   
“Thank you Lou.” She whispers, hugging me tightly.  
“Alicia, we all agree with what Lou said. None of this is your fault, we are family.” Taylor says smiling. We all go in for a group hug, prepared to make the best of this vacation.   
Zayn’s POV  
It had been a week since the explosion. I wasn’t too happy with Alicia, it wasn’t her fault but my children and family are at risk. Tonight was the night of the premier. Everyone was going, children and all. I was a little nervous about the twins. I hop out of the shower, and pull on my tuxedo to find my lovely fiancée lecturing the twins.  
“No talking, whispering, moving, or misbehaving. If you do any of those things we will go home and you will not be going to Darcy 2nd birthday in the princess castle next week.” Chandi says sternly.  
“You better listen to your mother, or someone is going to be in trouble.” I add.  
“Okay Mommy and Daddy, I will be a little princess,” Aria beams with the biggest smile.  
“Okay, only because I don’t want to go home.” Jaiden sighs. Sometimes it seems that they are older than 5.   
“Well, let’s get you guys dressed then.” Chandi says smiling. He helps Aria into this cute little pink dress, as I help Jaiden into a tux.   
“Are we all ready to go?” I ask heading towards the door of the penthouse room, to meet everyone in the living room.   
“Yes we are now.” Chandi says intertwining her fingers with mine and pushing the twins ahead of us. The only two people out there were Alicia and Liam.  
“Liam, I don’t want to go to a silly premier looking all fat.” Alicia whines, not noticing us.  
“Auntie Licia, you aren’t fat! You are beautiful.” Aria says with her cute little accent.  
“I agree with Aria. Plus you are pregnant silly.” Liam says, kissing her cheek.  
“What if everyone finds out? I mean we haven’t told our families I am pregnant yet or that we are engaged!” Alicia says which confuses me.  
“You guys haven’t told your parents yet?” I ask shocked.   
“I wanted to, but Alicia said against it.” Liam says.  
“Why?” Chandi asks.  
“You have a high chance of losing a baby within the first 4 months and I didn’t want to get everyone’s hopes up. Since we have confirmed either and you are making me go, I am not wearing the ring, and I am wearing a different dress.” Alicia says getting up and prancing away.  
“God, she is a pain in the arse.” Liam says sitting down, burying his face in his hands.   
“Have you guys been getting along lately?” I ask concerned.  
“You could say no, but I am just assuming it is stress from the baby. She still thinks she is too young to do this.” Liam says sighing.   
“She is turning 23, how is that to young, I was 20.” Chandi says pausing, “Everyone else was younger than her also.”  
“She never wanted kids Chandi, not ever. She is afraid she will hurt them some way.” Liam states.  
“Wait hurt them? Has she hurt you before?” I ask very concerned.  
“No, she hasn’t hurt me. But when she is angry, she gets this terrifying look in her eyes, and it seems as if she wants to hurt me, but she ends up walking away, usually breaking something. She doesn’t like to be angry, but I understand why she is. I mean you guys know her past.” Liam explains.  
“Have you ever thought of getting her help for her anger?” Chandi asks.  
“She goes to enough therapy to forget her past; she has gotten better than before. But let’s just say we have had to replace a couple of lamps.” Liam says partly laughing. “Thanks guys, you really cheered me up.”  
“We are always here mate.” I say, pulling Liam into a half hug, just as everyone else comes out to the living area. We all start some small talk before Paul comes in.  
“Okay boys and girls. Tonight I want all the girls to walk out on the red carpet, get a few photos taken with all the boys and then go straight inside. You can chat with a few celebrities there or just wait for the boys. Boys you got take a few photos with them, and then they will leave and you will take pictures of just the 5 of you and then go do a few interviews. Everyone got it?” Paul asks.   
“Yep,” we all say in unison.   
We all file into the Limo, the twins are bouncing in their seats and so is everyone else. It’s the first time ALL of us had gone to a premier it was our family. We all did just as Paul said and everything went smoothly. We boys did our interviews and then we went to find the girls. Chandi, the twins, Taylor and Darcy were all talking in a circle. Tay was with Genevieve looking around. Alicia was chatting up a bunch of the celebrities, I looked over at Liam his face has an angry look to it.   
“Are you going to go stop her?” I ask Liam, who is just shocked.  
“Maybe, I mean she loves Josh Hutcherson, along with the rest of those boys she is talking to. I wouldn’t want to interrupt.” He says honestly.  
“Mate, just go over there, put your arm around her waist and kiss her cheek, while making small talk.” I say, pushing Liam towards them, quietly laughing to myself.   
We all talk with a few people for 20 minutes, before we all take our seats. Sitting through the long movie, I could tell, Alicia and Liam were fighting, because they were barley touching, which was unusual for them. Everything was over and done within 3 short hours and we made our way back to the limo, with 4 sleeping children, and one fighting couple.  
We all went up to the living room, and went to our rooms. That’s when we all heard the yelling begin.   
Alicia’s POV  
“What is with you today, Alicia?” Liam asks me.  
“Nothing Mister annoying,” I say with sass.   
“Excuse me.” Liam spits at me.  
“I said you are annoying!” I yell in his face.  
“Then what’s kept you around this long. You were clearly thinking about sleeping with one of those douchebag boys you were talking to at the premier.” He growls at me.  
“Oh ya, well I guess you are talking about yourself.” I yell.  
“Oh yes, just walk out on me, take the baby with you. We never needed a child.” He says, with the face regretting it right after.  
“Oh I will go get that abortion; I planned on getting when I first found out.” I state.  
“What did you just say?” Liam whispers.  
“You fucking heard me. If you haven’t fucking noticed I am not ready for this god damn child. This is a lot of stress and I just don’t know what to do.” I scream.  
“Then leave, I don’t need you if you are going to act like this.” he says, breaking my heart.  
“Take this ring back then,” I say slipping it off my finger.  
“I thought you weren’t going to wear it tonight.” He says confused.  
“You actually thought I wouldn’t wear it, I wear it every day, and I still wear the promise ring everyday too.” I say slipping on my pajamas and grabbing a few things for tomorrow.   
“Oh,” Was all Liam could say.  
“And just to let you fucking knows, I told all of them that I was engaged to you. AND that I was pregnant. They were congratulating me, and I was talking about how good of actors they are.” I say before putting everything into a bag.  
“I guess I can’t apologize. I am going to try anyways. I am sorry Alicia, even if I know you are mine, I still get jealous.” He says with a sad smile.  
“We can talk tomorrow, but I am still keeping this.” I say, grabbing the engagement ring and placing it where it belongs.  
“Where are you going to sleep?” he ask concerned.  
“Do you really need to ask?” I say still angry.  
“Louis room?” he asks.  
“Yes, I need to talk to my best friend. I love you Liam.” I say before walking out and knocking on Louis door.   
“Hello Lou.” I say letting myself in.  
“That was a loud fight.” Louis says sadly. “Want a hug?”  
“Yes please.” I say, going into his arms and crying.   
“What happened?” he asks after a while.  
“I really don’t know! I know Liam was jealous of me talking to a bunch of guy celebrities and then we were fighting for no reason really.” I say so confused.  
“What’s got you so cranky lately?” he asks.  
“I am stressed, this baby thing. Everything that happened with Darrell last week, our parents not knowing, figuring out how to tell my parents, planning a wedding, everything is just piling up Loubear. Plus I just stopped most of the therapy and everything is just getting worse.” I say out of words.  
“You will be a great mother; I know it deep down in my heart Licia bear. Darrell is in jail for life, nothing from him is ever going to happen to you again. I’ve promised you that. Your parents will be extremely happy with the news, and even if they are far away, make a Skype date with them, or head there before we go back to the UK. We are in America already; you are just north of here. Wedding, you started planning this without me! What is wrong with your silly brain? You don’t need therapy anymore; you have gotten so much better darling.” Louis says happily.  
“Thank you for the mother comment. I know you’ve promised me. That’s a good idea with the parent thing. I am sorry I started planning wedding things a year ago. I have everything narrowed down to 5 items in each category, so when Liam and I decide together, he doesn’t have a very big choice to pick from.” I say.  
“Oh, can I see your wedding ideas?” Louis asks eagerly.  
“Yep, let me grab my iPad.” I say getting up and grabbing it. We go through the table arrangements to the dress to the guest and to the food, along with everything in between finally when we are done; it’s nearly 3 in the morning.  
“Why are you such a great best friend Loubear?” I ask crawling into the bed.  
“Because you are an even better best friend and set high standards.” He says with a sassy tone.   
“You are the best.” I say laughing, as he goes to the pull out couch. “You can sleep on this bed as well Lou; I have lots of clothes on.”  
“Are you sure?” Louis says, even though he is already in the bed.  
“I have pants, and shirt and everything underneath on, I just want someone to cuddle with. And if I don’t have my fiancée I have my best friend.” I say with a smile on my face.  
“You are the best friend. I love you Licia bear.” He says before drifting off to sleep.  
“Love you too Loubear.” I say smiling, while thinking to myself ‘where would I be without Louis Tomlinson. He is my best friend and I wouldn’t change it for anything.’ I drift off into a peaceful sleep, knowing I will make up with Liam tomorrow and I am cheerful and feeling better tonight.  
Liam’s POV  
I tossed and turned all night long in my sleep, wishing Alicia was beside me. I don’t even remember what the fight was about, it was stupid. I woke up at 6 am, not wanting to move and not wanting to do anything. I drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep until I felt someone sit on the bed.  
“I’m sorry Liam, I brought you breakfast.” Alicia says smiling, with a tray in hand. “I may have eaten one of the pancakes.”   
“Why are you apologizing to me?” I ask confused.  
“I shouldn’t have walked out last night, but I did. I felt terrible, I missed you. I was going to come back in the middle of the night, but I thought you would be mad…” Alicia ranted on and on, until I kissed her.  
“I am not mad at you, I can never really be angry with you. I just want you to know that I love you and I won’t ever stop. Thank you for the breakfast.” I say, eating random things. “Do you want any?”  
“I already went down to eat with Lou, you weren’t up yet. So that is why I brought you this food. I wish I could have made it, it would of meant more.” Alicia sighs sadly.   
“It is more than enough love.” I say as I finish eating. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome! I love you.” She says smiling.   
“I love you too!” I say pulling her on top of me.  
“Oh I almost forgot I came up with a plan, well actually Louis did but whatever. So after Darcy’s second birthday we should head up to Canada for a few days to tell my parents and all. Tay and Niall would come with us too. Everyone was at the breakfast you missed.” She says beaming.  
“That is a lovely idea. Have you got it all arranged already?” I ask.  
“Yes, we are leaving that night of Darcy’s birthday, and going back to the UK the same day as everyone else.” She smiles.  
“Look at you go. Something changed in you.” I say smiling.  
“Well Louis and I talked about everything and he comforted me, and told me things I could do. Then we talked about Wedding things.” Alicia says contently.  
“Wedding plans? You started planning without me.” I say shocked.  
“Well I have everything narrowed down to like 5, plus Liam I have been planning this for a year or maybe more.” She says playfully hitting me.  
“Of course you have,” I laugh.  
“Well we should get dressed because today is universal and I am VERY excited.” She says, bounding out of the bed and straight to the closet, throwing clothes at me.   
“Alright, I guess I will get up.” I say sighing at her craziness.  
We got ready, and everyone headed to Universal Studios, what a lovely day we spent going through everything that involved everything. Alicia and I pretended like the fight never happened and so did everyone else. Maybe everything would get normal again, I highly doubt that.   
Harry’s POV  
Today was the day, my sweet little daughter second birthday. We rented out a lot of space at the castle, with so many little things today.   
“Are you ready for today Darcy?” I ask putting her into the cutest princess dress.  
“Yes daddy!” she says smiling. She may have only just turned two, but she knew quite a few words, and understood simple sentences.   
“Good, I bet all your uncles got you amazing presents.” I say putting a little tiara in her blonde ringlets.   
“Presents!” she exclaims giggling, just as Taylor wakes into the room.  
“Hey Babe, aren’t you looking Beautiful.” I say pulling her into a kiss.  
“Daddy, no kiss Mommy,” Darcy giggles from the bed, I kiss Taylor anyways. “Ewwie!”   
Taylor walks over to Darcy, “Look at you cutie pie, I brought you a magic touch to your princess costume,” Pulling a magic princess wand and passing it to Darcy.   
“Thank You Mommy!” Darcy squeals overwhelmed.   
“Are you ready to go Beautiful girls?” I ask, pulling them into a hug.  
“Yes Daddy, everyone is too.” She says smiling, pointing to where everyone was waiting.   
“Let’s go then.” I say putting her on my shoulders. Taylor dashes ahead of me.  
“Everyone please bow down to Princess Darcy.” Taylor beams from the door, and when it is finally open, Darcy see everyone bowing for her and begins to giggle.  
“Yay! I princess, can we go to party now?” She asks excited.  
“Let’s go!” Alicia exclaims. Everyone piles into the van where we take the 20 minute drive to the castle, and then we walk inside to find all the princesses waiting for Darcy.   
We bounce around Disney Land all day. Going on rides, eating cake, playing princess games and talking pictures. We all had a wonderful day, spending nearly 8 hours partying with Darcy, before it was time for presents.   
“PRESENTS!” Darcy screams from the table covered in them.  
“Open them sweetheart.” I say smiling, as Taylor reads her the cards.  
Alicia and Liam got Darcy the best selection of dolls they could find, there where all the Princesses, including some Barbie’s. Zayn and Chandi got Darcy a bunch of dress up clothes, about 20 outfits, in a nifty little box. Tay and Niall got Darcy a collection of teddy bears. Louis got Darcy a brand new wardrobe, new shoes, coats, trouser, and shirts. Taylor and I got our cute daughter anything she wanted, which most of it was at home.  
“Thank you, thank you!” Darcy screamed, hugging everyone.   
“Well this was a lovely day but we” Liam said gesturing towards Alicia, Tay and Niall, “really must be going, plane to catch.”  
They hug everyone goodbye and head off to the airport. The rest of us headed back to the hotel, where all 3 kids fell asleep in the van.  
“This was a lovely day.” Taylor says beaming.  
“It was and our daughter had a blast.” I say pulling her into a kiss.  
“I love you Harry.” She says smiling.   
“I love you too Taylor.”  
Alicia’s POV  
We landed in Vancouver at 9pm, gathering all our things we made our way to my old car, which I has one of my friends drop off early that day. After placing everything in the trunk, we all climbed into the car and made our way home. Niall, Tay and Genevieve were in the back; Liam and I were in the front. Liam was making silly faces at me, and it was very distracting. I started making faces back at him, not paying much attention to the road.  
“Hey Alicia, pay attention to the road,” Tay says from behind me, I look up to see I am trailing very close to a semi.  
“Okay sorry, its Liam fault.” I say quietly.  
“It is always my fault.” He says sighing.  
“Yes, it pretty much is.” I say sarcastically.  
“Can you two just shush?” Niall says sleepily.  
“Okay,” I say, before remembering what I had to tell Tay, “So tomorrow I will tell my parents what is going on in with the baby and marriage, so if it doesn’t go well, can we crash at your house?”  
“Um, I will ask but yes. Since we are here for 4 days we should do something we haven’t done before.” Tay says.  
“What haven’t we done? I mean we only come like once a year but we usually stay the week.” I say puzzled.  
“Have we ever done the Fair?” Tay asked.  
“I don’t think so? Hmm we can plan this later though. We are almost at your house.” I say beaming.   
“Woohoo, I wonder if my parents are still up.” Tay asks herself.  
“Well they should be!” I say, as I pull into her driveway.  
We unload all of their things, and carry them to the front door, I say hello to her parents and Liam and I leave to go to my home. The 5 minute drive is short and nerve racking. We pull into my driveway, grab our bags and head to the front door.  
“Dear lordy, I am nervous as hell.” I say under my breath.  
Liam kisses my cheek while whispering, “It will be alright love.” I knock on the door, just to let myself in after wards.  
“Hey Mom, Dad and Violet, we are here.” I say with a small smile.   
“Hello Alicia and Liam! How are you guys?” my mother asks,  
“Lovely Mrs. Foster, how are you?” Liam asks with his politeness.   
“Great.” Mother says in her Canadian accent.  
We all make small talk for an hour before I want to go to bed; Liam and I climb up the stairs to my huge bedroom which isn’t actually mine anymore. I crawled into bed, curling into a small ball, dreading tomorrow, dreading what my mother would say.   
“Goodnight love,” Liam whispers in my ear, “everything is going to be fine tomorrow.” I hear that as I let myself fall into a deep sleep.  
The next morning I wake up just as nervous. We go through the whole day hanging around town and doing random things. We arrive back at my house for dinner; we have a meal of roast beef, potatoes and salad. I wait for the right moment until Liam nudges me to do it.  
“So we have some news.” I say, grabbing the attention of everyone.  
“What is this news?” my mother says.  
“Well Liam and I are engaged!” I exclaim.  
“YAY!” my little sister Violet yells.   
“Congratulations you two.” My father says beaming.  
“We are happy for you,” my mother adds.  
“We have more news.” Liam says, looking at me smiling.  
“I am 4 and a half month pregnant.” I say with a slight smile. I see my mother’s face drop.  
“I am going to be an auntie!” Violet exclaims, “This is so exciting!”  
My Father smiles and says, “That is great new Alicia.”  
“Alicia, can i talk to you alone?” my mother says in a serious voice, everyone looks shocked.  
“Yes.” I say getting up and following her to the kitchen.  
“What the hell do you think you are doing getting knocked up?”  
She spits at me.  
“Excuse me! What do you think you are saying! I have been with Liam for over FIVE years now!” I screech at her.  
“You should have never gone out with him, I mean look where it’s taken you!” she yells.  
“Look where it’s taken me? I am a well-known author, I have 2 books almost ready, I have made some of the best friends in my life, I am happier then I have ever been and Liam is the best thing that ever happened to me.” I roared.  
“Oh really? You could have done better; I mean I bet you slept around this whole time. First you get raped and kidnapped and then you think you will be happy. You are a little whore.” She screamed at me.  
“You are a terrible mother, why do you think I didn’t want to tell you? I made Liam not tell his parents so it wouldn’t get out! And for your information, I have never slept around ever. I am leaving now.” I turned around to leave, when she grabbed my arm and slapped me.  
“You fucking bitch, why the hell did you slap me?” I screech at her, before I wait for the second blow.   
Liam’s POV  
I was sitting at the dining room table making small talk with Alicia’s father, when I heard Alicia and her mother screaming at each other. I was just about to get up when I heard a smack  
Then Alicia yelled, “You fucking bitch, why the hell did you slap me?” I immediately got up, to see Alicia’s mothers hand rise up to hit her again. I race to her hand, and grab her wrist.  
“You will never hit her again.” I say sternly, pulling Alicia out of the room. Everyone looks shocked, as I run upstairs and grab all our things, dragging them out to the car.  
“Thanks for fucking caring Mother.” Alicia says as she storms out the door, climbing into the driver seat and driving away as fast as possible.   
“It will be alright love.” I say quietly.  
“This is fucking great.” She mumbles. Driving away from town, she starts to cry.  
“Where are we going love?” I ask.  
“To my thinking place.” She whispers, speeding down the road, skidding around corners, not paying attention to anything. In less than 5 minutes we were there.   
“Alicia are you alright love?” I ask wrapping my arms around her and sitting on the grass.  
“No, and yes. I knew this would happen, this is why I didn’t want to tell her, but whatever it is done over and done with and we go home soon.” Alicia says sighing.  
“Well it could have gone worse. They were really happy that we are engaged.” I say hopefully.  
“Well yes, but I think she is mad because the baby will be before the marriage. Which I don’t understand why, I was born before they were married. She just hasn’t had anything to yell at me for, so this was her chance.” Alicia says, “She is just a fucking bitch.”  
“Alicia, don’t talk that way about your mother, she loves you. You guys just aren’t on the same page love.” I say pulling her into a tighter hug.  
“I guess so.” She sighs, before pulling back to lie on the grass. We lie there in silence for a long while admiring the beautiful scenery, before Alicia starts talking again.  
“What are we going to do when we get home?”  
“Well I was think going to spend a week or so in Wolverhampton, then coming back to start planning more for the baby and the wedding. Then before you know it, it will be the end of September and time for Zayn and Chandi’s wedding.” I say smiling.   
“I cannot believe they are getting married in a month. My goodness, everything is just going by so quickly, before you know it, it will be November. Harry and Taylor are getting married in November.” Alicia says.  
“Well we should head to a hotel, or Tay’s place.” I say as it is the middle of the night.  
“Or we could just crash here, I have lots of blankets in the car, and it is insanely warm out still.” Alicia says smiling.  
“Okay,” I sigh, getting up and going to the car to grab all the things we will need.   
I set up a place to sleep, and we cuddle close as we watch the stars above shine. I smile into the face of the world’s most perfect girl; I will never forget how I got her.   
Alicia’s POV  
We had been back in the UK for a month now, and today was Chandi last fitting for her wedding dress. Tay, Taylor, Chandi’s parents, and I all sat outside the fitting room waiting for the white curtain to open.   
“Hurry up in there!” I exclaimed.  
“Almost ready,” she charmed.   
Just as she said that, she appeared in a ball gown, with a beaded bodice and a sweetheart neckline, I was breathless. A tear fell down my face, along with the faces of everyone else.  
“You look amazing,” I said smiling.  
“Astonishing,” Tay added.  
“Fabulous.” Taylor said grinning.   
“You are all grown up, my little buttercup.” Her mother said pulling her into a hug.   
We all talked before it was time to bring the dress home, everyone went off leaving me and Chandi to have our girl day.  
“I am so happy for you darling, nothing could go wrong right now.” I say beaming, as she drives home.  
“I am so overwhelmed right now,” Chandi says breathlessly.  
“Well lets go drop the dress off at my place, and then we will have a relaxing spa day.” I say smiling.  
“Yes we will.” She says as we pull into the complex. I hurry the dress upstairs, and hide it away.   
As I am walking back downstairs, I feel a sharp pain in my belly, worse than any kick I had ever felt. I continued to walk down until I saw Chandi waiting in the car, I was about to grab the handle when I doubled over in pain. I could hear her talking, but I couldn’t make out the words, everything was hurting, there was pain vibrating throughout my entire body, all I could do was scream. After a solid 10 minutes the pain had subsided a bit and I was able to talk.  
“Alicia, can you hear me,” Chandi says, as she strokes my side, I realised I was in the car and she was speeding down the road.  
“Yes I can, what just happened? How did I get in the car?” I ask terrified.  
“You tried to get in the car, then you fell over and you wouldn’t stop screaming, and you wouldn’t respond. Louis just happened to pull in at the time, and helped me get you in the car and he is following behind us.” She explains, as she turns off the freeway.  
“Did he tell anyone?” I whispered.  
“No, he didn’t want to worry anyone. Before this happened did you feel anything?” she asked.  
“Um well I was putting the dress away and I felt some terribly painful kicks from the baby, but they didn’t last that long. Chandi you don’t think I’m going to lose my baby?” I whispered, with tears falling down my face.  
“I don’t know Alicia, hopefully not.” She said sadly.  
We pull up to the hospital; she rushes in and grabs me a wheelchair. Louis appears, face full of worry, helping me into the chair, just as another agonizely painful spasm hits, I screech. My eyes fog up and I feel everything turning black. I will not pass out, I say to myself. I pull myself away from the pain, tears spilling out of my eyes, and small screams escaping my lips.   
“Alicia?” I hear Louis whisper.  
“Holy mother of hell, that fucking hurt,” I curse, realising I am in a bed and doctors are working on me.  
“You will be alright love.” Louis said, as I stare at them doing x-rays and ultrasounds.  
“What is wrong with me?” I squeak.  
“We aren’t too sure, we are running test but I believe it is your baby.” The doctor stated.   
My heart stops and my eyes fill with tears, as I hear Chandi answering questions of my pregnancy; I grip tightly on to Louis hand as he begins to call Liam. I am losing my baby; this can’t happen to me now.   
Louis’s POV   
I sat there about to call Liam, when I saw Alicia go in to another painful attack. I put my phone down, and just held her hand for the longest time, before she seemed to be asleep? How could she fall asleep now? What if she is dead? Just then a doctor disturbed me from my thoughts.   
“Hello, are you Miss. Foster’s boyfriend?” he asks.  
“No, I am her best friend.” I said sighing.   
“Oh well, we have knocked Alicia out for the benefit of her and the baby. We have run many tests and there is nothing wrong with the baby. Yet we can’t find any specific medical history on what she may have. Was she born here in the UK?”   
“No she is Canadian, She has just lived here for over 5 years.” I said.   
“Thank you Mr.…”  
“Tomlinson.” I said with a smile. “And your welcome, if you need anything else, I could possibly know.”  
The Doctor walked away with a slight smile, off to look up Alicia’s medical history.  
“You better be okay.” I whisper to her, as Chandi walks back in.  
“I just called Liam.” Chandi said.  
“Oh Alicia asked me to, and I wasn’t going to. You told him not to tell anyone else right?” I ask quickly.  
“I told him, Alicia is in the hospital and the baby may be in danger.” Chandi said.   
“Oh okay, the doctor just told me it wasn’t the baby, and it is something wrong with Alicia. They are looking up her old Canadian hospital records.”   
“Really? Well thank goodness it isn’t the baby.” Chandi sighed.  
“Yes but that means they don’t know what’s wrong with her.” I said, on the verge of tears. “What is she dies? What if they can’t fix her? What if there isn’t even a point anymore?”   
“Louis Tomlinson, don’t you dare talk like that ever again, Alicia is going to be okay. I know she is, she has been through a lot and always gotten through it, she will get through this.” Chandi says pulling me into a hug, just as the doctors ask us to leave the hospital room.  
We sit around in the visitor area for a half an hour before Liam comes in out of breath.   
“Where is she?” he stated urgently.  
“We can’t be in there right now Li, but I will assure you the baby is fine.” I say with a slight smile.  
“What about my love?” he whispered  
“They don’t know what is wrong with Alicia.” Chandi says pulling Liam into a hug, as he breaks down.  
“This happens a lot more than it should.” Liam whispered, before becoming quiet for hours.  
Slowly everyone else started to arrive; No one really talked, other than to explain what was going on. Liam was crying in Niall’s lap, the girls were whispering in the corner, Zayn and Harry sat there stunned, I sat closest to the hospital door. Everyone was worried and upset, until a doctor showed up.  
“Hello, I am Dr. Denis McGee, I would like to update you on the situation of Alicia.” he pauses, with a slight smile on his old worn face. “First off, the baby is one hundred percent fine and healthy, and right on track to growing properly. Second off Alicia is fine as well, she had an ulcer, and by her Canadian records she has had them before. They are from extreme amounts of stress. The ulcers were very bad this time…”  
“Wait what is an ulcer?” Taylor asks.  
“Well an ulcer is when the stomach acid is too acidic and begins to eat through the stomach lining. The amount of pain was from the baby kicking up towards the stomach causing the stomach lining to continue tearing. She will have to take these pills.” The Doctor said holding up 3 different bottles. “She should be better within a week or so, but there are so pills that need to be taken continuously, and they won’t affect the baby. That is all.”  
“Is she awake yet?” Liam asks.  
“Yes, but she has asked for Mr. Tomlinson and Mrs. Soon to be Malik, those are her exact words.” The doctor smiles before rushing away.  
“This better be for a good reason, Liam looks furious.” I whisper to Chandi before entering the room.  
Alicia beamed from the other side of the room.   
“Thank you so much for bring me here, I had been feeling a lot of weird pain recently and I didn’t tell anyone. You two are the bestest friends.” Alicia says smiling.  
“You’re welcome dear,” Chandi says smiling.   
“We will always be here for you Alicia.” I say, sitting next to her.   
“Good, now Chandi can I just talk to Lou for a minute.” Alicia says.  
“Of course,” Chandi says and leaves the room.   
“What is up Alicia?”  
“Well I’ve been thinking and the doctors did some test on the baby and told me things that I had been expecting were true.” She whispered, so quietly I could barely hear her.  
“Where are you going with this?” I say worried, thinking that it couldn’t be true.  
“Well when I realised I was pregnant, I realised I hadn’t slept with Liam 3 months ago, because we were fighting at the time, which meant I was with you. So well the doctors ran some test and um well…” Alicia began to trail off her words.  
“Finish the sentence Alicia.” I say bracing myself.  
“The baby isn’t Liam’s, it is your baby Lou.” She whispers. I sit there froze with shock, knowing deep down the whole time that they weren’t together then.  
“Dear lord.” I mutter.   
Liam’s POV  
It was the day of the wedding, Alicia and Louis had been acting weirder than normal, something was up between them. They didn’t talk or be close to each other at all, they must have gotten in a fight. That is fine by me, I really do not like the way Louis is always treating Alicia like she is his girlfriend, I mean at first but now we are engaged and going to have a baby.   
As we all continued to add the final touches on to the reception venue, there was very little talk. Zayn was off getting ready for the wedding in 4 hours; Louis Niall Harry and I were adding a few more things before going to see Zayn. The girls were all getting Chandi ready and everyone was excited. We finished up at the venue and head back to Zayn’s place, where we found a car in the parking lot; no one knew who it was. We all headed up stairs to see Zayn with another girl?  
“Zayn Jawaad Malik, what in the world are you doing?” Louis yells, at him causing him to break his gaze with this girl. He looks up with lipstick covering his face.  
“Hey guys, you are early…” He says slowly.  
“Actually we are late, now what the hell is going on?” Niall screamed, pushing the girl away, giving us a good look at her.  
“Caprice?” Harry asked confused. Caprice was Zayn’s girlfriend over 7 years ago now.   
“Hello boys.” She said with a sly smile.   
“What are you doing here? Remember you left Zayn over 7 years ago, today if not the day to come back.” I spat at her.  
“Oh shut up Liam, like your life is perfect when you girlfriend is fucking around with one of your best friends.” She growled, looking in the direction of Louis.  
“Zayn, explain now.” Niall stated coldly.  
“Well, I was getting ready, like doing the finishes touches on things and that, when someone knocked at the door, I thought it was you guys, but it was the photographer. Who happens to be Caprice, we started talking. Then she started to come onto me, and well I was trying to get her off, but it wasn’t working. Then she started to kiss me and well that’s when you guys walked in.” Zayn explained, and by the sly look on Caprices face it was true.   
“Well Miss Caprice we will be finding a new photographer for the wedding, your services will never be need again.” Louis said sassily, just as there’s a knock at the door.  
“I’ll grab it,” Niall said. “Hey Alicia.”  
“Hi, where is the photographer, I heard news she was in here.” Alicia said scanning the room.  
“We had to fire her.” Louis said glaring at Caprice, “She wasn’t very good.”  
“YOU FIRED HER? IS SHE STILL IN THE ROOM?” Alicia bellowed.  
“I’m right here slut.” Caprice said with her bag in hand.  
“What did you just call me?” Alicia said, spinning around on her heels, “Oh I know who you are, an irrelevant little bitch who used to date Zayn. Have fun with your low life job.”  
“Whatever have fun with your life cheating on your boyfriend all the time.” Caprice said before Alicia literally kicks her out the door.   
“That went over well,” I said.  
“Chandi is going to be pissed we don’t have a photographer.”   
“Harry you like photography, eh?” Alicia asked.  
“Yes I do, and don’t you Alicia?” Harry asked.  
“Yep, so plan, Harry you take pictures of the boys and I will take pictures of the girls, and then I will phone a friend from my university classes who would love to take the picture for us. I will explain everything to Chandi. Okay bye boys.” Alicia said, before giving me a kiss and rushing out of the room.   
“Well look at that, Zayn you cheated on your very soon to be wife on your wedding day.” I said, still a little upset with him.  
“I know Li, I screwed up, but I promise I will explain everything to her, tomorrow. Today isn’t the day and it wasn’t really my fault.” Zayn said sadly, “Niall, can you call the wedding hall and tell them to take Caprice off the list.”  
“Yes I can mate!” Niall said, before walking into the kitchen to call, Harry was off fetching his camera from his room.  
“Well let’s get this show on the road, we all have to get dressed and we only have 3 hours.” Louis said.  
“Let’s do this.” Zayn said smiling.   
Chandi’s POV  
After being stressed out that photographer was fired last minute, and watching Alicia scrambled around phoning someone until it was one hour until the wedding. Everyone’s hair had just been finished; make-up was slowly being applied to my 4 bridesmaids and my 1 maid of honour. I sat there, stressing, hoping for perfection, more like praying for perfection of the wedding. I looked over to the wall where my wedding dress hung in all its glory.   
“Hey stressed lady, you need to calm down.” Alicia hollered from the other side of the room.   
“I am calm.” I said, as calmly as I could, causing everyone to burst out laughing.  
“That is a good joke, got any more?” Taylor laughed, with pure joy on her face.  
“Sweetie you will be okay! Come on now smile.” Tay said, coming over and patting my back. I pull the best smile I can.  
“Well that will do, just remember that you and Zayn are going to be together forever.” Tay said, beaming with joy, watching Taylor get makeup done. I couldn’t help but notice the mood Alicia was in, quiet, which around her is suspicious.   
“What’s got you all quiet Alicia?” I hollered to her, where she sat in the corner by herself.  
“Oh nothing,” she said in the fakest voice possible.  
“Uh huh, well you know I know that was a lie, so what’s up?” I pester at her.   
“Nothing that needs your concerning right now.” she whispered.  
“Now what is that supposed to mean,” Taylor added from where she sat.  
“It means it isn’t a bother to you guys!” Alicia said raising her voice.   
“What is it missy? Spit it out.” I asked once more.  
“Get off my back,” She growled, slightly frightening my close friends who didn’t know her.  
“What is with you?”  
“I just can’t tell you.” She whispered trying not to sob, while she patted her stomach. It has something to do with the baby.  
“Is it the baby? Is there something wrong?” I asked carefully approaching her.  
“A lot more than you think.” She mumbled.  
“Are you alright?” I whispered now sitting beside her.  
“Yep, just need to go get something, don’t worry about me, it can wait until later.” Alicia said before bounding out of the room.   
“I am going to go to try and talk to her.” I said, starting to follow after Alicia.  
“But we have to get you ready; there is less than an hour.” Tay hollered now slipping into her bridesmaid dress.  
“I’ll be 2 minutes, I promise.” I said, and with that I left. I found Alicia down the hall wrapped in the embrace of Lou. They were always perfect for each other everyone but Liam thought that. I walked towards the quietly unnoticed.  
“Lou, I can’t do it anymore, how I am supposed to tell everyone, I will just get shunned.” Alicia sobbed.  
“Love, it will be okay. I promise, no one will shun you, and I am always here for you.” Lou whispered.  
“They asked me what was wrong, and I snapped at them. I know I can tell them but what about Liam. This will crush him.” Alicia sobbed deeper. What was she talking about? I cleared my throat and walked loudly down the remained of the hall.  
“Are you alright missy?” I asked.  
“You could say that.” She murmured.  
“Just tell me! what is wrong Alicia, I won’t tell a soul. You are my best friend and I love you, I could never betray you by telling.”  
“This is a little different Chandi, this can wait for another day, trust me it isn’t going anywhere.” Alicia pleaded for me to drop it.  
“Alicia! Just tell her, you never know it may lift some pressure off.” Lou whispered in her ear.   
“I guess so,” Alicia said pausing, and just as she opened her mouth to continue, the door swung open and out came the girls dragging me back to the room.  
“I can walk, just let me grab Alicia.” I said, turning my head I saw her and Lou kissing, my neck snapped further to where I could see clearly. No kiss, Alicia was hurry back to the room.   
They finished mine and Alicia’s makeup, before we both slipped in to our dresses. My glorious wedding dress and Alicia’s sweet maid of honour dress. We added the final touches before we had 5 minutes to get to the hall that was 10 minutes away. We were going to be late, we all rushed down stairs, climbing into the oversized limo, and hitting the road.   
When we arrived people were all seated and we all took position, All the girls with their loves to walk down the aisle beside to be the groomsmen and bridesmaid of Zayn and mine wedding. I could feel love in the air. Lou walked at the front with Aria and Jaiden carrying the rings and the flowers. Then mine and Zayn’s close friends, Sally and George, Nicole and Greg, then Tay and Niall, Taylor and Harry, Alicia and Liam were right in front of me. Alicia being my Maid of honour, and Liam being Zayn’s best man, they were in a different colour blue that the wedding was based around, they stood out.   
I walked out of those big wooden doors of the old fashioned church, with my father clutching my arm, as we walked towards Zayn. Overwhelmed, I automatically looked down, but after a while we were half way down. I looked up to see the most beautiful man on the planet with a tear spilling out of his eye, and a huge smile spread across his face, pure joy hit me. Everlasting loving joy, this was the best moment of my life.   
Taylor’s POV  
After the amazing ceremony, the reception started, and it was amazing. It was getting late and little Darcy was very tired. So around midnight, Harry, Darcy and I packed up our things and headed home. Harry and I had had a few drinks that night, but it had been about 2 hours since he drank. It was a cold slippery night for late September, we were driving in mostly silence for a while, and our new home was a long way out of town.  
We had just bought a house, on the outskirts of London, to be away from the hustle and bustle of city life. Our two story, 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom little house that stood on half an acre of land was perfect for us. I sat thinking of our little family, how perfect it was, how wonderful life was, how much I loved Harry.  
“Harry?” I whispered, as Darcy was just falling asleep in her car seat.  
“Yes babe?” he responded.  
“Have I ever told you how much I loved you?” I asked.  
“Yes you have, and I love you even more.” He said with a cheeky grin.  
“Of course you do.” I laughed.  
“Sh, Darcy is sleeping.” He whispered, his hand reaching for mine.  
“Both hands on the wheel mister.” I command.  
“Make me!” he teased.  
“Fine, you get no love ever again.” I counter remark.  
“Okay, you win, for now, if I wasn’t driving right now.” Harry laughed, leading into a silence once again.  
Thinking of everything that has happened so far and what is yet to come, Next month Harry and I are getting married on the beaches of Mexico. We have been planning it for a long time, or well I have, and everything is perfectly planned out. We were nearly out of London by now, only 40 more minutes.   
“Excited to get married?” I questioned knowing the answer.  
“No, I am not at all.” Harry said sarcastically.  
“Thanks, makes me feel so loved.” I giggled.   
“Of course I am babe, I mean I finally get you forever and ever.” He said, half leaning in for me to kiss him on the cheek, when at the last second her turned his face so our lips met. I felt the car drift sideways and a too bright of a shine from my left side, I pulled away see the lights of a bright truck.  
“HARRY” I screamed, as we swerved around the truck, spinning down the road. The sensation of rolling overwhelmed me before I felt blood trickle down my cheeks, and the terrifying screeching my of baby girl.   
The blood was gushing from my head now, and all I could hear was the screaming, it stopped suddenly as the edges of my vision began to darken. This was my entire fault, was my last thought.   
Niall’s POV  
Lying in bed at two in the morning, after my lovely fiancé Tay had just fallen asleep, we left the wedding early that night, the fact we were both tired, Tay had to work tomorrow and we had an 8 month old baby. I was scrolling through the channels, as the phone rang; I rushed over to it, so it wouldn’t wake anyone.  
“Hello.” I whispered angrily.  
“Is this Niall Horan, Friend of Harry Styles?” a very official, urgent voice asked.  
“Yes sir, it is.”  
“Oh Hello, Mr. Horan, I am doctor Macbeth. I have phoned with the most terrible news, 2 of your friends were just found in a deadly accident. We have tried contacting everyone else, but they are unreachable.” He spoke firmly.  
“Oh yes, our friend got married tonight, everyone is at the wedding still. Who got hurt? Would you like us to come down?” I asked nervously.  
“Yes it is important you come down quickly, they might not have much time left. Harry Styles is in a coma as of right now, Taylor is in surgery as she has a major head wounded, we aren’t sure if she will make it, there Daughter Darcy is deceased.” He said, I tried so hard not to break into tears.  
“Um, I will tell everyone what has happened, and I will be down there soon. Thank you for calling doctor.” I said, before hanging up and rushing to Tay.  
“Princess, urgent news, wake up now!” I spoke into her ear.  
“Yes?” she questioned, sitting up slowly.  
“Harry and Taylor are in critical condition at the hospital, Darcy has died. I need to go tell everyone else to change and stuff, you can stay home with the baby but I will be back to pick you up in 40 minutes?” I said, crying with every word. Tay broke into tears.  
“Poor little Darcy, okay I will get Genevieve and myself ready.” She said before rushing away. I threw on some clothes and found my way to the reception hall quickly, Louis Liam Alicia Zayn and Chandi were the only ones left, just gathering the last few things. I ran through the door receive strange looks from everyone in the room.   
“Niall?” Zayn questioned, “Why are you here?”  
“Harry and Taylor were in a serious car accident and are in the hospital, Darcy was with them and died before they got her to the hospital, they don’t know if they will make it much longer.” I said while sobbing again.   
“What?!?” Alicia screamed, repeating No continuously.   
“Everyone needs to change into some comfy clothes and meet at Saint Andrews hospital. Okay?” I asked.  
“Yes, we will be there in 30 hour or so.” Liam said, holding back the tears. Everyone else had shocked looks on their faces while, Alicia sobbed into Liam’s chest.   
“Okay sees you there, hurry as fast as you can. They may not make the night.” I yelled, running out the door to see the faces of my best friends for possibly the last time.  
Tay and I hurried to the hospital with a sleeping baby in the backseat, we arrived to the private section and were instantly put in a room where Harry laid, stiff unmoving, but still breathing.   
“We had to put him in a coma, it was the only way to see how bad the swelling in his brain was, and he is much worse than we thought, but he should make it through. Taylor on the other hand is still in surgery, she was hurt a lot worse than Harry and she should be out soon, but I believe she won’t make it.” Dr. Macbeth explained, just as everyone else arrived.   
“Thank you doctor.” I said, just as Louis collapsed in the chair beside Harrys bed.   
“Harry, are you alive?” Louis whispered.  
“They put him in a coma mate, they said it will help him heal.” I explained.  
“Where is Darcy?” Alicia whispered.  
“I was thinking the same thing,” Tay sobbed.  
“She is deceased they aren’t going to show her to us, but we all loved her and she should of lived.” Liam said in his strongest voice, while laying Aria on one of the spare beds in the room.  
We all sat around crying and stressing for 3 hours straight before the doctor walked in with a long face.  
“Did Taylor make it?” Alicia whispered, praying to god, which she never does.   
“I am terrible sorry to inform you that your friend Taylor has not made it, there was too much blood lost and too much damage for us to repair, I am terribly sorry.” the doctor explained, causing all 7 of us to break into tears.   
“Thank you for trying doctor,” Liam choked out before he left the room.  
We all sat there crying, staring at Harry. Thinking, Harry you better live, I love you too much to lose you, mate, please get better.   
Louis’s POV  
It’s been one long hard week; I haven’t left the hospital once. Someone always brings me food, and Alicia reappears every day for several hours, sitting in the chair across the room rocking back and forth. Harry hasn’t shown any sign of progression, if anything he has gotten worse. The doctors seem to think he won’t wake up for a long time. It scares me to think that I may lose my best friend forever.  
One week after the accident, I still sit here, just as Alicia and Liam walk in, Alicia looking worse than usual. Alicia being her crazy self, stopped eating for a few days, and refused to move, then Liam and Tay reminded her of her baby which made her eat, that’s all she really does. Everyone handles pain differently, Alicia usually drinks it away, I wait for change, and everyone else is trying hard to move on. Everyone left leaving me and Alicia in the room, As Alicia sat down beside the bed, and talked to Harry.   
“Hello Harry, it may have only been a week, but I miss you. Please come back to us.” She whispered, making her sound crazy.  
“Alicia do you think he can hear us?” I asked curiously.  
“After Liam dragged me home last night, I read up on comas, and it said sometime talking to them will bring everything back.” She slowly explained.  
“Hmm, well I’ll try it,” I paused, thinking of what to say, “Harry, my best mate, I miss you. I know your roaming around in there somewhere and you just need to come back, the world isn’t the same without you.”  
“Listen to Louis, Mr. Styles.” Alicia said with a slight smile.  
“We need to cheer up love.” I said, motioning for Alicia to sit on my lap.  
“I know Lou, but it’s hard I lost Taylor one of my best friends, and there beautiful baby girl Darcy, and Harry is drifting around in a coma place. It’s hard to cheer up.” She whispered grasping onto Harrys hand.   
“I know, it’s hard, here is a plan, and we should stop spending as much time here. We should come every morning and tell Harry what happened the day before, keeping him updated just in case he can hear us. Staying here all the time isn’t going to make anything get any better.” I said, hugging Alicia.  
“That’s a plan Louis, does everyone else visit every day too?” she asked.  
“Yes, you are usually here, what goes on in the mind of yours?”  
“Oh well, I only ever noticed Harry there motionless, I forgot you were there most of the time as well.” She said embarrassed.   
“It is alright love. We should probably get going, I told Liam id give you a lift back, and its late.” I said getting up.  
“How late is it?” she asked.  
“Like 11 now, we’ve been here all day.” I said.   
“Oh, okay. I can’t believe Harry isn’t going to see the baby when he is born.” She said sadly.  
“Alicia, that is 3 months away, he could wake up in that time period.” I said, as we walked out to the car.  
“Yes, maybe, hopefully, he won’t want to miss this little trouble maker.” She said with laughter, as we climbed into the car and drove home.  
Things could start to get better, Harry could wake up soon, Alicia could tell Liam that the baby isn’t his, Alicia could declare her love for me, we could all be happy again. Those are some big what ifs, but I am confident they will happen.   
Alicia’s POV  
Today is December 1st, about 20 days until the baby was born, and I was off to see Harry at the hospital, as he was still in a coma. I went every single day to see him, every morning at 9 am, I told him everything, I usually was alone in the room, sometimes Louis was there, sometimes Liam, I just talked and talked to Harry. Today was no different, except for the fact I was going to have a day with Lou; he had to help me with how to tell everyone that the baby is Louis.   
How stupid could I be to get myself into this situation, I don’t know how anyone will take it, worse comes to worse I’m off somewhere where no one can find me. Why does this seem to always happen to me? I think before I act. I better go get Louis to go see Harry. I sight to myself, as I walk up to Lou’s flat and knock on the door. I stand there waiting for what feels like forever before Lou arrives.  
“Took you long enough, ready to go?” I asked annoyed now.  
“Yes I am.” Louis said with a strange smile.  
“What are you all perky about?”   
“Well you are telling everyone today and I know everyone will take it weirdly but I am happy you are telling.” He explained.  
“Uh huh. Okay.” I say starting climbing into the driver’s seat.  
“I’ll drive,” He said, escorting me around to the other side.   
“Okay…” I said slowly. As he pulls out of the drive and drives all the way to hospital.  
My mind is racing, along with my heart. I can’t think straight. ‘Would it be easier to just run away? It’s what I’ve done my whole life, why can’t I do it now? how is this that much different?’ I think to myself, ‘Alicia snap out of it, you have more than yourself to think about. What about the little baby? And what about Liam? Mind stop it, Liam won’t love me after today, no one will. Why have I done this to myself?’ as my mind conversation continues I start to silently cry, just as we arrive at the hospital where Harry is. I get out without look at Louis, and head right to the room, locking myself in.   
“Hi Harry, Today is December 1st, and I really didn’t do anything yesterday but I need to tell you a secret that I’ve been hiding from everyone. You know how I am pregnant, it isn’t Liam’s baby. I know how terrible I am, I am an idiot as well. The baby who is due in 20ish days is Tommo’s. how could I do this to myself, I’ve kept this bottled in for 3 months now. how could I do this to Liam, I wish you could answer, not like you hear me anyways. How am I supposed to tell everyone? The only person who knows is Lou, like I don’t know what to do with my life, why did I do this to myself? It’s the only one question I can ask.” I said, before letting my head fall onto the bed and started sobbing.   
I hear the door creek open, and Louis walk in, must have found a nurse to unlock the door. Why can’t he just leave me alone? Everything is just so terrible.  
“Alicia… Are you okay?” he asked quietly, walking over to me.   
I lift my head and glare at him, “I am fantastic.”   
“Of course you are.” He sighed, “What is wrong?”  
“How am I supposed to tell everyone? How are they going to take it? How is Liam going to feel? Why am I so fucking stupid? Why do I love you and Liam? Why can’t I be a normal person with a normal relationship? Why am I so terrible?” I sobbed into Harrys chest, as I was half lying on the bed beside him.   
“You don’t have to tell everyone, I will you just have to tell Liam first. They may not understand but they will still support you Alicia. Liam is going to be heart broken, but he will still love you. You are not stupid, or terrible, and you are in a normal relationship.” Louis said, picking me up and placing me on his lap, “Now I know you love Liam, but I didn’t know you actually loved me.”   
“Seriously Louis? I’ve always loved you, ever since I first met you. it’s just you never fought for me when I first got there, so I became your best friend, and then every single time Liam and I got in a fight I ended up getting drunk with you and this is how shit happens.” I sigh.  
“I never knew that, like I’ve always loved you as a friend and more, but everyone said you would be better with Liam, so I let it happen. I can’t believe I could have had a shot.” Louis whispered angrily.   
“Well that was 5 and a half years ago now, so I think we should go tell Liam what has happened.” I said, getting up and heading towards the door, before I felt a frightening pain in my side, causing me to trip.  
“Alicia? What happened, you alright?” Louis asked panicked.  
“Yes, I am fine, I just feel down,” I explained, just as a warm trickle of water wet down my leg and feel to the floor. Instinctively, I looked down to see a pile of blood pool, what is going on now, I could help but shriek.  
“Alicia what is going on?” Louis asked again.  
“Lou, I think my water broke, and I don’t think it’s any good.” I managed to choke out before clutching at my abdomen.  
“Oh my goodness,” He said before looking at the floor and see the blood, “Oh god, I’ll find a nurse; you just sit in this chair okay? Okay.”  
Louis ran off, as my head started to feel light, the light started to fade, was I losing too much blood. I could barely see, but I felt myself get lifted up and put on a wheel chair before being rolled away, probably to the pregnancy wing. I could faintly hear voices saying my name, but I couldn’t react, all I could do was sob. My baby is hurt, who cares who the dad is right now, and my baby may die.   
They move me to a bed where I start to see again, there are 5 doctors in the room with worried expressions, they are prepping for a C-section, I could just tell by the tools. I couldn’t see Louis and I started to panic, one doctor noticed my panicked expression.   
“Alicia, you will be alright. We have to get the baby out to try and save him.” the doctor explained, I nodded and he went back to work.  
Him? I think to myself, I knew my baby was a boy, and his name is William James. I lose all feeling in my lower body as I start to fade away from the world again. I wonder what Louis is doing, hopefully phoning everyone. Less the 20 minutes later, I hear the door open and people leave, I never heard any crying of the baby. What could that mean? I start coming back to the world as my mind is racing.   
“What’s going on?” I asked to whoever may be in the room.   
“Well the baby boy wasn’t breathing; they have taken him away to save him. We are sewing you abdomen up before we take you to were all your friends are waiting.” The doctor explained.  
“Thank you.” I whispered.   
I waited for another while until I was clean and redressed in a hospital gown. They put me on a rolling bed and took me to the room with Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Tay and Chandi in the room. My heart raced, now was the time to tell them, but I felt a little loopy. Why was I suddenly so tired? We finally made it to the room and I held my breath as she rolled me in.  
“Hey guys,” I squeaked.   
“Alicia!” Liam says rushing to my side.  
“We have given her some morphine, to take the pain away; she will probably fall asleep any second.” The doctor said before leaving the room.   
“I’m sorry.” I whispered.  
“It wasn’t your fault love; you couldn’t have done anything for our baby.” Liam whispered and it broke my heart.  
“Liam…” I whispered.  
“It will be okay Love, just take a little rest.” He said, kissing my forehead.  
“The baby wasn’t yours Liam.” I blurted out, watching everyone in the rooms mouth fall.  
“What are you talking about?” Liam said semi angered, I could feel myself getting drowsier.  
“The baby isn’t yours, it’s Louis.” I paused, watching more faces change, “I’m sorry!”  
Liam didn’t say anything, but I couldn’t stay awake any longer, I saw him walk out of the room, before I fell asleep sobbing. I did this to myself. 

Liam’s POV  
Not my child? Not my child? No matter how many times my mind said it I couldn’t believe it. ‘It’s Louis’ Alicia said, what? How long has she known this? I wander around the hospital until I found myself at Harry’s room. I sit on the couch in the back corner alone, debating what to do. Should I go back, I mean I loved this baby. Should I be at mad at Louis? Maybe, I mean Alicia wouldn’t cheat on me unless we were fighting. Should I leave Alicia? No I love her. Thoughts raced through my head as the door opened and Niall and Zayn walked in, sitting on either side of me, they both began to comfort me.  
“Liam, you okay mate?” Niall asked.   
“I don’t know what I am Niall,” I said emotionless.  
“Louis explained what happened.” Zayn said.  
“And?” I questioned.  
“Well you should really find out from Lou or Alicia.” Niall said.  
“I don’t care who I find out from, I want to know now.” I snapped.   
“Fine,” Zayn sighed, “It was in April, do you remember that big fight you and Alicia had?”  
“Of course I do.” I spat, with the memories of that night popping into my head  
~~~  
‘What do you think you are doing?’ I asked to Alicia who was shopping online again.  
‘I need new clothes.’ She spat at me.  
‘You got new clothes yesterday; I swear all you do is spend money.’ I spat back.  
‘Well I spend my own money so you can just fuck right off.’ she yelled, storming out of the room.  
‘This conversation isn’t over. You need to stop shopping, not because the clothes you buy are tacky, and we are running out of room in the flat, you need to think about what the money could be used for in the future.’ I said following her to the kitchen.  
‘Tacky, I do not dress tacky.’ She yelled, turning on the spot to glare at me.  
‘Okay, let us just say you dress different.’ I snapped.  
‘Mhm, really? You never had a probable with the way I dress before. What is this really, Liam?’ she spat.  
‘We don’t spend any time together anymore…’ I start, but Alicia cuts me off.  
‘That’s because you are always working, all the time for the past couple months, and you’ve been distant, this is your fault.’ She stated.  
‘Umm, no, this isn’t my fault and I’ve barely been working since the boys asked for a year break in January. You spend all your time shopping with Louis, or hanging out with Louis, or just talking about what you and Louis did, like god, it is freaking annoying to hear how much you care about Louis. I really don’t care.’ I snapped.  
‘Oh so this isn’t about money, it’s about me hanging out with Lou, well why don’t I just sit at home all the time and tell everyone I don’t have time for them because my boyfriend’s jealous. Ah boyfriend, well everyone else is engaged.’ She spat, before storming off.  
‘That isn’t what I meant love.’ I said.  
‘Don’t call me love, your being a prick and I just don’t want to deal with you.’ she yelled.  
‘So you’re just going to leave?’ I asked, knowing the answer.  
‘Well I’m not wanted hear with my “tacky” clothes.’ She spat.  
‘Typical, this doesn’t fucking surprise me at all. Every single time we fight, you get up and leave. No matter how big it is, you just don’t know how to deal with arguing well you brought this upon yourself, you always stay here, and the door is there any time you would like to leave. Why don’t you just leave now and not come back? That would make everything better.’ I screamed, regretting every word as it left my mouth.  
‘Well I will just leave then,’ she said with tears in her eyes, I never yelled like that, I scared myself.  
‘Alicia, wait I didn’t mean it.’ I tried as she walked out the door.  
‘You said it, somewhere in your body you must have been hiding that in. I’m sorry.’ She whispered as the door closed behind her.   
~~~  
“Liam? Liam?” Zayn said, snapping me back to reality.   
“Um, what?” I asked rather embarrassed.   
“We were talking about that fight, before you zoned out.” Zayn explained.  
“Ah well, yes continue.” I said.   
“Well after she left your place, she went out drinking. She actually came to the pub Niall and I were. she hadn’t seen us when she order a bottle and downed it.” Zayn said sighing. “Well we watched her for a while, before she called Louis. I didn’t know that for sure until he showed up, and sat with her. He ordered a few drinks as Alicia rambled on and on and then they left the bar.”  
“Okay, so nothing weird there.” I said.  
“Well, Alicia was kind of all over him,” Niall added, and then continued, “This is what Lou told us, that after they left, they went back to Louis flat and had a bunch more to drink. He said he doesn’t remember much, after drinking, which Alicia told him to, but he said she was all over him. Then he woke up in the morning and Alicia was in his bed, and they pieced the puzzle together.”  
“I really have no words.” I whispered.  
“Hasn’t that happened a few times?” Zayn asked.  
“Yes, when Alicia is upset she likes to drink away the pain, always had. It happened a few years back, I remember her telling me, and it probably happened a few other times, only after big enough fights, because that night I was so mad I never went back and found her, I was sad as well, but I gave her space, which I normally don’t do.” I sighed.   
“Well that’s what happened Li, are you mad at Alicia?” Niall asked.  
“I’m not mad, I love her too much to be mad, and I know her to well. But I am hurt she didn’t tell me sooner. I’m going to have to go talk to her. I just don’t know what to do with myself.” I said, with a few tears in my eyes.   
“Well, it’s been a couple hours, the morphine should wear off soon, and we should go back to see about the baby.” Zayn said.   
“Thanks for talking it out with me.” I said, with a small smile.  
“That’s what best friend are for Liam.” Niall said, hugging me.  
“That’s what we are for.” Zayn smiled.   
We walked back to the room in silence, I was thinking of what to say to Lou, or if I should say anything at all. As we walked in the room, Alicia was just beginning to wake up; I sat down right beside her and held her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, and a small happiness was there, right before the realization set in and she broke.  
“I’m sorry Liam, I’m so terrible.” She bawled.  
“Alicia, shh. No I’m not mad, Niall and Zayn explained because Lou told them. I just what to know, why you didn’t tell me sooner?” I whispered.   
“I tried, every day, I even made sure we went out every week, where I would try so hard to tell you but I couldn’t. I mean I’ve only known for 3 months, but I tried Liam, I just couldn’t break your heart, I couldn’t lose you. Not like I deserve you, but I need you.” she cried.   
“It is okay, I will always love you.” I whispered, while kissing her forehead.  
“You shouldn’t, I’m a terrible person.” She sobbed, but I didn’t want to listen to it, so I just kissed her.  
“No you are not, don’t ever say that again.” I said sternly, just as a nurse walked in.  
“Hello, I have some bad news.” She said; I watched everyone’s faces change. “The baby…”  
“His name is William.” Alicia said.   
“Okay, Well William didn’t make it, he had a lot of brain damage, and we could get the fluid out of his lungs, and his heart stopped. I am terribly sorry for your lose, we can bring the baby in, for you to say good bye.” She said, as we all broke into tears, Alicia sobbing much harder.  
“Can you bring him in please?” I asked, and she nodded scurrying off, reappearing a minute later with a little bassinet.  
“Call me in when you are done.” She said, before leaving the room.  
“Pass him to me Liam.” Alicia said, and I did. I watched her hold him, crying her eyes out, watching to see if he would magically come to life. She whispered something in his ear before kissing his head, and passing him to me.  
He had Louis face shape, and the tab bit off hair was Alicia’s dark brown colour. He would have been the most beautiful kid; I loved him, even if he wasn’t mine. I bet he had eyes just like Alicia’s. I hadn’t realised how hard I was crying, until I saw the tears polling on my shirt, I passed him off to Louis while whispering goodbye. Louis took it just as bad as Alicia. I watched everyone else hold him before Zayn finally placed him in the bassinet and the nurse came in and took William away. Death is way too common to us.   
“I killed my own baby.” Alicia whispered.  
“No you didn’t love.” I said.  
“No, Liam, I did. This is my fault, all my fault for not eating right, for doing everything wrong. You need someone better than me, you need way better than Me.” she spat, with tears streaming down her face.   
“Alicia, don’t say that.” Louis said.   
“You too Lou, it was your baby and I killed him, when I’m released from hospital tomorrow I’m leaving, I don’t know where I am going and no one else will.” She stated.  
“No don’t leave Alicia, I need you don’t leave me, don’t leave us.” I cried, not sure how to deal with this heart break.  
“Liam, you deserve better…” she started.  
“Alicia Mae, you are staying and if you need some time away from everyone you will stay with Niall and I. I know you feel that you don’t deserve Liam, but he loves you unconditionally. I don’t care what you say, if you want to be away, the farthest you can be is my house. And no one is going to stop me. Plus you need a talking too.” Tay said sternly.  
“Okay,” was all Alicia could say.  
“That’s better; now, I am going home with Niall and Genevieve, because it’s been a long day. I will be here tomorrow morning to get you.” Tay said, pulling Niall along.   
“Well, I guess that’s our queue to leave as well,” Chandi said from the fair side for the room, picking up sleeping Aria.  
“Yep, see you guys soon.” Zayn added, picking up sleeping Jaiden.   
“I love you Alicia.” I said, but she refused to speak the rest of the night.  
She was mad at herself, but she wouldn’t say another word no matter how hard Lou and I tried. We eventually gave up, both trying to fall asleep, but all I could hear was the sobs of Alicia, escaping her lips as she slept. Why does this always happen to us.   
Tay's POV  
I was up bright and early to go collect Alicia from the hospital, I knew she would try and pull something. We been best friends for more than 8 years, I know all her tricks by now. I arrived at the hospital at 7am. I hurried over to her room, where I found her dressed and trying to sneak away. Her back was turned to me, so I got an idea.   
"Where in the world do you think you’re going?" I asked, maybe a little too loud, as I woke up a sleeping Liam and Louis.   
"Oh hey, just getting ready to leave." She said with her guilty face.  
"Your car's in the parking lot, isn't it?" I asked.   
"Maybe, but I swear I wasn't trying..." She started.   
"Don't lie to me, you want to escape. Now since your car is here one of the boys will take it to our place." I said, looking over to Lou who nodded.   
"Okay, most of my stuffs at Liam’s." She said, adding the Liam part was weird, even for Alicia.   
"No worries, we picked most of it up last night." I said with a smile, "You ready to go?"   
"Well I guess so." She sighed, knowing there was no escape now. She was out the door without even saying goodbye to Liam or Lou.  
“She will get better guys, I promise, but see you later.” I said to the ever so sad boys. I hurry outside to find Alicia waiting impatiently by the car.   
"You know, you could of said bye to them, they understand how you feel! You are hurting them even more by doing this Alicia." I said. She looks at me, without saying a word and climbs into the car.   
"Fine, don't talk to me, but don't think I will give up on this." I state.  
Alicia stares out the window, mouths words to herself, crying and just doing whatever it is her mind does. I know she lost her baby, but she is being overly ridiculous. She is mad at herself, and I know exactly what she wants to do. She is planning something in her little mind of hers and it isn't something good. 20 minutes later we arrive at my house, she gets up, walks in, ignoring the hello from Niall and sits down on the couch curling into a ball.   
"What is wrong with her?" Niall whispered.  
"She won't speak, she is mad at herself; I doubt she will even move from there." I said sadly.  
"Is she eating?" He sighed.  
"If she isn't I will make her." I said.  
A few hours pass, and after several times Alicia still would not talk. Nor would she eat, which made Niall worried. Niall loves food, as everyone knows, he tried to get her to eat all night and she wouldn't. All she would do is cry and talk to herself, she was driving herself crazy. It was nearly midnight when she finally moved to the spare room, where she curled up and cried some more. Giving up Niall and I went to bed, I worried all night.   
I woke up in the morning, telling Alicia breakfast was ready before I went off to feed Genevieve. She was nearly a year old and growing up in all of this bullshit. When Alicia finally got out of bed, she looked terrible. Alicia couldn't even fake a smile anymore. She had given up all hope in the world.   
"You won't get better unless you eat Alicia." I said. She walks right by me, emotionless with her laptop in hand and sits on the couch. I wish I could read her mind. I sigh to myself.   
"Why is she so stubborn?" I whispered as Niall walked in.   
"She has always been stubborn. I don't think she will ever change, princess." Niall says giving me a kiss on the cheek.   
"I want to know if I can trust her alone. I have a plan." I said, as Niall has a questioning look on his face. "I am going to tell her that we are all leaving her alone for a bit, because we need more food, and you are going to stay here, and watch to see is she does anything to self-harm herself."   
"Yes okay, that may work. Now you two ladies go get ready." Niall smiled. I went to get Genevieve ready, and myself, in less than 20 minutes, I was ready to go. I went over to Alicia.  
"Alicia, Niall and I are going out for a bit. We will be home in a few hours okay?" I said to her, she slightly nodded. I walked out the door with Genevieve not too sure what Alicia was going to do or how she would try but hopefully nothing would happen.   
Niall's POV  
I sat at the kitchen table where Alicia couldn't see me, I watched her. She sat there for a solid 20 minutes just listening before she started talking to herself.   
"Pain removers, hmm, well Niall probably has a few pints somewhere in here, I could drink myself away, but that would take a lot more. I could starve myself, which would take too long and be too painful. There is always the blade I carry in my purse, I could easily end the pain that way, and when they come home it will be too late. Maybe I shouldn't. But I should. Fuck everything. What's on twitter, hmm? 'You couldn't give Liam a child you piece of crap' well isn’t that nice. 'Hopefully you are okay Alicia, directioners love you and we would have loved the baby.' See now I like those people. Well the rest is all the same, blah. I guess it is time." Alicia said to herself, before getting up. I slowly follow her.   
"Maybe I should do this in the bathroom, it is a lot less mess and that's better." She said to herself again as she walked into the spare room. I quickly hurried over to the bathroom, hiding on the inside of the door. I hear her walk out of the room and right to the door before I feel it is time for her to acknowledge my presence.   
"Alicia." I said with a disapproving look.  
"Holy crap Niall!" She screamed, jumping a foot in the air. "I thought you went out with Tay."   
"It was a plan to see what you would do when we left." I explained.   
"Oh." She whispered before falling to the ground and breaking into tears.   
"Sweetheart," I said as I sit next to her and wrap her in a hug. "I have a few things to say, first you can't be so mad at yourself, you have to remember that it wasn't your fault and the doctors tried everything they could. Second you need to talk to Liam and Lou, separately and together; you cannot just leave them hurting like they are. Liam called me last night crying, blaming him for all of this, for why you have feelings for Louis. As for Louis, he spent the night at Zayn and Chandi's, he won't talk either. Thirdly you need to talk to us, Tay and I can help you or get you help, we love you and want you to get better. Finally, you need to eat darling. You and I are eating buddies, I can't let you starve yourself, and you have to eat."  
"I'm sorry Nialler." She whispered, "I shouldn't have tired that. I think I should know better than that."   
"You should know better." I said sternly.   
"I want to talk to Liam and Louis but what am I supposed to say. I lied to Liam about the baby being his, I cheated on him, I broke his heart when all he has ever been is loving and perfect to me. Louis, on the other hand, I broke too. I killed his child, I fell in love with him, I used him, but I don't know. I want to say it wasn't my fault that William died, but it was Niall, I stressed, I didn't eat, I drank..." She trailed on.  
"What did you just say?" I asked shocked.  
"After Taylor and Darcy's funeral, I told Liam I was going to my publishers, but I really went to a hotel and got wasted. I should have, it killed by baby, I killed the one thing that could have saved me from depression. I killed a part of me." Alicia sobbed.   
"I have nothing to say to you about that. It is just so fucking stupid Alicia. How could you even do that? How selfish could you be? Everyone was hurting, and there was so many better ways then that!" I yelled in her face, her expression broke and she sobbed more.   
"I know Niall, I'm a terrible person." Alicia whispered.   
"Alicia, I didn't mean to hurt you more. But why did you do it? I'm sorry for yelling, it’s the past let's move on for now." I said unimpressed. I had no time to deal with the drinking, but she needed to tell everyone. Now I know it probably was her fault.   
"I'm sorry I didn't eat, I just don't know what to do with myself Niall. I want to go see Lou, like I normally do when I'm upset but he is just as bad and I don't know how this will work." Alicia whispered.   
"Everything will play out, but you need to get better first, now give me any sharp objects you have. And promise me you will try and get better if not for me, do it for Liam or Louis or even William." I said sternly.   
"I promise Niall, I'm sorry." She said getting up and giving me all the sharp blades. “I will never do it again. I'm so sorry."   
"It is okay sweetheart, never ever do it again." I said giving her another hug.  
"I won't Niall, now I'm going back to sleep." Alicia said disappearing into the spare room.   
I was happy I got through to her, hopefully she will listen. She promised me, and Alicia, if to anyone, always keeps promises to me. I still have no idea what’s going on in her mind, but she talked about it, and hopefully feels better now.   
Alicia’s POV  
Two weeks, I had behaved myself for two weeks so I could escape today. I have rented a flat, I have all my stuff in my bags, and my car is down in the lot. Niall Tay Genevieve were just eating breakfast, and then they were off to look at houses, which would take them all day. I had been planning this for these two weeks now. I need to heal my way. I went to hop in the shower, as they walked out the door. I took my time, making sure they were gone. I got out, dressed and carried all my stuff downstairs, loading it in my car. I went back up one more time to write them a note.  
‘Niall and Tay, I am sorry, I need to heal my own way. You will still be able to talk to me, but I going to live in an undisclosed location, I will call you later tonight. Thanks for taking care. Love Alicia’ well that will have to do, I think to myself, as I grab my purse and head out the door.   
First stop Liam’s flat, I left a few things behind and I have a few things to return. I take the 20 minute drive, slower then I normally do. When I finally make it to his floor, I am terrified. I haven’t talked to Liam for two weeks, and this is the first thing I say to him. I take a deep breathe, and knock on the door. I wait a few seconds before it is opened wide and I am engulfed into a hug. I don’t hug back which causes Liam to pull away.  
“Hi Liam.” I whispered.  
“Hello love,” he said a tad to cheerful, “I am so happy to see you…”  
“Liam this isn’t what you think.” I said, slowly slipping off the engagement and promise rings, I place them gently on the side table.  
“What?” Liam said with tears in his eyes.  
“Please don’t cry love. You deserve better than me, you need better than me.” I state.  
“No Alicia I don’t. Why will you never understand how much I love you? I wasn’t mad when the baby was Louis, I wasn’t mad to find out that you cheated on me, I wasn’t blaming you that you lost the baby, I was never mad at you. Every time we fought it was over nothing that turned into someone twisting someone else’s words. I love you more than anything, I want to be with you forever, I want to be able to wake up in the morning with my arms wrapped around you, and nothing else in the world would matter. I want things to be like they used to be, I want us to be together, I want everything to be happy, I just need you Alicia, more than you will ever know.” Liam cried, this was making it hard. I wanted all those things too.   
“I want those things to. I wanted William to be yours, I wanted him to live, I want to be in your arms, I want to be yours and only yours, I want to only love you…” I trailed off.  
“But you love Louis, I knew you guys were always friends, I never thought that it would get this serious between you too. If that why you’re giving the ring back? Because you are going off with Lou!” Liam asked, burying his head in his hands.   
“I am not going off with Louis, I haven’t talked to him in two weeks either. Liam I have thought long and hard about this. I love you more than I can explain, but I love Louis too. My brain is confused, and I need to be alone now. So that is why I gave the ring back, I don’t want us to be over, but I think it’s a good time for a break.” I said, with tears escaping my eyes.  
“Okay love, this doesn’t mean I will ever stop fighting to get you back. You are my one and only.” Liam said determined, as I started to walk towards to the door. I turned back to see Liam, crying, and that’s when I couldn’t stop myself. I raced back over to him, grabbing his face with my hands, and gave him an everlasting goodbye kiss.  
“Goodbye Liam, I love you.” I whispered.  
“I love you too.” He said, before I heard him break into sobs. I ran as fast as I could to my car, I climbed in and sat and cried for a solid 10 minutes.  
When I finally cleared my mind, I went over to Louis, to apologize, to explain. I drove the 5 minute drive, walked up the stairs to his flat, not knowing how to explain. I took a deep breath, but no one showed up to the door. I waited five minutes, before digging into my bag and grabbing the key I had to Lou’s flat. I walk in, placing my bag down on the floor, looking for Louis. All his shoes are here, and I swear he has more pairs of shoes then I do. I look in the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom, before I walk into the bedroom, Finding Louis wrapped in a blanket crying.  
“Louis?” I whispered, knowing that I look just like it.   
“Alicia? What are you doing here?” he asked confused, with a few tears strolling down his face.   
“I came to talk with you dear.” I said, at that he sat right up, and offered his arms to me.  
“Talk love?” he said, like nothing was wrong.  
“I broke off the engagement with Liam.” I whispered.  
“Oh.” He said, before it sank in, “WAIT WHAT?”   
“I broke off the engagement with Liam.” I said.  
“Why?” he asked concerned.  
“Because I’m in love with someone else, and it makes my mind confused. I came here to tell you that we can’t be together either Lou. I may love you from the bottom of my heart but I can’t be with you. I can’t be with anyone.” I sighed.   
“You broke off the engagement because you love me? Why would you do that crazy!” he half yelled.   
“I’m sorry Louis; I guess I can’t love to people from the same band. I can’t love my best friend and be in a relationship with Liam. You guys are my best friends and I don’t want you to fight. That’s why I’m moving, I’ll still be in London but no one is to know where I live.”  
“Alicia…” He started; I knew he would convince me otherwise.  
“No Louis, this is my decision, now from what I heard everyone is going out tomorrow, I’ll see you then.” I said, trying to leave, as his strong arms wrapped around me. I look down at the trap I am now in, to see scars on Louis wrist. My mouth drops to an O.  
“LOUIS TOMLINSON! WHAT IS ON YOUR WRIST?” I screamed.  
“The pain has been unbearable without being able to talk to you.” He whispers.  
“I’ve done all this to you, I’ve driven you to depression, I ignored you for 2 weeks, I killed your child by drinking while I was pregnant, I did all this to you I am so sorry. Get better.” I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek and disappearing out the door. I run to my car and sit there, debating, planning.  
I could go see Harry, because it’s been a few days, or I could go to the liquor store and get stone cold wasted tonight. I like the wasted idea. I drive out of the complex, just as Louis appears in the parking lot. I whip into the nearest liquor store, buy enough for the next week. I’ve got nothing better to do then drink. Spending over a hundred dollars, I go back to my bran new flat.  
I roam around it putting away the last few things, before taking a bottle vodka and downing it in 20 minutes. Without another thought I have the ambition to phone Louis. It rings three times before he answers.   
“Louiiisssss.” I slurred.   
“Have you seriously already gotten drunk?” he asked annoyed.  
“I juust drunk on bottle of voodkaa.” I said happily.   
“Alicia where are you?” He asked.  
“At my new home, it’s like two complexes over from yours.” I said smiling.  
“Really? What is it called?” he asked again, what was with all the questions.  
“Hmmmm, Morgaaan Crososing! I’m on floor tree, and room one hunred and seventeen.” I slurred.   
“Oh okay.”  
“Why you ask so many questions? You should come over and we can have some fun eh?” I slurred.  
“No Alicia, you should go to bed, I will come check on you in the morning.” He said, “Goodnight dear.”  
“Goodnight Louuiiss, I laaavee you!” I yelled, before hanging up.   
Right after I hung up the drunken depression hit me, I grabbed another bottle, draining it and smashing it across the ground. I did the same with another. After 4 or 5 bottles, and glass covering the kitchen. I was broken. I grabbed a piece of glass dragging it across the bare skin, the blood rolling down my arm. I cried, before getting up walking over all the glass and lying in the bran new white sheets of my bed.  
I fell asleep after a long night of pain, I cried and cried. My head got light and the new sheet where filled with blood.   
“Why am I so worthless.” I whispered to myself before finally passing out.   
Louis’s POV  
I roll out of bed at 8, throwing on a pair of sweats and a jumper before going to wake up a hung over Alicia. I walk over since she is so close. I take the time to figure out everything, I hadn’t left my flat in two weeks. Everything around us had just sucked a lot. I went to the building where I climbed the stairs and knocked on Alicia’s door. No one answered, I tried to open the door and it opened, doesn’t surprise me. I walk around, looking at the blood covering the kitchen and living room, getting a sinking feeling in my heart. Please don’t be too late, I thought to myself. I walk into the bedroom to find the sheets stained with blood, and Alicia still passed out.   
“Wake the fuck up.” I scream.   
“Meow.” Alicia said.  
“What did you do to yourself?” I asked, looking at her feet, with long cuts of glass in them. “I’ll get the first aid kit.”  
“Louis, my head hurts.” Alicia groaned.   
“Well you were stupid enough to get drunk last night, tell me where you live, hurt yourself and be dumb.” I snapped.   
“Whatever.” She said rolling over.   
“This is going to hurt, please try not to move.” I said sternly. I pull the small pieces of glass out with tweezers before cleaning the wounds.  
“Holy fuck, are you trying to kill me?” Alicia yelled.  
“Well if you weren’t so fucking stupid last night, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” I spat at her.  
“Thanks, that makes me feel so much better loser.” Alicia groaned; as I wrapped her badly cut foot in gauze.   
“You need to have fun today. We are going to clean up this flat, then either everyone can come over here or we can all spend the day together, and you will apologise to everyone for doing stupid things." I said.   
"No one is supposed to know where I live; I am still confused as to how you found out. But I guess I can have a guy’s day." She sighed, finally sitting up, when I saw her arm.   
"What did you do to your arm Miss?" I asked or more like yelled.   
"What did I do to my arm?" She questioned me, finally looking down, "oh I guess I wrote kill me on my arm. What's the big deal?"  
"What is the big deal?! You wrote words into your arms! It's been so long since you cut, I thought you had changed; I thought you could have been okay alone! But you go and do this! For god sakes Alicia!" I screamed at her. "Like why can you never do anything right!"   
"You ass, I try my hardest to please everyone and its tearing me apart! I don't even know why I love you! You always get mad at me for breaking down. Fuck off and get out of my flat." She screamed, before breaking into tears and running off.   
"Crap," I whispered to myself, I didn't think before I spoke. I'm just so mad at her for being upset, for blaming herself, for hurting herself when everyone was there to help. I hear the shower start, so I begin to clean up the glass and blood that covers Alicia's kitchen. After a while I had finished, I turned the TV on, as I heard the shower turn off. I need to apologise to her. She walked to her room getting dressed and then sitting beside me on the couch.   
"Alicia..." I started.   
"Louis, I don't want to hear it, I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it, I was drunk and it was pointless. I know I am not very smart, and I know that this isn’t my entire fault but I didn’t know what else to do. I don’t even know what happened last night. I'm sorry Louis, I'm really sorry." Alicia sighed.  
"I'm sorry Alicia, I shouldn't have said anything to you, I mean for crying out, I cut too. I'm sorry." I said, with a few tears. “As for last night, you called me and told me where you live, and then you asked me to come over and I think you know where I am going with this.”  
“You didn’t come over did you?” She asked curiously.  
“Nope not until this morning, I wanted to see what you did to yourself.” I said honestly.  
“Doesn’t surprise me, I’m a fucking idiot.” She sighed to herself.   
“No you are not love. You are wonderful.” I said smiling.   
"I love you Louis." Alicia says, cuddling into my lap.   
"I love you too Alicia." I smiled holding her close. It had been what I had always wished her, ever since I've met her, ever since that first day I laid eyes on her. I leaned down to see her studying my face. I couldn't stop myself; I kissed her the way I have always wanted to. The way I've always needed to. She pulled away after a while.   
"Well we should get going, if we are meeting everyone’s at Zayn and Chandi's" Alicia said happily.   
I watched as she put the last bit of stuff she needed in her bag. She couldn't wear the shoes she wanted to, and she embraced what she did to herself, wearing a half sleeved sweater. I did the same, might as well show it. All I want is Alicia to get better. My love, she is my everything.  
Chandi’s POV  
Everyone was coming over today, and I was just getting the kids clothes on when the door rang. I rush over there leaving Aria and Jaiden to finish getting dressed. I wonder who would be here first. I open to the door, to see Tay with Genevieve, and Niall calming a crying Liam.  
“Liam! Oh my, what’s the matter?” I asked concerned, as Zayn appeared with the twins fully dressed.  
“Alicia broke off the engagement!” he sobbed into Niall’s shirt.  
“When?” Zayn exclaimed.  
“Yesterday, after she moved out of Niall and Tay’s place.” Liam sighed.   
“Is she even coming today?” I ask Niall.  
“I have no clue, hopefully.” Niall said, just as there was a short knock on the door.   
“I’ll go get it.” I sighed. I walk over, and open the door, to find Alicia and Louis holding hands and giggling like idiots to each other. “SERIOUSLY?” I yelled.  
“Oh sorry, Hello Chandi! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you love!” Alicia exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.  
“You too, but you broke Liam.” I sighed.  
“Wait Liam’s here?” she asked, as her face fell.  
“Yes he is. And everyone else is looking forward to talk to you.” I sighed, “Hello Lou.”  
“Hello Chandi, well here goes nothing Alicia.” Louis smiled, grabbing her hand and walking in. this is going to be a long day.   
“Hello everyone,” Alicia chimed; she received multiple glares from around the room.  
“AUNTIE ALICIA!” the twins yelled, they haven’t seen her since before William died.   
“Aria! Jaiden! I missed you guys,” she pulled them into a hug, “I brought you some presents!”  
“PRESENTS!” they cheered.  
“Okay for you Aria, I got you this singing tangled doll, and for you Jaiden, I got you Thor from the avengers!” She said smiling, no one had seen her so happy. I guess Alicia and Lou really hit it off.   
“Thank you Auntie, I love you!” Aria chimed, running off to her room.  
“Yes! I didn’t have Thor yet!” Jaiden cheered, “Thanks Auntie.”  
“Have fun children.” Alicia smiled, before turning her attention to everyone else, shocked by the glares.  
“I bet you two had some fun last night.” I said bluntly.  
“Excuse me?” she spat.  
“You show up all happy and with Lou, and last night you broke off the engagement with Liam, I mean it is just what I am expecting.” I spat back.   
“For your information, Yesterday was a hard day. I went to Liam’s and yes I broke it off with him, which doesn’t mean I still don’t fucking love him. Afterwards I went to Louis and told him that I can never ever be with him because it would cause more pain. Then I went home and got wasted, which is when I decided it would be a good idea to phone Louis and ask him to sleep with me, because that’s what I do when I’m drunk. He said no, so then I did this.” Alicia said, yanking up the sleeve of her sweater, the words read ‘kill me’ “After that, I also decided to smash bottle of vodka all over my new flat, which cut my feet up bad. Louis came to check up on me this morning because while I was drunk I told him where I lived. Then he fixed me up and then we got in a huge fight because I am a complete bitch to everyone, and I am worthless. But Louis with his magical powers made me feel better like always.” Alicia yelled.  
We all stood motionless, staring at her, waiting for her to run away like normal, but she just stood there. “Sorry Alicia” I whispered.  
“Now if you want to continue calling me a slut, go ahead, I will just leave then.” Alicia spat, turning to leave.  
“Alicia, wait.” Liam chokes out, her face drops, her whole mode changes, I watched as she willed herself not to cry.   
“Yes Liam?” she said, as calmly as she could.   
“Please don’t go Love. I want to talk to you.” He whispered, Alicia choked back on tears.  
“Okay.” She whispered, sitting next to Liam on the couch, instantly engulfed into his embrace, while Louis glared at Liam. This was the worst thing that could happen.   
“Alicia?” Niall asked, after Liam finally released her.  
“Yes Nialler?”   
“Why did you break it off?” Niall asked the question that had been on everyone’s mind.  
“Cause I can’t marry Liam, when I’m in love with Louis.” Alicia said clear as day. “I never wanted this to happen, everything was perfect. My life was finally perfect until my mind wanted more love, Liam and I started change and grow, and I’m still not ready for it. So I spent more time with Lou, then we got closer and closer until everything was a big bucket of confusion. I love Liam with all of my heart, but I love Louis too. My heart and my mind are just confused and right now, after I pretty much broke everything Liam has he deserve better.”  
“But I don’t want better then you Alicia, you are as good as it gets love.” Liam pleaded.  
“Liam, god made another one of me to love you better than I ever could.” Alicia half sings, which causes both of them to break into tears.   
“Alicia, I will always love you, and when you figure it out, I will still be here waiting for you.” Liam whispered, pulling Alicia close.   
“I will never stop loving you Liam. You are my first love and I will never forget out time together.” Alicia whispered, kissing Liam. I can’t believe that they weren’t a thing anymore after 5 years.   
“Alicia I know you want to leave but we have some news,” I said quickly. She nodded telling everyone to proceed.   
“Well, Zayn and I are moving to Bradford.” I exclaimed.  
“What?” Everyone said, Louis added, “Why?”  
“Well we need a bigger house.” I started.  
“Because Chandi is pregnant again,” Zayn beamed!  
“Oh my goodness, Congratulations!” Niall and Tay exclaimed,   
“That is exciting! More children.” Alicia said, trying not to cry, it had only been 3 weeks without William.   
“Well that is great for you!” Louis said, holding the same emotions as Alicia. Liam just smiled.   
“Oh Tay and I have some news as well.” Niall smiled.  
“We are moving to Mullingar!” Tay yelled.  
“WHY?” Alicia yelled back.  
“Well Niall wants to be closer to home, and I love potatoes, and Ireland has lots of potatoes.” Tay explained.  
“We also want a bigger family, and to be farther way from fans.” Niall added.  
“So what you are saying is that it will be Liam, Louis and I in London.” Alicia said.  
“Yes, and Harry when he wakes up.” Zayn smiled sadly.   
“Well that’s just fantastic, everyone is just so perfect. I should get going, I’ve got places to go.” Alicia smiled, giving everyone a hug. “Louis, do you need a ride home?”   
“Yes, I’ll see you guys soon eh?” Louis smiled following Alicia out.   
“Why is everyone leaving me?” Liam sobbed.  
“You can come to Bradford Liam.” Zayn said.  
“No, I can’t leave Alicia, I love her too much.” He sighed.  
The rest of us spent the night talking and figuring things out, trying to cheer up Liam. Everyone was leaving to leave that confusing love triangle. Maybe everyone will get better.   
Liam’s POV  
It’s been 4 months, 4 long hard months, putting us at April 5th. Nothing exciting has happened, I have been trying to win my love back, but she only seems to have time for Lou. Actually that is a lie; she doesn’t have time for anyone. Alicia changed everything, we do hangout and go out once a week. She’s got bright green coloured contacts she wears all the time; she has fiery red hair now. She works out a lot, and drinks a lot as well. The fans are terrible to her now, heartless. I read everything she gets sent and it is just cruel.   
Today was a day I was spending with Louis. Which would be quite strange, considering we barely talked anymore, both of our focus was to get Alicia to be ours. Yet with Alicia not talking to either of us recently, I have no clue why and neither does Louis. We thought we could talk. This is going to be a long day, I thought, just as there is a swift knock at the door. I get up, and take a deep breath before opening it.  
“Hello Mate.” I smiled.  
“Hey,” Lou smiled back.  
“So what’s up?” I asked, this is the strangest thing, it’s like we don’t know each other.   
“Nothing, been trying to get Alicia to talk to me again. She is just so into this book she is writing. I have no idea what it’s about either.” Louis sighed, sitting on the couch.   
“Oh, a book, she hasn’t been talking to me either, but I don’t know where she lives either.” I sighed.  
“That could be a good thing.” He mumbled.  
“Excuse me?” I asked offended.   
“Well you know, maybe it’s time Alicia got something new, something different. Something more like, me.” Louis snapped sassily.  
“Really? Because before you slept with my girlfriend AGAIN, everything was perfect between us. That fight that day was over the amount of time she spent with you. Not to mention the whole world things she is a whore, they have no idea what is going on but she is the one that is being blamed.” I yelled.  
“Your ex-girlfriend came onto me, she always did, and she always has and always will.” Louis spat.  
“Oh really? You think that eh Lou? Because I remember that first time she kissed you, and then she got so mad at herself and you. Or that first time you got her drunk to sleep with her. Everyone knows you have a thing for her, you always have. I have never ever trusted you with her.” I snapped.  
“Really Liam? You think she has always loved you, almighty caring sweet Liam. Oh I’m mister sensible, I’m Liam Payne. Blah! You are lies, you’ve hurt her more than anyone else.” Louis yelled.   
“I have never hurt her…” I started.  
“You’ve never hurt her? That’s fucking bullshit. What about all those times she came to my flat crying because you were being to protective or something along those lines. Way too many times, has she come over crying. Why do you think when she is upset she calls me over you? Because, she has always favoured me, you loser.” Louis screamed, at the point I broke, I got up from my chair.   
“You are an asshole Louis Tomlinson.” I yelled before I clocked him in the face. Which resulted in us going into a full out brawl, I thought I heard the door open in the middle of it.  
“You retards, get off of each other!” I heard Alicia screech. I guess the door did open.   
“Alicia what are you doing here?” I asked, right before Lou landed one more blow on my cheek.  
“LOUIS! I said enough.” Alicia yelled at him before, going off to get ice.   
“Look what you’ve done Liam.” Louis spat at me.  
“Look what I’ve done, you started all of this.” I spat back.  
“I said enough both of you for god sakes.” Alicia screamed from the kitchen, finally reappearing with ice pack for both of us. “Now what in god’s name happened here?”  
“We got in a fight over you.” I said. I had finally gotten used to Alicia not automatically rushing into my arms whenever we were together. I still didn’t like it.   
“Seriously, this is why I won’t go for either of you. I am breaking your friendship and I just can’t handle that.” Alicia said, trying to hold back tears. This is my chance to hold her close.  
“It’s alright love,” I said, moving beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist, feeling sparks when I touch her, a shiver goes up my spine. Alicia does the same, I look into her baby blue eyes, “I’m sorry for fighting with Louis; I don’t want us to stop being friends, just because we both love you.”  
“I know, I just don’t know what to do Liam. I’m still so confused and I’ve been working it out for 4 months. I still get chills when I touch you Liam, and when I kiss you. But I don’t get the sparks anymore; it just feels like everything is dying down. With Louis, I don’t get the spine tingling love, but every time I’ve kissed him I have fireworks. Like I love both of you equally and that’s why I’ve decided to move on from both of you as lovers.” Alicia sighed.   
“Wait what?”  
“I want you to stop fighting over me, I want you boys to become best friends, I don’t want to date either of you, and I want us to be friends. Best friends, I want to try this.” Alicia smiled, before murmuring “if I can even do it.”  
“Well can we have one more day to being a lover with you?” Louis asked, I had the same question.  
“Sure, decide when.” Alicia said.  
“Well since you are already here, and it is only 10 am, today is our day. And tomorrow you can hang out with Lou.” I smiled, Louis seemed to agree.  
“Okay, but first you to have to apologize to one another,” Alicia added sternly.   
“Boobear, I’m sorry for getting so mad at you, I’m sorry we haven’t talked, I’m sorry we let a girl come between us. Let’s be best mates again.” I smiled.  
“Lili, I’m sorry for annoying you, I’m sorry for stealing said girl, I’m sorry for being a sassy prick, we will always be best mates.” Louis exclaimed pulling me into a big hug.   
“Awe Lilo was always my favourite bromance,” Alicia smiled snapping a picture of us in a big embrace. We both look at her, only to second later for her to be in the hug.   
“Well this is your guy’s day, so I should be off.” Louis smiled, leaving the hug, and giving Alicia a kiss on the forehead. “I am happy we sorted everything out.”  
“See you later Louis!” I yelled, as he disappears.  
“You know if that was all an act, I’m going to have to kill both of you.” Alicia said.  
“It wasn’t, both of us just want to make you happy.” I smiled, pulling her close to me.  
“I know Liam.” She smiled shyly.  
“Can we turn back time to before everything went down, one more day as just us, the perfect couple.” I smiled.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t want to spend a day with you any other way.” Alicia smiled.  
“Kiss me, like you wanna be loved.” I sang, leaning down to give her the best kiss ever.  
I was with my love, for the last day I could act this way. Today had to be perfect. I couldn’t lose her on an unhappy note.  
Louis’s POV  
Today was my day to spend with Alicia, I don’t know how it was going to work. I told her I would be at her flat this morning after she got back from seeing Harry. She still went every single day; I think it helped to keep her sane. I was on my walk to her place like every other day, today we could be the couple I’ve always wanted us to be. This thought helps me to run to her flat. I knock on the door and then let myself in.  
“Licia?” I called out, walking into the kitchen.  
“Loubear,” She yelled, jumping onto my back.  
“How was your day yesterday?” I asked.  
“Wonderous, until I had to say goodbye to the relationship, I cried a lot.” Alicia expressed.   
“Well that’s, I don’t really know what that is but it is better than just leaving right?” I said.  
“I guess so,” Alicia whispered, with a strange expression on her face.  
“What would you like to do today?” I asked.  
“See I am not too sure, I’ve never dated you. I dated Liam for 5 years, I knew exactly what I wanted to do yesterday, but with you I have no clue.” She sighed. It was true, we had never been a couple, we had always been best friends, you know sometimes there had been benefits, but other than that we were just friends.   
“What experience would you like, best friend or boyfriend?” I asked.  
“Surprise me,” She exclaimed.   
Now what would she want? I thought to myself. How could I entertain her? We could do a benefits thing like we have always done, but if I kissed her in public it would make everything worse. What could we do?  
“Loueh, what are you doing?” Alicia whined, snapping me back to reality.  
“Let’s go to the movies.” I smiled, as we grabbed our things and walked to the theatre down the street.   
“Movies, eh? Dark theatre, me and you, am I adding things correctly?” she teased.   
“No silly, we are having a best friend day for now, before we go to have an us day. After the movies would you like to hit up the mall for shopping and some lunch and then go to the London eye, and then I could take you out of dinner and then we could do whatever.” I exclaimed.   
“Whatever you would like to do Louis,” she smiled like this was the last time we would be together.   
“You are planning something, I can see it written all over your face,” I stated.  
“You know, I have never ever been able to hide anything from you.” she sighed.  
“No and you never ever will,” I exclaimed.  
“How do you know it will last that long?” she whispered, that when it clicked, her plan, and all of the other pieces fitting together.  
“You wouldn’t do it would you?” I whispered. Her expression changed from shock to acceptance.  
“Who knows? We aren’t at that point yet.” She uttered.  
“Alicia Mae, you will listen to me.” I said, stopping her to face me, standing in the middle of the slightly busy sidewalk. “You can never ever do that, Alicia please I swear on my life I wouldn’t be able to do anything without you.”  
“Louis, I am not going to do anything,” She said, not looking in my eyes, hiding something. “Let’s go finish our day together you silly boy.”  
I sighed, giving in to her words. We made it to the theatre, sitting down to watch some random comedy I didn’t know that name of. My mind was focused on Alicia’s plan. She has been writing a lot lately. What is she really planning? The day went on, Alicia pulling my mind away from what happened this morning. I wouldn’t let her out of my sight; I wouldn’t let her do anything stupid. I wanted to help her become stronger.   
Alicia’s POV  
It had been 2 weeks since my last time speaking with Liam or Louis, or anyone really. I hadn’t left my house; I had to finish this book. I was on the last chapter, where I kill off the main character, it was so powerful the way I was writing it. Nothing in the outside world mattered, I barely ate, I barely slept, I was probably dying, but I needed to finish this book, I wanted it to be out by July 1st. way to many things have happened on July 1st.   
As for not talking with people, Louis or Liam, sometimes both of them would come knock on my door, just to talk to me. But I wouldn’t let them in, I would listen to them knock for about an hour or so, before they would leave. Usually they brought food, or something. I need to focus though; this story was going to be a leading legend.   
3 hours of contemplation later it was finally done. I had put it on to my USB drive thingy, and then finally got ready to leave. I showered, and changed putting on my best dress. I did my hair and make-up before I was finally off to the editors. I would be there all day. They had to read the story, all 100 000 words of it. I have to admit it was long and would take hours to read, but the end was cliff hanging.   
I hoped in my car, as I saw Louis and Liam walking up to the building, I threw them a quick wave. Realising that it was a bad idea and I hadn’t spoken to them in 2 weeks, they were probably worried. I drove away as fast as I could before they could make it to my car. I look at them in the rear view mirror, confused as hell. I had more important things to do before I consulted them, before my plan fell into place. I drove the publishing office on the other side of town. Not sure if they will love the book or hate it. Hopefully love. I get to the office, fix my hair and makeup before turning back to look my car. I quickly look around me to see Louis and Liam step out of the car.   
“You followed me seriously?” I exclaimed, as both of them ran over to me.  
“Do you have a date or something?” Louis asked, puzzled.   
“Yes, I am at my publishing office to have a date.” I spat.  
“I’m just happy you’re okay,” Liam smiled, looking down to examine my arms.   
“Liam, I haven’t cut lately, I’ve been working on my book.” I said, partly lying. My up legs were cover in cuts.  
“Well that’s good.” Liam said, as Louis gave me a looking, knowing I lied.   
“I need to go to work. I’ll call you guys later, okay?” I said.  
“Alright, we can all go for coffee or something?” Louis said, turning around and walking back to his car with that little strut of his.  
“Good luck with the book,” Liam exclaimed, smiling sadly. I missed him so much, my precious baby.   
“Thanks Liam.” I smiled, before turning to walk into the building, wiping a small tear from my eye.   
Recomposing myself, I confidently walk into the building. I go up to reception, where they send me straight to the head publisher, my books have made so much money for them and I, and they just know who I am. I walk up, seeing a new face in the chair.  
“Hello, I’m Alicia,” I said, “I called yesterday, and I’ve got my book here to be edited and published.”   
“Oh Hello dear, I’ve heard of much about you from Linda,” The lady smiled.  
“What happened to Linda?” I asked curiously.  
“I am right here,” I see the well-aged women prance in. “I got promoted, and I forgot to tell you love.”  
“That is awesome, oh I never caught your name?” I asked, turning to the lady.  
“You can call me Sally.” She beamed.   
“Well, how many copies would you like to print?” I asked, then adding, “It is all here on my USB thingy.”  
“Um, 4 should be good, I’ll read one, and then we have 3 editors here ready for you.” Sally smiled.   
“You and I have some catching up to do Alicia.” Linda added.  
“Yes we do.” I beamed, before doing my usual thing, printing off 4 copies. I mean it was a lot of paper but the amount of editing need was crucial.  
“There you go,” I said, handing them out, after a solid 20 minutes of printing.   
“Let’s Go for some Starbucks Alicia.” Linda beamed pulling me along.  
I told her everything that had happened since the last few poems I submitted. Everything, from mine and Liam’s split to Harry in a coma still to me losing William. I tried not to cry mostly succeeding but you know sometimes I couldn’t. 5 hours later, we finally headed back, where 2 editors were nearly done, clinging to the edge of the seat, while Sally and the other editor were just over half way.  
“How do you like it?” I asked, snapping most of them to reality.   
“There hasn’t been anything wrong with it, there is so much life like things, so much pain, so much of it.” on editor said, with the other nodding his head viciously.  
“This will be published, do you have any preferences?” Sally asked.  
“July 1st, please.” I begged.  
“Of course.” She nodded.   
“Please, no later than that, it needs to come out on July 1st, no matter what.” I said.  
“Of course darling, I will see to it,” Linda smiled.   
“Lovely now I must be off, as I promised I would go see some people today.” I smiled, before saying goodbye to everyone. The pieces of my plan were falling together wonderfully. I can’t wait for this to be published.   
Zayn’s POV  
When Alicia phoned us in April, telling us her new book would be out in July, and that she was throwing a party, seemed quite out of her character. But here we are on June 29th packing up the car to drive from Bradford to London. 4 hours, in a car with 2 five year olds is just peachy fun, along with a 7 month pregnant wife. This was going to be great. I have to admit, it’s been a long while since I’ve seen the boys, with Harry still in the coma, and we really have no work. The last I heard is he is getting better, and he is slowly beginning to come out of it. I really have no clue the situation between Alicia, Louis and Liam but hopefully they sorted it out. I also have really missed my Nialler; I mean you can only go so long without some Irish love.   
“Come on you guys, we need to get going!” I yelled back into the house.   
“We are coming Daddy,” I heard my sweet little girl call out in a somewhat sassy tone, just what she needed more time with the sass master. I sighed, as they finally all appeared.   
“Sorry we took so long babe.” Chandi smiled, loading Jaiden into the car, while I loaded Aria.   
“It’s alright, I just thought we could catch up with everyone tonight.” I said, as we finally both climbed into the front. Within 10 minutes of driving the twins were fast asleep.   
“You know, I didn’t think they would fall asleep so fast.” Chandi laughed.   
“Have you talked to anyone lately?” I asked, knowing that I hadn’t talked to Alicia since she called, 2 months ago.   
“I talk to Niall, Tay, Louis and Liam. Not really Alicia, but from what I hear, Alicia doesn’t talk much anymore.” Chandi sighed.  
“Last time I talked to Alicia, was when she called two months ago. I wonder who she ended up picking?” I wondered.  
“Ending up picking? You mean between Louis and Liam?” Chandi asked confused.  
“Well duh, I bet you went with Louis.” I sighed, knowing that they are both my best friends, but Lou was always better with Alicia and her humour.   
“Really? You think she just go to Lou after being with Liam for five years. I bet she stuck with Liam.”   
“Want to bet on it?” I smirked.   
“Why not?” Chandi laughed.  
“50 pounds, I bet she went with Louis.” I smiled.  
“Okay, I bet she went with Liam.” She smiled as well. Neither of us actually knew who was with whom, but you know I don’t know.   
After 3 hours we were nearly there, I couldn’t wait to see my best mates, I mean I missed them, being far away from everyone is hard. Everyone was now asleep, taking an afternoon nap in the car. I drove, 20 minutes to the flats, I wonder what we would be doing tomorrow. My mind was clouded with thoughts as I began to wake up Chandi and the kids. The after another 10 minutes, everyone was up and we were finally in London, it was nearly dinner. We started getting out of the car, when Louis pulled up with Niall, Tay and Genevieve, with him.   
“Uncle Louis.” I heard Aria screech as she bolts across the parking lot. I looked over to see Lou picking her up and spinning her around. When he finally put her down, she raced over to Niall, who did the same thing.  
“Tay!” My beautiful wife exclaimed.  
“Chandi!” Tay exclaimed, looking a little bigger than usual.  
“Tay are you pregnant?” I asked, without even saying hello.  
“You know nothing ever gets by you Malik.” She laughed.   
“WHAT SERIOUSLY! WHY WAS I NOT CALLED!?” Chandi exclaimed.  
“Well we wanted to have a get together to tell everyone, but 2 months ago Alicia called, so we planned it for now, I’m 4 months along.”  
“Oh my goodness, congrats!” Chandi exclaimed, pulling Tay into a hug.   
“Speaking of Alicia, has she talked to anyone since that day, like 2 months ago?” Tay asked.  
“Nope,” I said, before walking over to Niall pulling him into a big hug.  
“Well she hasn’t been talking much at all.” Louis sighed. “I’m going to go make sure Liam has dinner ready.”  
“So do either of you two know who Alicia is with?” I whispered.  
“Nope,” Niall said.  
“Neither do we, Chandi and I made a bet.” I laughed.  
“So did we!” Tay exclaimed, “I put my money on Louis.”  
“So did I!” I exclaimed, high-fiving Tay.   
“I bet she is with Liam.” Niall said, “I mean on Monday is there 6 year.”   
“I agree with Niall,” Chandi smiled, pulling him into a hug.  
“Well, I guess we will have to wait and see.” I laughed, before we all headed up stairs. We walked in to see Louis and Liam setting the table. Alicia was nowhere in sight.  
“Liam!” We all exclaimed, walking in, Niall rushed straight to the table.  
“Hello everyone, Long time no see.” He smiled, looking broken.  
“Where is Alicia at?” Tay asked Liam.  
“I have no clue ask Louis.” He said, gesturing to the kitchen,  
“Lou, do you know where Alicia is?”  
“She said she was on her way, but as I said before she hasn’t been herself these last 6 months, maybe even almost a year.” Lou explained.   
“Well she better be here soon.” Tay snapped.   
“How about we all sit and eat.” Niall said, patiently waiting at the table, as he buckled his one year old Genevieve into the high chair.   
“Well then let’s all sit and eat.” I said, we all sat down and got comfy when Alicia walked in. Her face was pale and she look terrible, super skinny and broken looking.  
“Hey guys,” she half-heartedly smiled.  
“Hi, why are you wearing a sweater and pants? I mean it is nearly July.” Tay asked.  
“It is bloody cold outside, if you do ask me.” she said, pulling off the sweater. “Isn’t that much warmer in here.”  
“How have you been dear?” Chandi smiled.  
“As good as I can be.” She said, grabbing a plate and roaming around the table, and then finally crashing on the couch.  
“You know there is a chair here, beside me and Lou.” Liam said, his voice breaking with everyword.   
“Ya, I saw, im good here.”  
“Alicia Mae, you will come to the table and eat with us.” Tay snapped, “Everyone missed you and would like to catch up.”  
“I’d rather not.” Alicia spat, “I wasn’t going to come over because I have better things to do, and I did and all I do is get treated like crap. So now, I will eat on the couch and we can talk when we are done eating.”  
“Okay sassy.” Tay spat back.  
Dinner was long and awkwardly silent, but we finished and we were all arranged in the living room, pretty much falling into our old seats, just like old times. We were just about to talk when Alicia abruptly stood up and went to the washroom. You could hear her throwing up from the living room. no one moved, no one had any idea what to do. She finally walked back in after cleaning up.  
“Are you alright Alicia?” I demanded.   
“I’m just peachy,” She lied.  
“Are you pregnant?” Tay asked, looking her over as an expression of shock fell onto Alicia’s face before she laughed.  
“No,” She laughed harder.  
“Are you sure, let’s see you stomach area.” Chandi asked, seeing as how skinny Alicia was everywhere else. Alicia stood up and lifted her shirt, you could clearly see a small bump. Liam and Louis were in shock.  
“See I told you I wasn’t preggers, I just haven’t been feeling well lately.”  
“When was the last time you slept with someone?” Tay asked, as the rest of us just stared.  
“a little over 3 months ago.” She said. “I am not pregnant.”  
“I think you should do a test.” Tay pleaded.   
“I think you should just god damn believe me.” Alicia snapped.   
“Alicia are you sure you aren’t?” Liam said with the slightest bit of hope on his face, placing a hand on the small bump, then moving Alicia’s to it.   
“Liam I am sure, I can’t be, I won’t allow it.” she sighed.  
“Alicia who did you sleep with last?” Tay asked because none of us knew.  
“Liam…” she whispered.  
“Seriously?” he exclaimed.  
“Why are you so excited?” Alicia questioned.  
“Cause I was 100% sure you were going to say Lou.” Liam explained.   
“Anyways, I am not pregnant. I took a test a few weeks ago, it said negative, I thought I was too but I am not. I am honestly just really sick, it must be the nervousness about the new book.” She explained, Louis gave her a look, knowing she was hiding something, I mean we all knew.  
“So I am just curious, but who are you dating Alicia?” I asked the question that we all wanted to know.  
“No one. I’ve technically been single for like 6 months now.” she explained, I looked over to the boys, Liam was broken and so was Louis. They were so completely broken.   
“Hmm.” We all said, before the conversation spiralled into what we have all been up too, what we would need for tomorrow, just everything. Everything that was happening in our lives, Alicia made sure the topic wouldn’t fall on her anymore, she had changed and defiantly not in a good way.   
Chapter 33 Alicia’s POV  
Yesterday was brutal; I was constantly yelled at pretty much, or worried about. I had no clue if I was actual pregnant or not. I took 3 tests and I think they all said negative, or I hard wired my brain to think they are negative. But today was the day of the party, the party of all parties. I had hired caterers and a chef to prepare and set up everything, it was a very formal event. I was just throwing on my short purple cocktail dress, before I was off to the ballroom. The 1D family was going to be there.   
I was trying to think positive, but my mind kept thinking, tomorrow is July 1st tomorrow Liam and I would have been married, we would have had a six month old baby, we would have been together for 6 years. It was the day, written in the tattoo on my arm, as the best day of my entire life. I never wanted it to come, being away from Liam, being apart from him made everything hard. I finally made it to the exclusive hall, with a bunch of photographers waiting around outside. Sighing, I walked up the steps with my bags, questions and terrible remarks being thrown at me.   
I made it inside, placing the name tags around the table, then placing everyone’s copy of the book, which I ended calling ‘Crashing Down.’ It is pretty much my life story, it’s just different, with everyone but they all had different names. I finally finished up adding my touches when I turned around, crashing hard into someone, then falling to the floor.  
“Ow…” I mumbled.   
“Sorry, I was taking in the room, I didn’t see you.” Liam say pulling me up. It was like a flash back of the day we first met.  
“It’s alright, Li. isn’t it weird though, that what just happened is how we met.” I laughed, still holding onto Liam’s arm. Considering it would be the last day, I would ever see him.  
“That was,” Liam smiled, I knew if I looked into his eyes I would break, I quickly look down and step away fixing my dress.  
“You’re early, want to come see the kitchen?” I asked, just wanting to be somewhere where no one would see us.  
“Sure,” Liam exclaimed, following me to the big kitchen. We walked away from the doors, to this little hidden space.   
“So how have you been?” I asked, before looking up into his big brown puppy eyes. In that moment when our eyes met, I felt the overwhelmed by the powerful gaze.   
Our lips connected and in that second when my hands got ruffled in Liam's hair and his hand sat at the small of my back, everything felt normal. The passionate kiss between us quickly ended when I heard the booming voice of none other than Louis. I was flustered as I quickly moved away to a place where I looked as if I was doing something. Liam was in the corner confused, and flustered. I quickly walked as I continuously composed myself, to the ball where I found a few others.   
"Hello," I said, as my voice cracked.   
"Going through puberty again, Alicia?" Louis laughed.   
"Oh totally!" I laughed.   
"This is so fancy Alicia!" Chandi exclaimed, looking around the extravagant hall.  
"Holy crap, that's a lot of press outside," I heard the Irish lad say as he came inside. "Hasn't been like that in a while."  
"We don't really get together like this anymore." Zayn sighed.   
"This place looks expensive." Tay exclaimed.   
"Only the best for the bests of friends." I laughed, as Liam finally decided to make an entrance. He gave me a look saying 'we need to talk.'   
"Well we should all be seated, at the assigned seating before the food comes out." I smiled, knowing that tonight was the last time I'd see them.   
The last time I'd see them, I look around the table trying not to cry. I studied how they all looked this last time, smiling and laughing. They all looked wonderful in there fanciest wear. My eyes landed on Liam, who was watching me, I quickly look down just as the food starts arriving.   
We all eat the gourmet food, laughing making small talk. My best friends all having a good time, no idea what's around the corner. The tables cleared and it is time to talk of the book.   
"Alicia what is this book about?" Niall asked.   
"Well I don't want to wreck anything, so I’ll read the description," I said, putting on my reading voice. "Alyssa was an average girl, with the twisting back life. She escaped, leaving behind everyone, everything. Finding herself falling in love, she gets scared running from her new found love. How does she escape? Or does she stay?"   
"Wow, this sounds intense." Zayn said.   
"This sounds familiar," Louis mumbled.   
"yes it is quite intense.” I laughed.  
“Why so extravagant, Licia?” Niall asked.  
“Well I thought it was a good idea to do before I leave.” I said, regretting it, no one knew I was leaving, fuck.  
“Leave, where are you going?” Louis headed snapped up, I received confused stares from everyone.   
“For the book tour, I’ll be gone for a few months…” I lied.  
“Really well that is exciting!” Tay exclaimed, while I received a disapproving look from Louis.  
“Where are you going, Auntie Alicia!?” Aria spoke up, with a sad smile on her face. My heart broke, I looked into her big brown eyes, and I had a few tears stream down my face.  
“Don’t cry Licia.” Jaiden added coming up and hugging me.  
“I’ll miss you Buddy, you are the bests little sport ever. I love you.” I whispered into his ear crying.  
“I’ll miss you too Auntie, have fun on your trip. I will be waiting for you to get home.” Jaiden smiled, before going back to sit down. Recomposing myself, I sat back straight and tall.  
“Sorry about that guys, it’s just they are so dang cute and I’m going to be gone for 3 months.” I sighed, mad at myself.   
“It’s alright Alicia, but Niall and I should get Genevieve to bed.” Tay sighed.  
“Okay,” I smiled, before pulling Tay into a hug and whispering, “I am going to miss you, my best friend. I will always love you, don’t forget that.”  
“I love you to bud, you are acting quite strange.” Tay laughed, before she passed me Genevieve.  
“You don’t know who I am love, but you are so precious and have the best parents in the world. I love you little one.” I mumbled into Genevieve’s ear. I looked up at Niall, while passing the baby to Tay.   
“I am going to miss you Licia,” Niall smiled sadly, before pulling me into a Horan hug.  
“I will miss you to Niall, take care of that family of yours. I love you bro.” I whispered, while a few tears escaped my eyes.   
“See ya later guys,” I whispered, knowing I’d never see them again.   
“Well sorry Alicia, but we should get going as well.” Zayn smiled sadly. I whispered a goodbye to him, along with Chandi Aria and Jaiden again. Leaving me alone with Louis and Liam.  
“Well what are you up too?” Louis asked.  
“Nothing, I am actually going on a book tour.” I lied through my teeth.  
“Whatever Alicia, don’t hurt yourself.” Louis said.  
“You don’t even know.” I mumbled.  
“I have to be somewhere I will see you tomorrow.” Louis said, without a single hug or Farwell.  
“Alicia…” Liam started.  
“I’m sorry about early, I got caught up in the moment.” I sighed.  
“It’s alright, I quite enjoyed it.” he smiled.  
“I love you Liam, but I have to go. I wanna go to the grave sight of Taylor, Darcy and William.” I explained.  
“okay love, But whatever you are planning never forget that you still mean the world to me, and I love you to infinity and beyond.” Liam yelled, I rushed out the door.  
I hurried over to the graveyard. I placed flowers on the three tombs with little postcards, telling them how much I loved them and how I would see them soon. After an hour of crying over the tombs, I headed over to the hospital to see Harry one last time. I had no idea when he was going to wake up, but I know that I missed him more than anything. I walked in quietly seeing Louis talking to Harry.  
“Harry Mate something bad is about to happen, Alicia held a huge dinner tonight and she is planning something. She has been lying to everyone a lot. Im 100% sure she is pregnant, and she was giving everyone long drawn out goodbyes, to go on a 3 month book tour.” Louis sobbed.  
“Lou, im sorry. But I am not pregnant, I took 3 test last night.” I explained, “And I am going on a book tour.”  
“Why such long goodbyes?” he cried.  
“I wasn’t planning on leaving Canada, after it ended there.” I lied again, I hated lying to Lou.  
“You are lying.” He stated.  
“I am not, now if you don’t mind I will like a minute alone with Harry.” I said, before Louis grabbed my face and kissed me.  
“I love you, please don’t do anything stupid.” He said before he disappeared.  
I sighed, and talked to Harry all night. I finally started going home at 4 am when it was finally time to get my affairs in order. Tomorrow night there would be no more me.   
CHAPTER 34: Louis POV  
I stayed up reading ‘Crashing Down.’ Knowing it would hold some sort of clue to how Alicia was acting, and honestly this story was our life. Alyssa is Alicia, I am Thomas, Liam is Patrick, Zayn is Martin, Chandi is Sally, Tay is Brooke, Niall is Henry, Harry is Stewart, Taylor is Samantha. I mean Alicia wasn’t even very creative with the names, pretty much she just took the first letter of our last name to create a name.  
So far in the book, everything had happened. Everything. It was so strange, and I kept reading I became more and more hooked into the story. I bet Alicia wouldn’t expect anyone to read it all in one night. I mean it was wonderfully written with beautiful language, and everything that happened. I just can’t get over what she has done.   
I had 2 chapters in the story left. It should take me an hour to read, not like I was in a hurry or anything but it was still worth it. I made myself a cup a tea before snuggling into the couch and reading.   
Alicia’s POV  
10 am, what a fine time to plan a death. If you haven’t picked up on it by now, I am killing myself, as everyone always asks why. I mean there is way too many reasons, but the main on is that I cannot deal with how I have lived my life. I am a failure, in my own eyes. I don’t care what anyone else says, I am a failure, a miserable failure.   
I sat at my desk, where I was finishing writing the last few letters, not like anyone would come to see me. I had all the time in the world. I looked down at my newly scarred wrist and thighs, covered in countless cuts, some deep, some faded, some old, some new. I am a terrible human being. I mean who gets drunk while they are pregnant. I couldn’t be more stupid. How could I kill my own baby? Honestly.  
I had one letter left to write, Liam’s. I had prolonged it for so long, I couldn’t figure out how to form my words. It was a hard thing. I love Liam as everyone knows, and I don’t want to think any of this is his fault or that he could have stopped me. Nothing can stop me. Everything I have ever wanted to say to him slowly flowed out of my head and straight onto the paper. Just as I was adding the last few additions to the letter I heard I soft knock on my door.  
Sighing, I got up, grabbing a sweater and slipping it over my head. Not knowing who it was, mostly dreading who it was. I looked through the little peephole seeing it was Liam; my heart sank deeper than ever before. I took a deep breath before opening the door with the fakest smile on my face.  
“Hey Li.” I smiled.   
“Hey Licia,” Liam said, “How are you today?”  
“Lovely, leaving in about an hour or so.” I said.  
“Well I wanted to ask if I could go with you,” Liam started, “I know we haven’t actually been a couple for the last 6 months, but I wanted us to try again. The way you kissed my yesterday, was like before, it was like when everything was good. It was like that first time we kissed on the beach in Seattle, the first time I really felt I could love you. It felt like that time when you were rescued from that guy who kidnapped you, when we were both back together for the first time. It felt like that last kiss we shared before you decided to leave for Australia for a month. That kiss last night felt so god damn good, and I know in my heart that I will never stop loving you. I know in my heart you never stopped loving me.”  
I looked at the tears in his eyes, matching the ones in mine. More than anything I wanted to tell him the truth but I regained my strength, looked into his eyes and said “Liam I never will stop loving you, but that doesn’t mean we should be together. Trust me I felt it too, but it is time to move on, I’m leaving on this tour and I am never coming back. I am so sorry Liam.”  
“Why can’t you just stay?” he sobbed.  
“I am sorry, but my plane leaves soon. I have to go Liam.” I whispered, “I will love you until my dying day.”   
“Alicia, wait!” he exclaimed, as I closed the door in his face, locking it swiftly before collapsing to the ground and sobbing. Why did he have to do this?   
“I will love you until my dying day, which is a lot sooner than you think Liam.” I muttered to myself, as the memories of us flashed in front of my eyes.   
Liam’s POV  
I banged on her door for a solid ten minutes, begging her to let me in, before I finally whispered goodbye and pretty much dragged myself to my car. I put my heart, all my feeling, all my love out in words, and all she wanted to do was say no, and run away. Why can’t see just accept how much we love each other? Because of Louis it was him, all his fault he ruined my life. I can’t say that about my best mate.   
I sat crying in my car, not knowing where to go or what to do with my life, just as my phone rang. I dried my eyes to the best of my ability and answered it.  
“Hello,” my hoarse voice said.  
“Hi Liam… Payne, I am Harry Styles doctor. I can’t get a hold of anyone else, and I wanted to tell you we are having a major breakthrough with Mr. Styles. We think he may come through today.” The doctor exclaimed, perking my mood right up.  
“Really?” I exclaimed.  
“Yes, would you like to make your way down? We don’t want to let all your mates know though, because we could always be wrong.” The doctor explained.  
“Yes, I will be right there.” I said, hanging up the phone and whipping out of the parking lot.   
I drove faster than I had ever driven before, not caring about anything but Harry possibly waking up. That would keep Alicia here; I know how much she misses him. I bet it would bring Lou out of his slums to. Everyone would just perk right back up, until we had to explain what happened. It wasn’t the best of circumstance, knowing that he didn’t have a wife or a child, but he would get through it. I wonder if he ever heard anything that we said to him, well I could ask him soon.   
I arrived at the hospital, racing up the stairs to the room where doctor surrounded harry. I wasn’t sure what to think at that moment.   
“Ah Mr. Payne, you have arrived.” The doctor said, “I am Doctor Macbeth, and as we can tell Harry is coming out of his coma, he is responding to sounds and commands.”  
“That is excellent news, just what we all need to hear.” I exclaimed, just as he ushered me into the room. I went and sat down beside Harry, and held his hand. He was coming back, it thought, just as his eyes flickered open.   
Harry’s POV  
I opened my eyes, as a very fluorescent light bulb flooded in. I moved my rather stiff muscles, and sat up. Looking around the room, I saw a bunch of doctors, before my scanning eyes reached Liam, who was holding my hand.   
“HARRY!” Liam screamed, pulling me into a hug.  
“Where am I?” I questioned.   
“You are in the Hospital Mr. Styles, you have been a coma for 10 months.” A doctor explains. That when everything comes rushing in.  
“Taylor, Darcy, Where are they?” I asked, thinking back to the brutal accident night.  
“I’m sorry but they both died. You had substance brain damage so we put you in a coma and you were in longer than we thought you would be. Well we have a few tests to run before we can get you checked out and caught up with your friends.” the Doctor explained. I did everything they said before they told me to wait for a half hour.   
“Liam, are they really gone?” I questioned.   
“Yes, Harry they are.” Liam whispered.  
“Oh. Well how is your kid?” I asked, thinking of all the conversations I had in the dreams of my coma.   
“He wasn’t mine, he was Louis, and he died.” Liam whispered.  
“I knew that.” I exclaimed.  
“How?”  
“I had a conversation with Alicia about it.” I said.  
“Wait, Alicia and Louis visited you every single day and told you everything that happened.” Liam explained.  
“I remember them all, I must have been able to hear you guys when you talked, and thought of them as normal conversations.” I explained, “There was a lack of Taylor and Darcy in these dreams.”  
“That is amazing.” Liam said astonished.  
“So let me guess, Alicia is dating no one, but loves you and Lou, and you both love her. Chandi is pregnant, and she and Zayn moved to Bradford with the kids, While Tay and Niall moved to Ireland, and she is also pregnant. Louis is afraid Alicia is lying about something, and he is really depressed. Alicia is also depressed.” I said. “Wait Alicia is doing what? Liam where is she today?”  
“She is leaving for her book tour.” Liam said.  
“I think she is lying to you.” I stated, just as the doctor walked in.  
“Well everything is in order, and you are healthy and welcome to leave now, you have a pair of clothes on the far cupboard.” The doctor said, handing me release papers, and leaving.   
“We have to places to go, the graveyard, and then to Alicia’s flat.” I said, as I slipped my jeans on.   
Alicia’s POV  
I sighed, as I arranged all the goodbye letters on the table. This was going to be hard. I had no idea what to do. I had most of my things in boxes, easier on everyone else; I placed my hand written will right beside the letters. I had to sign it. I quickly signed Alicia Payne. Then realising I wasn’t married to Liam. I scribbled it out and tried again adding my name.   
I gathered, the knife and the gun I had gotten. Having planned this for months, having written my suicide into my novel, I was over prepared if anything. My door was locked, with the spare key in its normal place now. I looked around the room. It was time. Now where would I need to do this? Bath room.  
I made my way over the bathroom looking at all the pictures covering the walls, before I made it bath the bathroom. I looked at my horrid self in the mirror, seeing every mistake I have ever made flash before my eyes. I slide down the wall, crashing to the floor before, I was finally ready.  
The blade crashed against my skin, I pressed hard cutting deeply, blood poured out, the pain was near unbearable but I dragged the knife clean across my wrist. With my now extremely bloody hand, I grabbed the knife, dragging it jaggedly across my left wrist. The same effect as the blood began to pour out. I sat there embracing the pain, watching the blood pool on the floor. My head started to get light.   
I remember every single good time, every single good thing I had ever done. Every kiss with Liam, every laugh with Louis, Every lunatic moment with Tay, Every meal with Niall, Every movie day with Zayn, Every shopping day with Chandi, Every tumblr day with Taylor. I remember every single day of my existence, even ones I could barely remember they were all there.  
I left my life slipping out of the balance when I picked up the gun, with two extremely weak hands. I placed it at my forehead. I realised the safety.  
“Good bye world. You were good to me for a while there.” I said, as I pulled the trigger back, I felt the blood pour out and my mind go back in a matter of milliseconds.   
Louis’s POV  
I was finally reading the last chapter of Alicia’s story. I was on the last page when I felt the most gut wrenching felling ever as I read the words. The main character, who was Alicia, had just killed themselves. I threw the book across the room before throwing on my shoes and grabbing my phone. I ran to Alicia’s flat faster than I had ever run before. I raced up the stairs of the building, before reaching for the spare key above her door.  
Just as I opened the door, I heard a gunshot. No, I was too late. I panicked looking all over the flat, finally finding Alicia in the bathroom in the biggest pile of blood, my heart broke.   
“Alicia!” I said, waiting for an answer.  
“ALICIA! Why in the fucking world did you do this? Why couldn’t we have talked? I could have fucking saved you!” I screamed, shaking her from side to side. My pants were now covered in blood as I held her in my arms crying. “I love you, you crazy lunatic why?”  
I placed her gently back against the wall, looking for a letter. I found them on the kitchen table. My name neatly written in her handwriting, I read it.  
Dear Louis, I am so sorry Lou. I wanted to tell you my plan, I wanted you to know. I hate lying to you. You are my best friend, and we barely talk anymore. That was my fault. Like everything else. This isn’t your fault, this is my own fault. I killed your child. I killed any chances we could have ever had together. I am so sorry; I wasn’t ever a better friend. I really have no way to say how I feel about you but let’s try. So remember that first day we met and you said to me ‘if you ever want a real man, I am available.’ I think that really started our friendship. Remember all the shopping trips we went on. Remember all the parties we crashed. Remember all the rumours we started. Remember when I told you I loved you. I just can’t get all those memoires out of my bed. Loubear, I love you, maybe not as much as you love me. But I want you to know I love you. You are the best friend and you would have been an amazing boyfriend. I want you to remember me, but I don’t want you to dwell. I want you to find your true love, I want you to raise a family, and I want you to be happy. I want you to move on, but never forget our good times. Again I am so sorry Lou. I am sorry it had to end this way. I love you forever. Love the one and only Alicia.   
Crying, I reread it. I couldn’t live without her. Little did anyone know, I was contemplating suicide, to many bad things that my mind can’t even begin to explain. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down my goodbyes to everyone and signed it. Today was it, this was the last sign I needed telling me I didn’t belong here anymore.   
I made my way to the bathroom, no point in making a mess. I crashed to the ground, beside the trash can, where I saw an ever so positive pregnancy test. Alicia was pregnant. I knew it, I knew it. Not like it matter now. I grabbed the gun from her old lifeless hands. I sent Liam a quick text, and then I placed the gun at my head. Memories floated around, bringing up my happiness as I released the safety. I grabbed Alicia’s hand with one of mine.  
“This is it. I’m sorry.” I whispered, before I pulled the trigger, feeling the blood run out. I fell back and blackness. Nothing left.   
Liam’s POV  
I watched as Harry cried over the grave of his almost wife, and his daughter, when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was from Louis. ‘You may want to go to Alicia’s, I’m sorry mate.’ I read. Confused I told harry.  
“Louis just sent me a weird text saying to go to Alicia’s. I’m really worried and confused.” I said, Harry shot up, and read the text.  
“I have a bad feeling about this.” Harry said, as we raced back to the car.   
“We should be there in 10.” I said, mostly for reassurance to myself. I speed to her flat. Making it there in 5 minutes, before I raced up the stairs. Harry close behind. The door was closed. I easily opened the door. I searched every room. My eyes finally fell upon the bloody mess in the bathroom.  
“Alicia!” I cried, grabbing her face, it was ice cold.  
“Louis!” I screamed, staring at him, trying to shake him awake, he felt a bit warmer than Alicia. Harry was in the corner crying. He had just woken up and these two were gone.   
I wanted to scream and yell and cry, but all I could do is stare. Not a word came out of my mouth. I had nothing, my entire life was gone. My love was gone. I stood up. Looking on the counter to see the positive pregnancy test, my baby. I didn’t cry, all I could do was walk. Even harry looked at me crazy. I walked to the kitchen table. Seeing a letter from Louis and one from Alicia. Alicia’s was neat and clean. Louis's was tear stained, and scribbled. I read Louis’s.  
Hi everyone, I am sorry as well. By now I bet you’ve read Alicia’s letter. I was reading today when I figured out the characters in the book were us, and at the end Alicia killed herself, I raced here. Opening the door just as she pulled the trigger on the gun. I’ve been really depressed, contemplating my life, and this was the final trigger. I am so sorry. I just want to say to all of you that I love you more than anything and I’m sorry I couldn’t be saved. I’m just sorry. Love Louis Tomlinson.   
I couldn’t believe it, he was gone. He came here and found Alicia and he killed himself. I don’t understand. I looked at Alicia’s letter dreading reading it. Harry came and snatched Louis letter out of my hand, and grabbed he one addressed to him from Alicia. He went over and curled into the couch. I grabbed Alicia’s letter, staring at her perfect handwriting. I ripped it open and read it.  
Liam. My love. I’m sorry. This isn’t your fault, there is nothing you could of done. I love you more than anything, but like I said to you a million times before you deserve so much better. I am a piece of shit, and you could do better. I want you to move on. I am sorry I had to hurt you like this. I am so sorry. I don’t know how many times I can say, it but nothing is your fault. But I remember every kiss. Every hug, every dance, every time we made love, every time we went away, every smile you ever had, every single thing about you. I’m sorry for the tear stains on the letter, it just you mean so much to me. Remember that day we met in the airport, it was June, I had just graduated, and we pretty much had our eye set on each other the whole time. I am sorry I cheated on you with Louis, I just don’t know what to do. I am so hopelessly in love with every single fucking thing you do. I was terrible you. You need better. I want you to move on, find a lovely wife, and remember me. Have the family I never provided you with. Be the man you always wanted to be. Never forget us though. I don’t really know what else to say. I’m so sorry Li. Love Alicia, I will love you forever and longer.   
I broke as I read the letter, I was crying hard. I could hear Harry crying. I had to call I had to tell everyone. This was an extreme event, I needed more comforting we all needed to be together. I got up closing the door to the blood stained bathroom, kissing Alicia on the top of the head one last time before saying goodbye to my one true love forever. I called Tay, before calling the cops.   
Tay’s POV  
I received a panicked call from Liam, saying something terrible happened. I went and grabbed Niall, Genevieve, Zayn, Chandi and the twins. We all rushed over to Alicia’s flat. We arrived just as the cops did, scared I walked upstairs. With everyone trailing behind, as they carried. I body out. Alicia. I saw her long brown hair. We were nearly at the door when another rolled by. Louis. I broke into sobs. Just as I found Liam.   
“We can’t go back in but I have everyone’s letters.” Liam said, handing them out. Even one for the twins. “I will read you the one Louis wrote now.”  
Liam read out Louis quick words. He saw Alicia and offed himself. There hidden love. I couldn’t help but cry. I crashed to the ground, as Niall sat beside me with Genevieve in his lap. He read his letter. Crying as well.   
Two of our best friends, gone because they couldn’t live with themselves anymore. Two people that could have been saved. Two amazing souls who were to troubled, and couldn’t find the right help.  
Alicia had been my best friend for over 8 years, honestly I cried, and cried. Not wanting to read my letter yet. Not wanting to accept the fact that she is gone, forever. All I could see was her long brown hair, lying off the edge of the gurney. When I looked up I saw Harry.  
“HARRY!” I screamed.  
“Hi guys.”   
“Bad day to wake up eh?” Zayn whispered.  
“You are telling me.” harry said. He went around hugging everyone.  
In the end we all sat in unbearable silence, as all of us tried to remember all the good times we had with Louis and Alicia.   
Chapter 35 Liam’s POV  
It had been two of the longest weeks in my entire life. I lost my love. There is nothing I could have done, but today if the reading of her will, along with Louis will. It was hard; I wasn’t accepting she was gone. None of us were taking it well; it was a tad better with Harry finally being out of the coma. I shifted in my seat as the lawyer walked in.  
“Hello ladies and gents.” He said, trying to perk up the gloom in the room. “I am Carl Jones. I have to read these and then all things will be done.”  
“Thank you, sir.” I heard Zayn choke out.   
“Let’s get on with Mr. Tomlinson first,” Carl said.   
He droned on and on with many legal matters, I wasn’t particularly listening. I was trapped in my own little world. Thinking of all the hate Alicia continued to get, everyone blaming her for the death of Louis. That would all change today; we had a press conference with someone, to discuss everything. I had no idea what I was going to say, but I wanted everyone to know.   
Louis and Alicia had a type of forbidden love, now one new about them but us. Sometimes I wish that she went off with Louis instead of me, he could have made her so much happier. But Alicia said not to blame myself for this, what else am I supposed to do? I read her book in these two weeks, reliving all our memories, all our fights, everything, finally finishing it, to find another note written in her, ever so loopy, handwriting. The letter was just another apology.   
Finally snapping back to reality when I heard Carl say my name, “Mr. Payne, Mr. Tomlinson has left you with the duty of telling his story. Well that’s the end of that one. Time for Mrs. Foster’s or is it Mrs. Payne’s.”   
I let out an un-human noise before replying, “She was Mrs. Foster.” My voice no louder than a whisper, I silently cried. The family we could have had.  
“Sorry,” Carl said with a sad smile, I was already wrapped in Harry’s embrace. “Well let’s get on with it then. She wants everyone to know about William, the whole story.”  
“Wait, does it seriously say that?” I asked out of the blue.  
“Yes sir it does,” Carl said confused. This just made things a lot more complicated.   
“Anyways, Mrs. Foster has also said that all her stuff is to go to Liam, and he is to give the right things to the right people. She said that everyone needs to move on and forget about her. Her money goes to her family. Her royalties get divided between, Liam her family and Louis. Oh well I guess just between Family and Liam. Oh there is a side not. By Family for royalties she means the family. Hopefully you guys know what that means. That is all that is written.”  
“Well thank you Mr. Jones.” Harry said, shaking his hand as he left the room.   
“Well that was hard.” Niall whispered.  
“Today isn’t even over; we all have to go to the press conference.” Zayn said.  
“You guys have it easy.” I said, I had barely talked for 2 weeks and now I’ve had about 5 sentences today. “You don’t have to say that your girlfriend had you best mates baby.”  
“We will all help you Li.” Tay said throwing her arm around my shoulder, before whispering to me, “We all miss her as much as you do, we will all make it through this together.”  
We drove the hour to some place; I wasn’t up for paying attention, I sat though the final touches before being sat on a couch, that we all fit on. It wasn’t the same without Lou. We had no interview, we just had to talk. We were given the green light and Harry started.  
“Hi everyone, first I would like to say is that it is the most tragic thing, waking up from a coma to find your two best friends gone, along with your love and your kid. We are here to straighten some things out. Now we cannot continue as a band without Louis, it just wouldn’t feel right. We have decided to go on a farewell tour, with a track playing all of Lou’s parts. I know this is hard but you all have to understand that what Louis did was his own choice. Many people battle depression…” Harry spoke, quietly crying slightly. “We all have had too much on our plate at one point, but that last trigger moment can cause you to go over the edge. You don’t know how much I wish Louis and Alicia were back, but they can’t come back so we have to move on and remember the good times.”  
“It’s Alright mate.” Zayn said, pulling Harry into his chest. “We want to read you what Louis left as a goodbye letter; this is personal, so respect it. We chose to show this.”   
Zayn unfolded the tear stained letter, now torn a tad, and read, “”Hi everyone, I am sorry as well. By now I bet you’ve read Alicia’s letter. I was reading today when I figured out the characters in the book were us, and at the end Alicia killed herself, I raced here. Opening the door just as she pulled the trigger on the gun. I’ve been really depressed, contemplating my life, and this was the final trigger. I am so sorry. I just want to say to all of you that I love you more than anything and I’m sorry I couldn’t be saved. I’m just sorry. Love Louis Tomlinson.’ That is all he wrote, he wasn’t planning it. It was spur of the moment because Louis loved Alicia. More than anything in the world,” At that point Zayn lost his cool, with Harry now wrapping his arms around a sobbing Zayn.  
It was my turn; I knew I had to explain everything. “Alicia loved Louis too. I know what everyone is thinking, why? They were best friends from the start, always there for each other. When you find the right person it isn’t hard to fall for them. I fell for Alicia, and she fell for me. That doesn’t mean that she didn’t love Lou. He kept her balanced. Alicia told me she loved Louis, Louis told me he loved Alicia. I mean we all knew. Whenever Alicia and I got into a big fight, which would end in a break up she would go to Louis. My child William wasn’t actually mine. I didn’t want to tell this story but Alicia asked me to in her will. Long ago, Alicia and I got into a huge fight, much larger than usual and she left to go to a bar. Eventually inviting Louis to join her, in the end they ended up drunk together and woke up together the next morning. 3 months later I proposed to Alicia, and she found out she was pregnant. Then after a bunch of test, they found out it was Louis, this was right before Harry went into a coma, she got really depressed, and couldn’t tell me, she could barely tell Lou, but when he was born, and then he dead. We all knew, and it was hard, but he was my kid. If anything he was all of our kid because we are a family. Now that that is out, I don’t want any more hate on Alicia. I read threw tons of it and it hurts me so much. You guys have no clue. This wasn’t her fault, she wrote a whole book about her suicide, she was planning this for months and none of us had any idea.” I said.  
“That is really all I have to say.” I said, just as the tears began to fall down my face. It hit me then and there she is gone and never coming back.   
“I just wanted to added,” Niall spoke up, and pulls me into his chest. “We will never forget Alicia or Louis. They meant the world to us, and knowing that they did this to themselves because they couldn’t find the help they needed. Alicia had this plan for months; she worked on the book since January. She had her plan in set; nothing would have changed her mind. Louis was a surprise; no one knew he was depressed, because he wouldn’t talk to anyone anymore. This is no one’s fault, no more hate. Let’s all remember the good times, and just never forget the two beautiful souls.”  
“Thank you.” We all said in unison, with tears on our faces.


End file.
